Digimon Miracles
by Athre
Summary: A kid is attacked by digimon on his vacation, and the enemy wants him gone quicker than the other digidestined. He will enter a totally new world, but it will take a lot of help to get him out alive. Post-01 Pre-02. OCs can be added through reviews/PMs.
1. Monsters?

This story is made according to first-person view. Just something different I wanted to try out to see how many people enjoy this rather than stories based on third-person views, since there weren't many stories based on first-person.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 1: Monsters?

Hello there. My name's Hiroto Kiyoshi. I'm eleven years old, and I live in the Kiyoshi mansion in central Tokyo. Yes, Tokyo as in Tokyo, Japan. Just because I'm from Japanese heritage doesn't mean I don't know any English. I have red hair with a single strand of it streaking across my face, curving to the left.

Ever since a few months ago, I've enrolled in Saikou High School, a place where everyone is expected to excel or get expelled. And I mean _everyone_, even those with problems. This must've been part of their insane motto "We present only the best!". Yeah, the best headaches, maybe.

Do I have problems? Yeah, you can say that.

Other than the fact that I have a knack for escaping trouble, I'm also a very unlucky kid. For instance, at the start of the year, the school organized a get-together party at a museum. Sound boring? It is. Most Saikou trips are rumoured to be so. There weren't any drinks or food, just tons of arts and crafts preserved from ancient times, or so the brochure said.

On our way there, the bus tire flattened. We had to walk there. In the museum, I played dominoes with an entire room of life-sized statues. But I didn't get in trouble with the guards or the manager, which was the good part. But the bad news? I got in even bigger trouble when I told my brother what happened.

It's now March, and the school organized yet another field trip. It was to be in three days' time. This time it was to the beach. For once I felt excited to go. For once I was going on something that wasn't pure torture. For once I would be able to kick back and relax. And most unbelievably, for once I would not be able to go. I had tuition. As if the school doesn't bombard us with enough work.

I was hoping to get my brother and sister's permission for the trip. They were 'Lord and Lady of the House' ever since my parents moved to America to work. Most people think that having a brother or sister in-charge would be great. They're wrong. It's like a prison. Don't do this, don't do that, trust me, it's worse than having parents around. You'll get what I mean.

I got down the bus from yet another dreaded day at Saikou, and I needed a rest. I stood, looking at the towering mansion before me. Out in the gardens, the grass has been neatly cut for anyone wanting soccer practice. The flowers had been arranged neatly so that it looked like a rainbow when looked at from above. High above. The bushes were trimmed nicely so that they resembled statues.

I pushed open the gate. If you haven't been doing this for a few years, you wouldn't be able to budge it. I went in and immediately froze in my tracks. My twin sister, Yuki was sitting at the dining table, eating her lunch, and taking a small portion of mine. Okay, a huge portion. About three quarters of mine. What happened to her diet plan?

I tried edging around the mansion to get to the back door. I would rather cross a narrow gap filled with thorns and bushes than confront my annoying sister. To all those people who think that having a twin is wonderful, take that back. But not all are that bad, so keep on wishing for a twin sister. Just not one like mine. You'll see how bad she is soon.

Before I could reach for the door again, she called. "Hiroto!"

I knew my day would become ten times worse. "Yes?" I asked politely, knowing fully-well that Yuki was the favourite of my brother and sister. I didn't know for what reason, but they were pretty much just caring about Yuki. Me? Forget about it.

"Grab me some orange juice, this steak is too dry," she complained.

"Grab it yourself, the refrigerator isn't more than two feet from you," I retorted. I was kind of angry at her. She took my steak _and_ asked me to serve her. What did I look like? A waiter? "And what happened to you and your balanced eating? You're literally digesting a whole cow."

"Hiroto, just do it," a voice came from behind me.

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. My sister, Mai, came up behind me. She had brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a white shirt underneath a blue mini-jacket, if there was such a thing. Her jeans were dark blue with white tennis shoes. I could tell she was going to her school to practice tennis with her friends.

I sighed in despair. Was anyone in this house on my side? I walked towards the refrigerator, and as I passed Yuki, she gave a small yelp.

"Ouch! Hiroto pinched my back!" she cried. Liar.

"Hiroto!" Mai yelled. I knew the next ten minutes wouldn't be pretty.

I grabbed the juice and set it in front of Yuki, before standing in front of Mai again. She gave me a lecture on being nicer to people, being kinder to my family and so on. Like she knew anything. Was she even kind to me? Nope, not a single time in my life after I turned, I mean, after me and Yuki turned five.

At the end of her ten minute lecture, she said, "Go to your room and think about what you've done."

I slumped up the stairs. I saw Rinji, my brother, sitting in his study room, working on some sort of project that the school might have given him. On normal occasions, I would just pass his study and walk to my room, put down my bag, and sort of emo there all day. On other occasions, I would put my bag down and hang out with my friends, which didn't consist of Yuki.

But this time it was different. This time I really wanted to go on that field trip. Scratch that thought. I really _needed_ to go on that field trip. I think the last time I enjoyed myself was... two years ago when I was out with my friends to a McDonald's branch for lunch.

I confronted Rinji, who didn't look up. "Brother," I said.

He had spiky brown hair, and I could tell he was very friendly, just not to me. Like Mai, he wore a black shirt underneath a blue jacket. His jeans were dark blue, and he had black shoes on. The type he wore when we were going out for soccer practice. Yes, we, not he. I was somewhat the captain for the soccer team in Saikou High School. He was kind of our coach.

"What?" he asked me, giving a small smile, before turning back to his work, whatever that was.

"My school has this trip to the beach, and I was wondering-" Rinji cut me off before I could finish.

"No."

See? He's a very friendly guy. He heard my request. But just not to me. That's why he said no. Just then, I heard footsteps coming from the staircase. I was afraid it was Mai, wanting to tell my ear off again, so I quickly scrambled to my bedroom and slumped on the bed, unaware that the bag was making my bag a little uncomfortable.

"Rinji!" She called. "My class is having this big beach outing, so can I go?"

"Sure," he said cheerfully. Why didn't I get that type of attention?

That night, I realized that there was only one way I could get on that outing. Sweet-talking would fail. Force might work, but my brother wasn't called the athletics champion for nothing, even though he didn't have many muscles. I had to escape my tuition classes. Sure I'll have my head bitten off by Rinji when I get back, but that happens every day.

The two days passed by quickly. Wednesday and Thursday. I went through the same routine day after day. Go to school, complete assignments, go home, do something for Yuki, get scolded by Mai, go out for soccer practice (though I could only practice within the gardens, Rinji wouldn't let me out with the team until Saturdays).

When the school ended, I was supposed to go to the tuition centre for my English tuition classes. Instead, I joined my friends, Lance, Dylan, Yuna and Minnie, at the bus stop. When I got there, they were already chatting away happily, wishing that they could stay at the beach for more than just a day. Then, Lance spotted me, and welcomed me.

Lance was a very friendly guy, and no matter who he came across, he could make friends with them with ease. He had black hair that curved slightly away from his forehead, showing off his black eyes. He wore a white shirt underneath a light-blue half-zipped jacket. He also wore grey jean with matching greyish white sneakers.

Dylan had messy brown hair. He wore a white shirt with red stripes, and blue shorts that reached beneath his knees. His shirt was tucked out, giving him a more 'cool' look. I could tell he came through the muddy shortcut because he was half-sweating and his white shoes were also splattered with mud.

Yuna had her black hair tied up into a ponytail in the back, with a few strands of hair falling down by her sides, framing her face. She wore a blue shirt with the words _Lovely Girl_ imprinted on the front. She also wore light blue jeans and blue shoes. What is with this girl and the colour blue, anyway? Must be her favourite colour, I guess.

Minnie also had her short black hair tied up as well. She wore a pink shirt with a flower design on it, and she wore light blue jeans (as well) with pink sneakers. Pink here and there. Believe it or not, Minnie and Dylan weren't exactly good friends, but at least they worked something out and stopped quarrelling.

"Hey, Hiroto!" Lance called out.

"I thought you weren't coming," Minnie said.

"Considering your brother's..." Dylan's voice trailed off, and I knew he did that so that he wouldn't hurt my feelings.

"It's okay," I replied.

"Really, red-head?" Yuna teased. "Did you get his permission?"

"No," I said blankly.

The bus pulled up beside us. The students lined up and entered it, followed by a few teachers. We didn't have to show them any applications or forms saying that we were allowed to go. We just went up. They expected us to be all honest and stuff in front of our family when asking for this, I guess. I was sure Rinji would be yelling at me for thirty minutes when I got home.

The trip to the beach took about an hour on the bus. I was sitting by the window, with my best friend Lance sitting beside me, reading a book. I didn't know what it was, but it was some sort of fantasy-humour mix up. I would've read it if I wasn't listening to my MP3 player. I could see Yuna munching on a certain biscuit, and Dylan reading about computers in front of me.

We got off the bus at around three o'clock at a certain resort. The beach was okay, I guess. Before I knew it, over half the students were already dressed up in swimsuits. Some girls were watching a guy surfing on the waves, purposely impressing everyone. Other students were building sandcastles so large you would think it was built for a royal hamster.

"You are so dead, Hiroto," Yuki said from behind me. It only dawned on me then that Yuki was also on this trip.

"Yeah, whatever," I shrugged. "Now, please don't disturb my free time."

I could tell Yuki was feeling very annoyed when she stomped hard on the sandy ground, making almost no noise. I was pretty proud of myself. I guess this outing had another advantage – I could annoy Yuki as much as I wanted before getting into a heap of trouble with Rinji.

I heard something sailing to my head from behind, and I turned around and noticed a soccer ball flying towards me. I somersaulted backwards and spun my body on my hands, kicking the ball back with my legs. Yeah, I could do stuff like that. Did I mention that I was also part of the school's official soccer team? Oh, right, I did. Sorry.

The ball flew back to its owner, Lance, who was smiling in delight. "You want to go another round?" Standing behind him were Dylan, Yuna and Minnie, who were giving me looks like they wanted to see how much I've improved.

Lance, Dylan, Yuna and Minnie were also in my soccer club. It might be hard to believe, but it's true. Lance and Minnie are midfielders, whereas Dylan and Yuna are strikers along with me. Also, since I'm usually cooped up at home by Rinji, Lance is the co-captain of the soccer club. And I haven't played soccer with them for a long time, so I didn't see the harm. But I bet you don't want to hear all the details.

Lance once again placed the ball on the ground, and kicked it with all his might. It flew at me super fast, but with a kick I repelled it. Dylan picked it up and shot towards me again. Then Yuna, and then Minnie. This is what we called 'practise' since everyone wanted to say that I was the best on the team. Honest, I'm not.

However, one kick sailed through my head and landed in the water with a splash. That I expected. But the yell that came after it, I didn't expect. A monster on all fours about a metre tall emerged from the water. I said 'monster' because it didn't fit any of the animals I knew about. It was yellow, covered with orange fur on its back. Spikes were protruding out of the fur. The monster's claws were shaped like webs.

"What the heck is that?" I asked.

* * *

Your OCs haven't entered yet, but they will. Soon. And if you prefer third-person views, please vote. I'll write either first or third-person chapters after every arc is over, based on the polls. I hope you like it.


	2. Digimon

Elegon  
_I already love the first chapter! I can't wait for more! Personally, I'm used to reading 3rd-person stories, so it'd be a good change to see you do a 1st-person!  
_I'm glad people are enjoying this. I was having doubts at first, but they're all cleared up now!

yukihima211  
_I'm really liking the story. ^-^ Poor Hiroto, his sister is so mean. _ I think its fine to keep it as first person. Gives a feel for what he's thinking. Can't wait for the next chapter. ^-^  
_Haha, I made Hiroto's sister like that for a reason. And thanks for preferring first person stories, I wanted to write those.

Zero.A  
_OMG is Hiroto from the inazuma 11 series?  
Also, your writing is amazing! Your first person views are great!  
_I actually liked the name before I even watched Inazuma Eleven, but when I saw there was also another Hiroto, I said 'Wow, so cool!' and you get the picture.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 2: Digimon

Okay, I've seen some really weird and freaky stuff in my life. But all those things had connections to humans, such as wearing a costume or just someone's unchangeable habit. But this had to be the freakiest. The monster yelled, sending a chill up my spine. I could tell everyone was scared too, since they all looked at it and weren't moving a step as well.

It slowly stepped up from the water, still standing on all fours. It crushed a surfboard under its leg, breaking it in two. It wasn't until someone yelled "Get out of there!" that we were snapped back to our senses. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I tripped and fell on the sand. I wasn't injured, but I was about to get something much worse.

The monster leapt at me, looking at me like I was his first ever meal in a thousand years. It curved into a ball and rolled towards me. I only had time to jump to one side, saving my vital organs, but leaving a cut on my arm. It was a miracle I was even able to evade that hit, seeing as it came to me at more than 70 kilometres per hour.

The bus must've left without me, as I found I was deserted at the beach. I was the only person left there. Nothing else was around other than beach umbrellas and picnic baskets. Even some food was left behind. Maybe if I could lure the monster there I could preoccupy it while I, I don't know, run? Too stupid, won't work, so I won't try it.

"Hey, there you are!" a voice suddenly said from behind me. It was a cute voice, something like... sorry, my mind's too clogged up right now to think of a way to describe it. Maybe it's because I'm trying to run for my life?

I looked back and saw a blue creature falling from the sky. The lower part of its face and front part of its body was white, whereas the rest of its body was blue. It had two crooked and pointed ears. There was a small V sign on its forehead, as well as a tear-shaped mark on each of its cheeks. Its hands were balled up into fists, and its legs had claws that could've torn through iron.

"I've been looking all over for you!" the blue monster said.

"What?" was the only reply I could muster up the courage to say. There were two monsters surrounding me, and the only thing in my mind was whether I would be eaten by the one that emerged from the sea, or the one from the sky.

Once more, the sea monster rolled towards me. Then the blue one did something insane. It smacked it by the side, redirecting it into a sandcastle. It was stuck in a huge sandcastle (I guess those hamster-sized castles are useful after all), struggling to get out.

"Calm down," the blue monster said. "I won't hurt you."

Yeah, that's what most bullies say before they pound you into oblivion. Trust me, I speak from experience.

Suddenly, the sea creature broke free from its sandy prison and smacked into the blue one. As freaked out as I was now, I would rather get hit than let it hit the other one. I don't know why, but I've taken a liking towards that blue one. I guess it must've been the fact that it didn't try to annihilate me on the spot?

I grabbed one of the spikes protruding from the monsters back and pulled it up. I swung it around and around, before letting go, throwing it into the sea. My mind must've went bonkers, because I had the chance to run, yet I went to check on my little blue friend.

"You okay?" I asked.

He looked dazed, lying in the middle of a shallow sand pit. "Do you have any chocolate?" he asked randomly. His eyes were swirling like he'd been riding a rollercoaster.

"Coming from you, I guess that's going to be a yes," I said.

The sea monster came charging at me again, but then a sudden nerve in me tingled. It was like a reaction was trying to take command. I let it take over, knowing full well that I might die, yet something bizarre happened. I grabbed the sky monster's hand and flung it at the other one. He kicked it right in the face, before launching me out.

I thought I was crazy, but I caught the sea monster in midair, using my momentum to pull it out. When I realized I was slowing down, I spun around, before letting it go. The last I saw of it, it was sailing through the sky like an out-of-control plane.

I lay down on the sand, still freaked out by what had just happened. The blue monster did the same thing. "Sure is a tough life being a digidestined, huh?" it asked me. I was taken aback. A digidestined? What in the world was that? I was about to realize when it clamped a hand over its mouth.

"Whoops, shouldn't have said that," the blue monster said. "Can you do me a favour?" I nodded, seeing as I was too tired to talk. "Forget you heard the last part."

"Why don't I just forget you? That would be much easier," I know that wasn't the right thing to do, but still, my mind was racing with questions. What are you? What's your name? What do they call you? Do you know who attacked me? Where did you come from? But I just kept silent.

"Because we're destined to be together," the creature said. Then he got up. "My name is Veemon."

I got up as well, getting to the part of introducing myself, when he head butted me in the forehead. You should've felt it. Correction, you shouldn't have felt it. It was like metal, it was like diamond, it was like something even harder than the hardest material you could ever think of with the hardest brain around. Okay, I've overused the word 'hard', haven't I?

"What was that for?" I asked in anger, rubbing my forehead.

"That's how we say hello in my world," he explained. He was about to do that again when I stopped him.

"Oh no, you're in my world now, and _this_ is how we say hello," I extended a hand to him. He must not have gotten the idea, since he headbutted my hand next. I could tell I would have ugly writing for the whole next week. "No, you shake it, not head butt it," I said.

He took my hand with both his hands and then shook it with all his might. If I weren't bigger sized than him, my eyeballs would've popped out. "This is a weird way of saying hello, but it's fun!" Veemon said. He kept shaking me until I felt my bones tearing off.

"No! Lightly," I sighed. "This is going to take a lot of work."

Later that day, I crept into the Kiyoshi mansion from the back door. It was evening and there shouldn't be anyone there, except for Yuki, but she was probably off terrorizing boys with her girlfriends or something. That's also another reason I hated her. I'm also adding in the fact that she left me alone to die with the sea monster, which Veemon told me was Gizamon.

Veemon was creeping alongside me. "Where are we going? Stealth mission?"

"Something like that," I replied. "Listen, we can't let anyone, absolutely _anyone_ hear you. If they do, they're going to catch you and throw you to the pound."

"Pound?" Veemon asked. I shushed him immediately. "What's a pound? Is there food in the pound? I would like to go there someday if there's food." I had to shush him a second time to make sure he stayed quiet.

"In the pound, there's almost nothing good. You fight with other dogs all day that might rip your head off. They give you intestines to eat, and something."

"Doesn't sound too good," Veemon replied. I felt relieved because he was speaking softly this time. Also, no one had caught us and we were already creeping up the stairs. "I'm getting tired," he said after a while. Then he glowed white and turned smaller. He was almost the same, only that the yellow V sign on his head as well as the yellow tear-shaped marks were gone.

"What happened?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, this?" Veemon said as though it was no big deal. Turns out, it wasn't. "This is what happens when we lose our energy. We degenerate into a lower level to conserve it. Now I'm DemiVeemon!"

"I would prefer calling you Veemon. So can you change back?" I asked.

"Of course we can!" he yelled. That was a little too loud in my opinion. I figured Rinji would be coming down to check if it was me, but after a whole minute there wasn't a single response. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" I had to shush him again.

"If my brother catches you, who knows what'll happen to the both of us? We might not even live another day! Now shush or else!"

"Or else what?" he asked. It was hard to get angry with him sounding so cute all the time.

"Just or else!"

We got to my room without any casualties and I locked the door behind me. "You said you didn't have anywhere to stay, so you're going to be staying with me."

"Alright! Do we get to play games often?" he sounded excited. "Let's start with head-smash! Then we can play 'Who Has The Hardest Head'!"

"No, no, no. We're playing none of those games," I said, a little worried about the shape of my head if I agreed. "Here, you can try out the new PS3 game 'Start The Party' while I check out the refrigerator for some food."

"Oh boy! This is going to be fun! I get to live with my digidestined partner!" he said enthusiastically as he put the disc in with a little difficulty. I was worried the disc would break.

But that term came up again. Digidestined. What was that? I kept asking myself over and over again, trying to reference it to anything I've studied before. After I was halfway down the stairs, I came to a conclusion. I had absolutely no idea who or what it was.

And I also took into consideration the risk of Rinji coming across him. If Veemon could... what was that word... oh, right, degenerate. If only Veemon could degenerate a level lower than he was now, we might stand a chance of hiding him. The closet? Too dusty. The drawer? Too small. Under the bed? Too dark. But if he could already fit in my bag, then it would be just right.

I wondered where everyone was. I'd been in the house for ten minutes and I haven't heard a single sound. I was halfway up the stairs holding two apples in my hands now. Then, the front door opened and I heard Rinji's voice. Not the 'I-am-worried-about-what-happened-to-my-brother' type of voice, but the 'I-am-going-to-kill-him-when-he-gets-back' type of voice.

"Calm down, Rinji," Mai comforted. "It's not your fault Hiroto is so rebellious."

"I should've known that he would try to sneak off today when he asked me if he could go on the class trip two days ago," Rinji said.

"Luckily Yuki wouldn't sneak off or anything," Mai complimented, almost making me throw up as Yuki put on an innocent face.

I hurried up the stairs and locked my room. I was presumed missing by my brother and sisters yet they weren't worried about me. They were angry that I didn't show up. I should've just let that monster eat me instead of returning here.

"Here," I handed one apple to Veemon, who was trying to get the hand of holding the controller instead of bashing it with his head. "Why do you have to bash everything with your head?"

"It's what we do where I come from," Veemon explained. "That's why our heads are solid like metal!"

I wanted to say 'More like harder than metal', but then Rinji's voice came echoing up the stairs. "Veemon, hide!" I said, pushing him into the closet. "I'll come get you! Just stay quiet!" I then grabbed the controller and started playing Start The Party to evade certain death from Rinji.

"What are you doing?" Rinji asked as he opened the door.

"Playing PS3," I replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"I meant what are you doing here?" Rinji asked in a stern voice. "Everyone was worried sick about you. Now go down and apologize to Mai and especially Yuki. She's the one who ran for help. If it wasn't for her, you might not have made it. You're lucky the cops managed to fend that burglar off."

I was about to say that there wasn't a burglar when I thought otherwise. Rinji wouldn't be convinced. I dropped the controlled onto my bed and slumped downstairs. Yuki was waiting there with a triumphant smile etched on her face.

"Sorry for worrying you, Mai, and I'm sorry I gave you all the trouble, Yuki," I said half-heartedly. Yuki ran away, not ran for help. I didn't see why I had to thank her and give her a reward or something. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Let's see..." I could tell Yuki was going through how to torture me so that I was humiliated in public and humiliated the most. Worst part is, whatever it was, Rinji and Mai would have me do it. I once had to be her servant in school for a whole week, getting her food, staying out of practice just to dry her hair, all that stupid stuff.

I was expecting her to ask me to do her laundry for a whole month, treat her like a princess wherever she was for two whole weeks, or simply go without a certain meal for a week. It was always something embarrassing or humiliating or torturing.

"I want you to let my team score ten goals in the first half tomorrow during practice," she said after thinking it over. "And you can't score any goals in the first half. Deal?"

I was reluctant to answer. This wasn't a choice for me to make. This was a choice the whole team had to agree on. But I didn't have time to call them, not that Rinji or Mai would let me, anyway.

"Fine," I said, before going back up to bed. It was going to be one heck of a match.

* * *

So how's the story so far? Yeah, and for your information, Yuki always has something up her sleeves. Please read and review.


	3. Best Friends

Tendou Souji  
_This story has potential. Feel free to use my OC. Just change his age, his personality and Digimon partner are the same.  
Why not make my OC the antithesis to Hiroto?  
_That's a great idea, making him the antithesis to Hiroto. I'll keep that in mind.

Elegon  
_I was going crazy trying to figure out who that digimon was! I love Gizamon! Renji is so mean to Hiroto! I can't wait for the next chapter!  
_Sorry if you're mad at me using Gizamon as the punching bag. And if you're going to hate Rinji, you might as well get his name right. Haha, that was a joke. :D

yukihime211  
_Can't wait for the next chapter. ^-^  
_Don't worry, Kiyomi's going to be the first other OC introduced. No offense to anyone else.

RazenX  
_Good story so far. The characters are interesting, and I like the 1st person view. I also like how you are introducing the OCs for Road to Victor in this one first. Can't wait for more-X  
_Thanks. I kind of try to make the characters more interesting, though I might need some tips. Any idea on how to do so?

Thanks for the reviews, everyone, and if you want, you can write how you want your characters to meet Hiroto/any of the other introduced digidestined. Just add it into your reviews or PM me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 3: Best Friends

It took a while for Veemon to understand human culture, such as not banging your head on things you want to know more about. Does that even work? He also had trouble getting to sleep on the bed I got ready for him. A king-sized one. There were two in my room in case someone wanted to sleep over. Yes, the beds fit perfectly well because my room was bigger than a penthouse.

The next day, I was feeling excited. Every Saturday, I would go out at ten to get ready for soccer practice and come home at six for dinner. I grabbed my backpack and urged Veemon out of bed, only to find that he was staring confusedly at his reflection in the mirror, thinking it was another Veemon. I placed him in my bag before rushing out to have breakfast with my four friends.

Yes, I don't eat at home, not usually anyway. That's mostly because of the silent treatment I get from Rinji and Mai. Not very much for Yuki. She couldn't stop talking that I thought she was born with infinite saliva. That would've been epic, saliva drooling all over the floor like that. I bet we'd have to get a dozen mops to clear everything up.

Anyway, since I don't eat at home, I eat out with my friends. Sometimes we went out for food, or other times we just went to each other's places to get some cornflakes or something. Just not at my house. Not when Rinji the terror is around. No, not even my friends are close enough to even like Rinji a teensy bit.

We were supposed to meet at Lance's house, which was the unofficial meeting place of our group. The reason's because his house was conveniently located at the center of our houses, making it less work to walk all the way there. Yeah, to answer your questions, we didn't use cars very much. Rinji says walking is a good way to train our legs, but I bet he was just tiring us out.

"So, did Rinji break your heart again?" Dylan asked as we met up outside of Lance's garden. This guy is amazing. We've been friends for so long that he could already tell something was wrong with just one look at my face. Was I becoming that readable?

"Not really Rinji," I said, wanting to blame it all on Yuki, but I found myself unable to. No, not the 'I-care-about-my-sister-and-don't-want-to-talk-bad-about-her' kind of feel, but more like an instinct to get them all involved. "More like Rinji, Mat and Yuki altogether."

"So what did Yuki ask you to do this time?" a girl's voice came from behind us. Yuna. That had to be her. There was no one else I knew with that voice. Not that there was anything special about it.

"Ask for a 10-nil score before the first half of our soccer game today ends," I replied.

The colour on both Dylan and Yuna's face drained almost immediately. I wondered what was such a big deal with that. It was just practice after all.

"And you said yes?" Dylan asked, his voice giving away the fact that he was worried half-to-death within. I didn't blame him. It was hard to get an equaliser for ten goals in the second half. To put it short, there was almost zero percent of winning if they get a ten score lead in the first half.

"You know he has to," Yuna said. "How the heck are we going to be the school representatives if they win the match?"

School representatives? What was she talking about? I think she needed to get her ears checked, or better yet have her whole brain checked. Who in the world or _what_ in the world gave her that stupid idea? Wouldn't I have heard of it? But with a digimon by my side, I doubt I could've noticed a whole swarm of bees stinging me, so I guess it's fair.

"School representatives? What do you mean?" I asked.

"We were challenged by some freako strong school from Okinawa," Yuna explained.

"And the match was today!" Dylan added.

I suddenly felt so stupid. Why would Yuki waste such a precious request on something so petty and sweaty like practice? It was crazy talk. There was definitely something in it for her. And that was being the school representatives. I smiled not because of how I screwed up, but because she never really won a real game against my team in a fight.

I didn't have the motivation to talk to anyone afterwards. Not because I was depressed, but because I was starving. I haven't had breakfast yet, did you already forget that? Anyway, Dylan informed Lance in his room and I could hear the all-so-calm Lance yell in surprise. Yuna greeted Minnie at the front door, and a few seconds later she also let out a scream.

Forgetting about that important and life-or-death matter, I couldn't keep a secret from any of my friends for long. So, I invited everyone around. I opened up my backpack and out jumped Veemon. I was expecting all my friends to yell in terror or run saying that the apocalypse was here, but no.

"It's so cute!" Yuna said, picking it up. "You have to keep this from Rinji. He'll definitely take it away."

"_Him_" I stressed. "Take _him_ away. He's not an it."

"As long as he doesn't poop on this floor that's fine by me," Lance said, before he quickly added in. "Or any other floor within the boundaries of this house."

"Where'd you get him?" Dylan asked, eyeing Veemon curiously.

"Can he talk?" Minnie asked.

"Of course I can talk!" Veemon burst out. "I've been stuck in that small thing you call a bag and I almost suffocated. And you're all cuddling me like a baby?" It was quite cute hearing him get angry in his cute voice. It was as though a two-year-old was trying to act like a senior in school. I could've just laughed, but I didn't for the small guy's sake.

After having a nice breakfast (it was just coco crunch, but that's my favourite food) we spent the morning dribbling and shooting and passing and tackling and all that normal soccer stuff. You don't want to be bored half to death by this, trust me. In similar ways, I'd rather do a hundred thousand push-ups than listen to Yuki complain about her clothes. Partly because she was mean... but you get the idea.

Afternoon came soon enough. I asked my friends to get to the football field, saying I would catch up. Even though we always beat Yuki, I was having second doubts about winning since it was ten-nil. Our formation and strategy might give the advantage, but Yuki could always sweet-talk Rinji into telling her our formation and strategy, not counting the fact that he already willingly does that.

I realized it was three by the time I was ready to go. I ran as quick as I could to the soccer field. It wasn't too far away, but I didn't want to tire myself out too much or I wouldn't be able to play. If I calculated correctly, I had thirty minutes before the match would start, and the distance is less than a kilometre, so jogging would get me there on time.

Traffic jams, I was expecting. An accident, I was expecting. Something to slow me down, anything, I was expecting. But not a school-bus sized monster. It swooped out of the sky as I was running to the field. I ducked and almost crashed onto a pavement if I didn't somersault myself back up.

Looking up, I saw a wyvern flying in circles above me. It was blue in colour, with a dark blue underside. It wore a skull for a mask, which only had holes for its eyes to see through. It had fiery hair that spread out like a lion's mane. Its wings were red and torn, so I was surprised it could fly. It bared its sharp teeth at me.

"Any idea what that is?" I paused for a while. I felt Veemon opening the backpack and looking up.

"Must be Airdramon. He's a champion digimon, so I don't think I can fight him."

"Great, just what I needed," I sighed. I was late and there was something to stop me. Worse still, I might not survive through this one. I could already see the headlines on the newspaper 'Young boy and weird creature dies of unknown attack'.

I ran into a small alley where I was hoping I could get it to show itself instead of attacking and running. Also, I had to angle it away from the other humans (which Veemon kept calling hu-mons). Sure enough, Airdramon followed me into the alley, and I realized it was a bad idea. I was cornered and if I showed any sign of winning he just had to fly away.

He roared and numerous air spears emerged from who-knows-where. I was paralyzed by fear, so I couldn't move. Miraculously, all the spears created dents in the cement wall behind me, but not even hurting me a bit. Veemon jumped out and turned white, changing back to his 'rookie' form. I didn't even know what was the difference in levels, but I didn't want to ask. It also just dawned on me that this was the first time Veemon changed back to his bigger form.

Airdramon roared once more, and the spears emerged once again. I doubted I was going to get so lucky twice. Luckily, this time Veemon was there to protect me. He smacked the spears aside with his claws, and the last one with his head (like I said, he has an iron head. I was glad I didn't play 'Who Has The Hardest Head' with him).

A reaction pounded within my heart, and I once again let it take over, hoping that I would be able to beat this monster quickly. I jumped onto the wall, and used each one as a boost to get higher. When I was at Airdramon's height, I did a somersault to get to him. While my hands were facing downwards, Veemon grabbed them and I slammed him onto Airdramon.

Veemon struggled a little, trying to keep him steady. "Woah! Down, crazy, down!" he yelled. Airdramon managed to throw him off, but Veemon seemed to be expecting that. He held his hands out and I felt another tingle in my nerves. I grabbed onto his hands and he swung me up onto Airdramon. The dragon couldn't support my weight (was I that heavy?) and crumpled to the ground.

Veemon then punched him up, before punching him into a wall. Airdramon looked as though he was about to get up, but Veemon unleashed so many eye-escaping lightning-quick physic-defying punches that Airdramon was forced to stay down. He then slowly disintegrated into data which flew off into the sky.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That's what happens when a digimon dies," Veemon explained. "You're turned back to data and then shipped back off to the digital world where we are reborn and have to start back our lives without any memories."

"Did you come from the digital world when you first landed at the beach?" I asked.

"Yeah," Veemon replied. "Now I'd better get back in your bag." He crawled into my bag, forcing himself in, and it wasn't until he 'degenerated' that he was able to fit.

I looked at my watch and realized that all the commotion had taken away my thirty minutes. Lance must've been leading the team as co-captain at the moment. If I still hurry up, I might make it in time for the second half. I could only picture my team letting all the goals go through, not knowing what to do as Yuki annihilated them from both sides. She was as much a genius as I was.

I arrived at the field in time for the whistle for the first-half to end. This was not going to be good. I didn't have to look at the scoreboard to see what was happening. Over half the team had injuries. I was kind of surprised when some of my teammates also had bruises on their arms despite not being goalkeepers.

"Where were you!" Yuna asked, half-yelling half-crying. "They're destroying us!"

"Sorry!" was all I had to say. But it wasn't enough. One look at the scoreboard told me it was already 10-nil. I couldn't believe how Yuki had managed to do that even without my help. With the way my team was looking, I could tell they weren't planning on giving out the goals. Yuki had personally destroyed them.

"You should've come earlier," Lance said sternly. I could see he was trying to hold back tears. Not only were we losing, but half the team was unable to play.

"Well, I'm here now. What's the problem with that?" I asked.

"We could've gotten a tie if we fought at full force in the second half, but we don't even have half the team, so how do we become the representatives?" Minnie retorted.

"I said sorry! What else do you want?" I couldn't believe that this whole digimon thing was making me and my friends fall apart. And all after a day?

"Sorry just doesn't cut it!" Dylan said. "You abandoned us back there. And unless you can help us win this you better have a good explanation for being late."

"Or a good load of money to treat us to breakfast every Saturday for a month," Minnie said, smiling dreamily at the fact that she wouldn't have to pay for a month. On Saturdays for breakfasts, at least.

"Fine!" I said. "I'll help us win, okay?"

I got changed and went onto the field, almost forgetting about Veemon. Almost. I could see from our condition that we may as well quit. Imagine there are only five people in a single team able to stand properly, and the entire opponent team at full strength. That's what's happening now. Or, you could simply imagine fighting pros.

"Here's what we're going to do," I said as my team crowded around me.

When the discussion was over, my team looked ridiculous. I could hear Yuki's laughs at me, and bad memories flashed my mind. She was a few minutes older than me, so you could say she was more daring. She once tore my school textbook in half and yet I still had to pay for it. What's worse was that Rinji and Mai sided Yuki in front of the teachers and not me.

Only I was a forward. Dylan and Yuna were about two steps behind and three steps to the right and left of me, whereas Lance and Minnie were the only midfielders. I had five defenders at the goal. This was a lousy strategy, but it would give us an advantage. Yuki would be too overconfident to think things out carefully.

Two minutes, I scored. Then again at four. By the time the second half ended, we had sixteen goals in. We were practically jumping with joy, mostly because only Lance, Dylan, Yuna, Minnie and I had to move about, but also the fact that we got a new record. The last one was fifteen-nil, which was about few years ago.

Yuki stomped her foot, and went sulking to Rinji and Mai. She could suck up to them all she wants, that won't change anything. I was younger by a few seconds, but better. Sounds weird, but the truth's like that sometimes. Turns out, I'm more mature, but in my brother and sister's eyes, Yuki's better.

The victory cleared things up. We were so glad we forgot we were fighting almost a second ago. I was so glad I wanted to grab Veemon out to cheer as well, but I fought back the will, especially when I saw Veemon trying to creep out of my bag to join in. I signalled for him to stay in and he understood.

That night, everyone gathered up in my room. We baked pizzas, but I was pretty sure we had it all wrong. We had to re-make it a couple of times to get it right. Rinji didn't yell at us the reason being he wasn't home. He had treated Yuki and Mai to a five-star restaurant, saying that he didn't have enough money to bring me along. Last I saw his wallet, it was filled with cash.

But I had just as much fun at home. We locked all the doors and closed all the windows so our house looked like it was being robbed. We did this because Veemon wanted to come out of the room and do a little exploring, almost breaking Rinji's prized chess set. We played with mine, which was about the standard size, which Veemon almost annihilated with his head when he lost.

That was one of the best times I have ever had.

* * *

Don't think that getting sixteen-nil is impossible, because if you're at Hiroto's level it's a piece of cake. And if you're wondering about anything, feel free to ask me. I'll answer it as well as I can, unless I want to keep it a secret. :)

Please review.


	4. New People

pokemon fan 1991  
_good story so far can you make my charter in a chapter as a villan please  
P.S his main digimon is Shoutmon and xros forms  
_Sure, your character will actually appear in this chapter. Sorry if I portrayed him to be too aggressive. I'll change it if you want. After all, it is your OC.

RazenX  
_Good chapter. It showed his first digimon battle, which was good and it showed how his family isn't getting him done. This is pretty good so far. Can't wait for more-X  
P.S. I think you said in Road to Victory that some of the OCs were the original digidestined, which I assume you mean are the people who came before 01. If so, I'd like my OC to be the original digidestined of __Knowledge.  
_Sure, but you don't have to choose exactly from the eight traits prtrayed in 01. You can choose loyalty or something if you want, but if you still want Knowledge that's fine by me.

yukihime211  
_Quick updates. ^-^ Lol. It was funny how everyone was treating Veemon like he was a stuffed animal or a pet. Yuki deserved losing the match. =_= That's sweet. ^-^ As for how Hiroto meets Kiyomi...I leave that up to you. ^-^  
_Well, I think you'll want to read this chapter. Kiyomi's in it! I want to say sorry if she's a little too soft or something, so I'll change that part if you want. And Kiyomi might not meet PicoDevimon for a while.

Tendou Souji  
_Nice chapter. I feel rather sorry for Hiroto but somewhat respect him for putting with his family's attitude.  
Veemon's battle with Airdramon was good. Just comes to show that forms do not matter. If one has the will to protect what he holds dear, he or she can accomplish great things.  
As for how my OC shall be introduced into the fray, I'll PM you.  
_Wow, you also made your OC to be a genius like Hiroto. But this can't be if Seishirou is 17 years old. Hiroto is just 11. And truth be told, there's no limit to Hiroto's abilities. I'll tell you later in the storyline why this is. And have you noticed? Hiroto doesn't have a digivice yet, meaning Veemon could be someone else's digimon...

And if anyone of you has a question about this fanfic in your mind, feel free to ask me through reviews or PMs. I'll answer them as well as I can.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 4: New People

The evening passed quickly enough. Then, my friends surprised me by saying that they would sleep over at my place. Lance and Dylan on my bed, while Yuna and Minnie were on the other. I had to sleep on the floor. I practically owned the place yet I get the worse sleeping place of all.

Wow, we had a blast. Yuna said that she just got word that a kid from Hokkaido was coming around, and he was as fast as lightning. How did Yuna get this information? Well, she did personally know the school board members. And Yuki wasn't the only one who could charm-speak. That's what I called for people's abilities to convince people with their words easily.

I was sure that if Yuki knew about him she would instantly recruit him into her soccer team, despite him being a member of the track-runners team. From how Yuna described him, he could catch up to a biker going at half-speed. Yes, but still, that was amazing. I was lucky Yuki only took girls into her team, otherwise we'd have an amazing enemy on her team.

Other than that, we also gossiped a lot. Minnie told us that there was a guy in school that every girl wants to date, and he was rumoured to be falling for Yuki, but not vice versa. I laughed at this statement. Yuki would _never_ and I repeat _never_ fall in love until maybe ten or twenty years later? She practically bullies guys for her free time.

Lance surprised us by cooking takoyaki, which I never knew he could do before. If you don't know what it is and don't want to waste your time Googling it, then I'll explain. It's Japanese for grilled octopus. But don't be disgusted, it's actually quite nice since they cook it up into a ping-pong-ball sized... ball.

He made one that literally sent us begging to him for more. He seemed to keep a secret stash in his backpack or something, since he did this all in the mini-kitchen in my room. Yes, I also had that. It was like a miniature house in my room. You can say it's as big as your whole house doubled the size. Yeah, it's a person's dream house, but imagine the tiredness of walking all the way to get something.

Dylan showed us some interesting new books he bought. Interesting to him and Minnie, but boring to us. Lance, Yuna and I were practically on the floor seeing if we would last another minute when he finished explaining what each book was about. I think he could put anyone to sleep with a single sentence.

I didn't have anything to show them, but Veemon did. He took out a piece of metal (where did that come from?) and then broke it in half with two bangs of his head. I didn't know if I should be amazed or horrified. I might accidentally break my own head if I was so sleepy to agree to his 'Who Has The Hardest Head' game.

The next day, we went out for breakfast together. Despite me helping them win yesterday, I still felt like I had to treat them to breakfast. It was the least I could do, seeing as half the team visited the doctors yesterday. We went out for tom yam noodles, which were too hot for Lance and Dylan, but the rest of us were okay. I had to slip a butter and 'kaya' toast into my bag for Veemon, but it's cool.

We were walking along the pavement when something really caught our attention. In an alley, we could hear sounds. Not those cat and dog sounds, but something like a whimper and then another gruff voice. Yuna, being the smartest girl (I said girl, not person) in the group, said she knew a girl was being bullied. We believed her, since she'd beat up girl-bullying people millions of times.

When we reached the dead-end of the alley after about half a dozen turns, we saw what she'd suspected. Four guys around two metres tall and a girl around one and a half metres tall were standing around another girl, who was whimpering in the centre. She was partly sobbing, since her face was wet with tears.

The girl wasn't anyone I knew. She had waist length silver hair, which was unnatural, as well as dark green eyes. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a pale purple crop jacket. She also had a black miniskirt which almost covered her spandex shorts. She wore black tennis shoes, so I guess she was a good tennis player, since they were judged on the colour of their shoes in my school.

"Why don't you just go home?" one of the boys said.

"Your silver coloured hair isn't wanted here!" another one added in.

"Did you bleach it or something when you were young?" the girl in the middle said. The silver-haired girl was already wheezing, having panic attacks, I presumed. "No wonder your parents left you alone. They probably don't want to see light shine in their eyes every time they see you."

Yuna probably didn't want to listen to any more of that crappy teasing, because she marched up to them and then pretended to cough. The bullies turned around, looking at her menacingly. Yuna folded her arms and tapped her feet, as though waiting for them to make the first move. Was she trying to save the girl or get pounded to death?

When the first guy doubled over after charging head on at her, everyone else looked in shock. Yes, even I was shocked. She sidestepped to the left and sent a fist into his stomach without moving much, and he had already fell onto the floor in pain. Please remind me to run away if I ever get into a fight with Yuna.

Anyway, after seeing the incident before their eyes, three of the bullies (two guys and a girl) ran away. The one left tightened his fists and looked ready to kill Yuna. He had dark light skin, and messy brown hair. He wore a red shirt with short blue jeans with a locket tied to them with a picture of a girl on it.

"You're going to pay for scaring off my gang like that," he said. He reached for his back and took out a long sword, ready to cut us up. How the heck did I _not_ notice that super long killer samurai sword on his back?

This freaked Yuna out. "You have a sword?" Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sherlock Holmes.

"Like I said, you are going to pay for scaring my gang off like that," his cold voice came again. Something told me that he wasn't kidding around with that thing.

"Wait!" I said, almost clamping my mouth and wishing I had hit my head a hundred times than say that one word. "I'm the one who asked her to do that," I said blindly. Oh, how I wish I said something like 'Take her!' or something. Seriously, this guy emitted fear like no other. And when I mean no other, I mean _no other._ It was like death surrounded him.

He ran at me, holding the sword up high. I didn't know if it was my reflexes that helped me or the fact that I was just plain lucky, but the sword missed me by a millimetre, getting stuck in the ground. Something tingled within me again, and the next thing I knew I've kicked the guy across the floor.

"Who the heck brings a samurai sword around with him?" I asked.

"Drake Ren, that's who," the kid said. "Remember my name, for I shall be the one who ends your pitiful life."

Great, being all samurai was not enough, now he has to copy lame catchphrases from several cartoons I watched as a kid. To add to the weirdness level, he placed his hands in a certain formation, and then ran off. And what was he talking about ending my life? I still had seventy years to live.

Anyway, with him gone, we went to confront the girl who was sobbing in the corner. She was wearing the Saikou High School uniform, so she was probably from our school. Probably back from some stupid activity at the school, and judging by her tennis shoes, I'd say she was practising for the tennis match that was coming up. Not that I knew anything else about it.

"You okay?" Minnie asked, helping the girl up. I could tell she was older than us, probably thirteen. Must've felt embarrassing needing juniors to come to the rescue.

"Yes," she replied.

However, we were given little time to ponder on that matter. Or more accurately, _I_ was given little time to ponder about that matter. An explosion caught our attention, and Veemon's thrashing around in my backpack made me sure it was a digimon's doing. I excused myself from my shocked friends and dashed towards the location.

Turns out, the explosion was just a block away. An apartment scheduled for demolition was on fire, but what scared me the most was the kid standing in the alley next to the burning building. There was no one else anywhere close. I ran over to the guy, who seemed to be talking to someone. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the kid was Drake. Drake Ren. Did he start the fire?

Upon even closer inspection, I saw that he wasn't talking to some_one _but instead talking to some_thing_. It was a robotic-like digimon, coated in red paint. Its chest, hands and legs were white in colour, with black claws. In its right hand was a microphone with two points stinking out at the top and one at the bottom. Did it sing its enemies to death?

"Get away from that thing!" I yelled. "It's dangerous!" But Drake just smiled at me like he'd get his revenge sooner than I'd liked. And I would've preferred it to be never, not in my lifetime at least.

"You think you're so good at hand-to-hand combat. But how will you do when it's two against one? Shoutmon! Attack!" Drake said. I could tell his mind was half cracked by just listening to his voice, not the way he talked like a freak-a-zoid maniac.

Shoutmon seemed to hesitate a while, before running at me at full speed. He got ready to scratch me but Veemon leapt out of my bag and deflected the microphone with his iron hide, or more precisely his iron head. The mike was deflected away, but Shoutmon turned it around and tried stabbing us with the end point of the mike.

I grabbed onto it, but Drake also decided to join in the fight and punched my in the gut. If Yuki saw me then, she would be cheering him on. I did a round house kick to his back, and then pulled the microphone away from Shoutmon, giving Veemon a chance to attack the stunned digimon with his iron head. Then, I hit Drake back with the mike.

Shoutmon grabbed onto it, and then somehow pulled it away from me. Veemon punched him, but Drake blocked it with his foot and kicked Veemon back. I ran forward and caught Veemon, cushioning his fall. This kid Drake really knew how to fight.

Then, a certain sense tingled again. I grabbed Veemon and flung him high up. Veemon came skyrocketing down like a missile. Drake and Shoutmon were too slow to catch a glimpse, and Veemon hit directly into Shoutmon. The shockwave threw Drake back, but it had dissipated by the time it reached me.

Then, I ran over and roundhouse kicked Shoutmon in the snout (if he had one) and then threw him into Drake. He was now at the opening of the alley, and I could feel the heat radiating from the burning building next to me. Suddenly, I heard Yuna call out for me. Drake's lips curved into a smile. Not a good smile, a grim wicked evil one.

He ran off with Shoutmon by his side, so I thought he had given up. But I was wrong, and I was seldom wrong. It must've been the tiredness of fighting or the pressure of the heat that was messing with my brain. An eighth note (musical note) flew towards her, exploding at her feet. She was thrown onto the floor.

I stopped dead in my tracks, seeing Drake walk tauntingly slow towards Yuna with a samurai sword in hand, pointing the tip at her throat. I thought he left that thing at the alley where he was bullying a girl? And where did he even get these lethal things? The black market? I was surprised the police weren't looking for him.

He threatened to slice through Yuna's neck, which Shoutmon seemed to be uneasy about. Yes, my friend was at the verge of death and I was still looking around. You can call me whatever you want. Uncaring, selfish, stupid, I don't care. What was racing in my mind now was how I could stop him _and_ save Yuna at the same time.

For your information, just to clear things up, Yuna is NOT my girlfriend. She's Lance's unofficial girlfriend. We were friends when we were still seven, and that time the only thing on our minds was what to play now and what to play tomorrow. We did not care anything about love, but I could easily see it in Lance and Yuna's eyes. So stop thinking about me and Yuna holding hands. That's gross.

Anyway, the sword was still at Yuna's neck, and Drake asked Shoutmon to attack. Seeing as he had no choice (it must've been his digimon partner) Shoutmon fired an eighth note at our way. We couldn't do anything about it. It exploded at my feet and I felt like a total loser. I could've evaded it but I didn't just to save someone's life.

Suddenly, a miracle happened. A ball of metal hit Shoutmon, sending him flying to the wall opposite the burning building. A figure jumped in and knocked the lights out of Drake, grabbing the sword and throwing it away into the building at the same time. The figure looked at me with blue eyes and I knew what I had to do.

"Veemon! Now!" I yelled. Veemon jumped onto my hands from behind and I boosted him up. He went rocketing down like a jet, hitting Shoutmon. He struggled to get up after the attack, but Drake seemed to have regained consciousness quickly and fled with him right _into_ the burning building. I could hear him curse as he ran.

"You'll lose one day, boy," he said as he disappeared into the burning building. He must've been nuts, but then I realized that I had used up too much of my energy. The next thing I knew, the back of my head hit the ground and I blacked out.

* * *

How was this chapter? I'm hoping to get the OCs out one by one, since that would evade confusion. And to clear things up, there were _two_ generations of digidestined portrayed in this story. Do you want to be the current unexperienced one or the previous skilled one? I'll leave that decision to you all, but there can only be six more previous digidestined and five more for the current digidestined. Extra ones won't be left out, I promise. But I'll write somethings down to ease your choice.

Previous Digidestined - Not featured much, but very important. Some of them are cruel to the younger generation. Six slots left open. Two OCs.

Current Digidestined - Main characters. Two slots left open. Three OCs, Kiyomi, Drake and Seishirou.

Please review! :)


	5. Another Digidestined

Dowski  
_Very good so far, and I hope you'll use my OC a bit. He can still be around 17ish if you want, and he can just be a support character. He's kinda supposed to be outside of time-space after he gains his full power, so it would be possible for him to come help. Healing is his specialty, but with a Ultimate as a partner, he could be very problematic for people causing trouble. He's good tho, so don't try to change that :P Can't wait to read more!  
_I kind of want to introduce your character as soon as I introduce the elder digidestined, which might not be so quick, but it will still be done. And don't worry, I wouldn't expect so mature people to be evil.

Elegon  
_I just read the last chapter! I was so surprised to see you put up two chapters in one day! Anyway, I would love to have friends just like Hiroto! Also, I really want to be a main character! Can I have the crest of Hope :D Plus, this story is getting seriously awesome! I wonder who Veemon belongs too? O.o Plus, I was kinda hoping for some Hiruna (Hiroto/Yuna) love 3 But Lanuna (Lance/Yuna) will be pretty awesome too!  
_Technically speaking, I didn't put two chapters in at once. And sure, you can have the crest of Hope if you really want to. And don't you think it's weird how the digidestined usually get their digivices around the time they'll meet their digimon, but Hiroto didn't get his?  
P.S. I haven't been into five chapters into the story and people are already naming couples. What's wrong with that? :D

pokemon fan 1991  
_thank for chossing my OC and if you want me to tell more about him pm me  
_Sure, I'll tell you if I need any information on Drake.

NovelistOfTheSky  
_I really like this idea, I apologise for not reviewing on the first chapter like I had originally intended to. I've been having issues with my internet. Anyway, I enjoy reading this style of story especially by you, I'm really enjoying it._  
_You can use my Oc ,as long as he's 16 not 18 and if it's okay could he be a current Digidestined? Even though he's supposed to be a fairy exprienced digidestined at this point. When I desgined him I always saw him as fairly naive and cocky at 16, still not completely mature and with a quick temper. Would it be possible for you to make him a bit of a flirt or have a love interest? You can do whatever takes your fancy I'm not going to complain. I honestly can't wait to read more of this. Keep up the good work dude.  
_I'm glad you enjoy this style of writing. Yeah, I guess he can be fairly experienced with Lightmon. But the flirt part... maybe, oh I don't know, a little someone called Sora?

yukihime211  
_Oh no need to apologize about her being soft. Its spot on. ^-^ As for PicoDevimon not showing up for a while that's fine. ^-^ This chapter was very action packed. I really liked how you introduced the characters.  
_Wow, I thought I had Kiyomi wrong, but I guess I got her right. PicoDevimon is showing up, only later in the story where she's introduced as a digidestined. And how did I introduce the characters which caught your attention?

Tendou Souji  
_I told you before, you may alter Seishirou's age to be about Hiroto's age.  
As for this chapter, a job well done. Nice to see a digidestined start off as an antagonist.  
I wondering about that kid from Hokkaido? Hmm...  
Who knows, maybe Hiroto will inherit Davis' digivice seeing as he has Veemon as a 'partner'.  
I also noticed that you use some terms from South East Asia like 'kaya' and tom yam. Maybe you live in the area or maybe you just googled it. Who knows?  
Update soon.  
_Sorry, I guess I didn't remember that I could alter it. A digidestined starting off as an antagonist is normal, isn't it? Like Ken, Koichi, and Keenan (the Falcomon kid in Digimon Savers)? And the kid from Hokkaido will also play a big part. Same with the Okinawa thing.  
As for the inheriting digivices thing, I don't think that's possible. Davis hasn't gotten Veemon yet, remember? This is a year after 01 as well as a year before 02.

Wow, quite a number of people reviewed for chapter 4. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 5: Another Digidestined

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in my bedroom. Was all that a dream? Then, I heard a small snoring sound beside me. Veemon was sleeping there soundly. Nope, not a dream alright. I wondered how I got here. I couldn't see anyone else in the room. When I sat up, only then did I notice a boy sitting at the chair reading a book while waiting for me to wake up. Lance.

We've been pretty tight for the last five years, so there was no wonder he wouldn't take up the burden of watching over me. But how long was I out? Lance seemed to know I was awake, as he smiled as I sat up on my bed. I was careful not to wake Veemon up.

"You're finally awake, sleepyhead," Lance said.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours or so," Lance replied. "Don't worry, Rinji doesn't know anything about this."

"What happened to Yuna?" I asked, but Lance just shrugged it off.

"She's fine back home now," he replied. I was relieved. If one of my friends got hurt to a certain point I wouldn't forgive myself at all. Not until my life was over. No. Maybe forever.

"Well, you better rest," Lance said. "Now that you're awake, I don't have to babysit you anymore." I could tell that was a joke.

"Well, at least I'm not the baby," I replied, smiling.

"Get some rest," he said, before walking out the door.

I slumped back onto the bed, but my mind was swirling with questions. Did Drake survive the burning building? What even happened to it, anyway? And what about the figure that had come to my rescue back then? I could tell by the blue eyes and long hair that she was a girl, but what my mind couldn't process was who that girl was.

"I need some chocolate..." Veemon said. I was kind of surprised, and was about to grab him some when I realized he was just sleep talking. He mentioned a few other types of food like pizza or fried chicken, but other than that he was fast asleep.

"What happened back there?" I asked myself as I drifted off to sleep looking at the ceiling.

I woke up at four o'clock tomorrow morning. There was only one thing in my mind. No, not finding out who my rescuer was, or finding out what happened to the burning building, but instead I was keen on getting breakfast. I had missed dinner last night sleeping, and I felt like eating a whole horse right now. Wrong, I felt like eating a killer whale.

I dug in the kitchen fridge downstairs for something to eat, and finally concluded that everything that was delicious wasn't mine. Want to know how I knew? There were labels with the words 'Off Limits to Hiroto' taped on the plates. Should've known. I just grabbed some milk and cornflakes and sat myself down to eat.

After about four bowls, I was full. Don't think this is amazing. I once knew a kid who was able to eat a dozen bowls of cereal and still ask for more. I guess my body didn't use as much energy for daily purposes, like maybe survival and running for my life. But with the digimon attacks, I was sure that I could've eaten two dozen bowls to fill my stomach.

Two hours passed with me lying in bed doing nothing, and it was finally time to go to school. I was excited as today we would have PE lessons, but I couldn't just leave Veemon at home. Rinji would definitely find him, one way or another. So, I decided to place him into my backpack and bring him to school together with me.

As strict as Saikou teachers were, they didn't forbid us from bringing toys or technologies to school. I once saw a few kids bringing their phones to school and using them in front of the teachers, and I mean right in front of them, yet not get caught. They could've bribed them though. Anyway, I told Veemon to act like a toy whenever I opened the zipper.

The morning got by well enough. I got to school without getting attacked that much, and those attacks came from traffic jams. I saw a couple of bullies that fled once they saw me. I... kind of accidentally destroyed their hideout (an alley with a few broken furniture) when they messed with some of my friends a few years ago. I thought they were called _bullies_ for a reason?

When I reached the school, I proceeded to the fifth floor, where my class was located. Yeah, our school is as high as a skyscraper that it exceeded the skies. No, I was just kidding, but you get the idea. It's very very tall. There are several blocks, each with seven floors and about ten rooms on each floor, counting in the gigantic toilets and such.

The classrooms were huge and air-conditioned or heated. Each table was arranged very nicely row to row and column to column. It was rare to see a single table out of place. The tables were inputted with touch screen computers. Yes, it's high class, but that's only if you manage to stay in the class. Students were transferred among classes almost every week.

The day went on as normal. There was talk about how to do fractions that involved multiplications and such. Despite our class being first class the lessons went on very slowly. The teacher explained everything like a snail that half the class would doze off while the teacher was scribbling on the blackboard, only to be awaken by their friends when the teacher was about to turn around.

But something unexpected (that's a lot coming from me) happened in the second period. The teacher introduced a new kid who would be 'studying with us' for a while. That's their way of saying someone transferred here. Their 'for a while' is usually for an eternity when it comes to books and knowledge, but only a split second when it comes to fun and games.

He wore a white collared-up shirt under a dual coloured vest. He also wore a necklace with an inverted pentagram on it. He had a pair of fingerless gloves strapped on, but one was black while the other was white. He had on a pair of black slacks with two white belts criss-crossing each other around his lower abdomen. His sneakers were blue with a silver crescent moon emblazed on each one.

He introduced himself as Seishirou Syuusuke. The teacher seemed to have taken a liking to him, as they called him the genius of the century. Guess someone broke my entrance exams average score of ninety-eight. He got a ninety-nine instead. Oh well, at least there would be _some_ competition in this class now, rather than a total bummer like before.

The first few seconds with him in the class was okay, until he kept telling the teachers about this and that and so on. It seemed he knew even more than the teachers did about grammar and vocabulary. Plus, in the pop quiz that the teachers gave us, he got the same score as I did, which was remarkable since no one else scored even close to even two third of our scores individually.

It was recess, and I went to the table my friends were at with some toast on it. When I reached, I saw something surprising. Sure, my friends were all already there. That wasn't different, they always sprinted to the cafeteria. I only walked. But what was crazy was that my place on the table was taken up by Seishirou. Seishirou Syuusuke. The new kid in my class.

"Oh, sorry, is this your seat?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Umm," I hesitated. He was a new student at the school, so I didn't want to discourage him from this school on the first day. I was about to say something when Yuna cut me off.

"Do you mind eating somewhere else for a change?" she asked.

"Yeah, his knowledge of computers is amazing. I didn't think anyone knew anything about computer graphic rendering, yet he knows almost as much as me!"

"Yeah, and he's got good fashion sense too," Minnie said. "Look at his outfit. It's better than that orange and red jacket you always wear."

That's it. I was outta there. I was being bought over by another kid who was technically smarter than me. All in less than a day. I turned to leave and threw the entire tray of toast into the waste bin. I was outside the cafeteria when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to turn around to see who would be that 'considerate' about me.

"What do you want, Lance?" I asked, not turning around. "Shouldn't you be asking him about anything as well?"

"Nah, not really," he replied. "But don't feel bad. Just treat it like a new kid advantage. Everyone just wants to make friends with him that's all."

I could tell by some pauses in his sentence that he was still keen on listening to Seishirou. "I know you want to ask him about some things, Lance," I responded. "You go on ahead. I'll take some time off alone."

I walked to the car park, where I usually hung around when my friends weren't around or I was depressed. On the way there, I heard gossip about Seishirou, saying that he was a nerd or something, but I paid it almost no attention. Almost.

The car park was a deserted place where no kid goes to. Almost no kid. I was the only one there, for all I knew. But this time, there was someone else there as well. A girl. She had mid-back length black hair with a streak of brown in it. She wore a red jacket over her yellow shirt, as well as jeans and sneakers.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

She wasn't stunned by my presence. Instead, she seemed to be relieved that there was someone else there with her. "How would you know?" she replied.

"This is where I come to when I'm depressed," I told her. It was sort of a secret that none of my friends even knew yet, so I surprised myself that I was telling this girl.

"You came to laugh at my failure as well?"

"What?"

She looked up, and for the first time I saw her eyes. They were bright blue. My mind went into a state of shock. She was the girl that had knocked Drake Ren down when he was about to finish me off with Shoutmon.

"Do you know that just because of a single mark I'm ranked 2nd?" she asked.

"What are you talking-" Something clicked in my head. A single mark? "Are you a transfer student as well?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But I got ninety-eight on my entrance exam, not like my other friend who got ninety-nine."

"That's pretty good. Most students can only get an eighty-two," I said, trying to make her feel better. I also didn't want to think about the fact that Seishirou had broken my record.

I heard a laugh come out of her. Just a soft one, not one that echoed throughout the school, but one that left a certain feeling in your body. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, before standing up straight and extending her hand.

"My name's Alex. It's short for Alexandria," she introduced. I shook her hand, introducing myself as well. "So, you study here?"

"Of course," I laughed happily. I felt all my troubles go away almost instantly in that laugh.

None of us said anything else after that, just leaning against a part of the wall and looking to the sky. Something tingled in my senses, and I could tell she felt it as well, as she did a cartwheel away. Me? I did a high jump and landed on the first floor. No, I'm not that awesome. I just rolled away. A second later, a small beam singed where we once stood.

"So nice to see you two lovebirds again," I heard a familiar voice say. "I think I'll give you a present to express my gratitude."

I looked up from the ground and saw a robotic digimon standing in front of us, with Drake Ren standing beside it. The robotic digimon was like nothing I've ever seen before. But that could be because I've seen less than ten digimon in my life so far, but still, it looked pretty weird. I wondered what happened to his previous partner, Shoutmon.

It had something like a blue beetle's horn covering most of its chest, and blue legs. It's sides and back were red in colour, with its hands looking like gatling guns or something. Its head was white in colour and had a large red V on it. It kind of reminded me about Veemon, in a way, but that was mostly because of the V on its head. Other than that, it could be a killing machine.

I needed to get Veemon out of my bag to even stand a chance against this... thing. Problem is, I left Veemon in my bag upstairs in the classroom. I looked to my right where I expected Alex to be, but she seemed to have disappeared. I didn't think twice to ponder about that matter as another light shot at me from the tip of the horn. I dashed up the stairs as fast as I could.

"Why are you running, boy? Don't you know it's rude not to welcome people into your grounds?" Drake taunted me as he chased me from behind. I could hear the robot's clink clank on the cement floor as it ascended the stairs.

Didn't anyone hear that crazy freak talking? I guess not. The cafeteria was all the way at the other block, and we were probably on the whole other side. Even the teachers were chilling out in the teacher's lounge, which was coincidentally (and unfortunately) near the cafeteria as well. Brief statement, the whole place other than the cafeteria is deserted.

By the moment I reached the classroom, my heart was pounding and my knees were shaking. Not only did I have to run all the way up here, I just realized I haven't had my lunch yet. Darn it... I shouldn't have wasted so much good food. Now I'm starving, and I probably couldn't move another step if my life didn't depend on me opening my bag.

I undid the zipper (duh) and Veemon jumped out, complaining about the bag as always.

"Do you know how stuffy it is in there?" Veemon asked. I guess he couldn't carry out my request of acting like a toy whenever I opened the zipper. I was lucky no one else was there.

"Listen, we have a problem," I said, but Veemon seemed to know all about it.

"I know! That crazy samurai freak is coming after you, and I was still stuck in that lame thing called a bag!"

Drake stopped outside in the corridor, with the human-sized cyborg monster standing beside him. Yeah, beside, not behind. The corridors were also large, at least two metres wide. Veemon transformed... Sorry, still haven't gotten used to the term yet. Veemon digivolved into his bigger form, and ran over at the enemy.

Veemon punched the robot several times with lightning-quick jabs, only to be flung back by a single swipe. He landed next to me, and I willed myself, no, I requested myself to feel that tingling sensation to defeat the enemy again.

"Not so strong after I upgraded Shoutmon, huh?" Drake asked. I was shocked at this reply. "Yeah, it took a few modifications to him, but now he's ready to face you easy."

"You mean you...!" I couldn't bring out the word. The action was just inhumane. Imagine implanting a microchip into your cat or dog to make it able to serve you better. Not that it's been made possible, of course.

Drake nodded, the grin still on his face. "Shoutmon told me about this wonderful new transformation he could obtain if he was merged with a certain other robot digimon. I didn't know how or where to find it, so I just took together some parts and made him look like what he told me."

"You're a maniac!" I said.

"That's not what digidestined partners do to their digimon!" Veemon added in, recovering from his hit.

"No, this is perfect! I can even control the way he moves and talks! He won't hesitate to hurt anyone anymore! He won't even hesitate to end your lives now if I wanted to!"

"Stop!" I heard a girl's voice. Alex. She was standing a few metres behind Drake. I wanted to tell her to run, until I saw a digimon standing next to her. She was also a digidestined.

* * *

Sorry if you think I made Drake a little too cruel back there, altering his digimon manually and not through digivolution. But I didn't want Ballistamon to come into the story so quickly. And you all must be wondering why there's no fighting involved in here, but this is meant for filler purposes. The ending is to crank things up a bit. And don't think Seishirou is bad. It's Hiroto's friends who are interested in what he has to say, not Seishirou himself.

Please review! And next up are the available digidestined...

Previous Digidestined - Not featured much, but very important. Some of them are cruel to the younger generation. Four slots left open. Two OCs, Hayato and Alex.

Current Digidestined - Main characters. No slots left open. Three OCs, Kiyomi, Drake, Seishirou, Elegon and Will.

Sorry if you want to be the current digidestined. It's filled. The three OCs there you should know fully well. :)


	6. Break Up?

Tendou Souji  
_Cool, Seishirou is in the story. Thanks again.  
I guess you can say that his willingness to share his knowledge with people reflects the 'light' side of his twilight personality.  
Wonder when the 'dark' side would surface? Hmm...  
This does not mean he is schizophrenic in any possible way. His heart has the perfect balance of light and darkness so he remains fairly sane.  
I'll leave you to decide how Hiroto will sort things out with Seishirou. Most likely, Hiroto would take the initiative as Seishirou never had any real friends throughout his school years so he doesn't know how to be a friend. Perhaps Hiroto can teach him.  
Could you make Veemon have a friendly rivalry with Dracomon? Their personalities somewhat mirror Sonic and Shadow's personalities.  
_You're welcome. I'm planning to make the dark side of Seishirou arise when he's in a battle, since that's when people usually get violent. It will be a while before Hiroto takes that initiative to make friends with him. And what do Sonic and Shadow act like? I've only watched a little, so I'm a little blank.

NovelistOfTheSky  
_Haha, Sora yes but if you need it to be someone else then that's okay, you're in control here. Really good chapter, You've greatly improved since I first started reading your work. Keep up the excellent work.  
_No, I know how he can be with Sora. Trust me. And thanks, I was hoping that I improved, and you confirmed it.

pokemon fan 1991  
_Drake was alsome and was you did to shoutmon was alsome too  
I hope he does this when he goes into x3  
_Sorry, but there won't be an X3. However, he'll be getting his new partner soon enough, not that other digimon won't fill his digimon partner slot.

Elegon  
_Yay! I'm a Digidestined! :) It's a Christmas miracle! :D I guess my e-mail is super slow and tells me updates a day later, gotta love technology :) I'm extremely curious to find out what the digivice looks like! I can't wait for more :D  
_Yes, you're a Digidestined. You might think that the miracle is a little coincidental though... And the digivice might be different for Hiroto than the other digidestined, for reasons that are about to be revealed... in a few chapters later.

Dowski  
_That would be awesome. But since I'm all mysterious (and end up knowing will in his future), you could pry dress me up in a cloak or something and have me be just kinda suporting from the shadows or just not have many know who I am.  
_Sure, that's okay, I guess. Make him a mysterious kid. But I would like to have him somewhat enter the story when a digidestined or digimon gets too hurt in battle.

yukihime211  
_What I meant was that you incorporated both the fact that Drake bullies girls with the history of Kiyomi being bullied about her hair color in the introduction. =_= I sound like a teacher or something. Oh well. ^-^ I'm really enjoying reading you story.  
_Sorry, I didn't notice that part. Kiyomi should be entering the story a little later, with a PicoDevimon introduction.

RazenX  
_Good chapters. The first person view works great for the story and the plot seems pretty interesting. I think you write the OCs well too. Can't wait for more-X  
_Thanks. The OCs are quite fun to put into the story, since that means more creativity and available options.

_This story's caught my interest. I'll look forward to how it unfolds.  
_Thanks.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 6: Break Up?

"You think that just because you have back-up now you can stop me? You aren't even close to being able to finish Shoutmon off! Wrong, he's not Shoutmon anymore. He's Shoutmon X2!" Drake said, his eyes gleaming.

I took a look at Alexandria's digimon partner. It had purple fur, but its snout, body front, hands, legs and tail tip were white in colour instead. It had three claws coming out of each hand and foot, all of which were black in colour. There were very small bat wings on its back. It had a large red crystal on its head that reflected the sunlight rays.

"You're a digidestined...?" I asked, the words coming out of my mouth one by one.

"Yup," Alexandria gave me a thumbs up and a smile, before turning back to Shoutmon 'X2'. "Dorumon, let's go!"

Dorumon fired a metallic ball out of its mouth, hitting Shoutmon X2 square in the chest. The robotic digimon stumbled backwards a little. Dorumon didn't stop there. He kept firing metal balls at Shoutmon X2, causing the digimon to keep backing away. Towards me. Yes, Shoutmon X2 had his back faced to me, meaning every step he took backwards meant that he was getting closer to me.

I remembered that a metal ball had hit Shoutmon yesterday when he was about to finish me off with a musical note. It just dawned on me that she was the girl that gave us time to react when Drake had me cornered with a sword at one of my friend's neck. Remind me to thank her when this whole battle thing was over. If I even make it out alive.

Veemon ran forward and head butted Shoutmon X2 from the back, creating a small dent in the metal armour. Shoutmon X2 finally decided to retaliate, firing lasers from his eyes, which turned out to be small cubes in his head. "Optic Laser!" he yelled. His voice was almost computerized and... worrying. It's like there wasn't a personality within him anymore.

Anyway, a set of lasers fired out from his eyes, aimed at Dorumon and Alexandria. She sidestepped it, and Dorumon did the same. Anyway, I felt a tingling sensation rise within me and I let it take over as usual. I grabbed onto Veemon's legs, before flinging him at Shoutmon X2. Veemon curled himself out as a ball, leaving his head as the most exposed area.

He hit Shoutmon X2 in the back again and was rolling towards me in the air. I grabbed him again and threw him at Shoutmon X2. He must've been annoyed at something denting him from the back, and so turned around. "Arm Bunker!" he said, his one arm glowing. It smacked Veemon the next time he flew at it.

Veemon crashed into me, and we both went tumbling on the floor. I then heard the bell ring. No, not the bell that said recess was over, but the bell that said recess was _almost_ over. Yeah, this school want us to get ready to rush up for classes. This is where we throw our food and just talk away. Another bell would be ringing soon, telling everyone to go up.

We had to end this quickly. People would soon come up and witness our fight. Veemon had asked me to keep the digimon thing a secret from anyone, but I guess I can't do so when I'm standing next to one in front of everybody's eyes. Once again, I felt a tingling sensation, but this was stronger than it had ever been.

I ran forward, followed by Veemon. Surprisingly, Alexandria and Dorumon also did the same thing. The four of us jumped up at the same time. I grabbed Veemon and Alexandria got hold of Dorumon, and we gave them an extra boost to Shoutmon. Veemon head butted it with his iron head, whereas Dorumon smashed it with his hard red crystal.

After that, Alexandria and I ran, both jumping at the same time and kicking Shoutmon X2 where our digimon had dented. A small light emerged from the cracks, and an explosion ensued. I was sure we had given ourselves away, since there was no way no one heard that. I looked around for Drake, but he must've ran away when we were fighting Shoutmon X2.

Lying where the mechanical killing machine had once been was Shoutmon, but his condition was... scary. Parts of his metal parts had been destroyed, so we could see what was under him. Turns out, it was only an armour coated Shoutmon. The real Shoutmon was still alive in side. Drake hadn't really cut Shoutmon up and replaced his parts.

But the Shoutmon lying there... I didn't want to take a second look. His red head was a little dented with several dirt marks on it. His left arm was completely gone, leaving what should've been his flesh a digital space. His right leg was badly damaged, with some parts of it revealing his 'flesh'. Even Alexandria looked horrified, as she turned her eyes away at the first sight of him.

"Don't digimon usually turn back into data when their defeated?" I asked.

"Yeah, but..." Veemon seemed to be at a loss for words.

"They do," Dorumon backed him up. "But Shoutmon isn't really dead now, he's just badly injured. We might still be able to save him."

"Or we could just end him with a single blow," Alexandria added, and I could tell it was only sarcasm. But I couldn't tell whether it was to make me feel better or because she didn't want another look at Shoutmon.

"We have to heal him," I said, and I picked him up. "I'm returning home to see what I can do."

As I turned to leave, I felt Alexandria's hand on my shoulder. "I'm coming with you."

I found out that there was no arguing with her after five minutes. I placed a degenerated Veemon in my bag, whereas Dorumon degenerated into his smaller form. Something Veemon would call the 'In-Training' form. It looked just like a purple furry oval blob, with small hands and feet sticking out from underneath with a small tail growing out from its back. Its mouth was zigzag-shaped.

The bell rang and told us we had no time to lose. I didn't care about the PE classes anymore. I ran out of the gates as the students ascended the stairs from the other side, and I rushed home, with Alexandria close behind me. We sprinted back home, and I could tell the drivers on the road were surprised when we came running over the road with a broken 'toy' with us.

We ran into my house, and got into my room safely. That was because Rinji, Mai and Yuki were at school. Yuki'll probably notice that I'm gone during PE, and she's probably going to tell Rinji and Mai. Not that anyone would miss me while I was gone. More like they'd be around Seishirou all morning. Rinji might even prefer him over me as a younger brother.

"I've never shown anyone, and I mean _anyone_ this before," I said as I grabbed something from inside a drawer. It was a small disc with an X in it. "It's something I've been working on to learn more about digimon."

"Wow, you're like a miniature scientist of some sort," Alexandria said.

"Nah, I just found Veemon less three days ago," I admitted.

"What?" Alexandria asked in disbelief. "You already know how digimon work?"

"Yeah, the digital space portals within them could be a sign that their data is deteriorating from the inside, meaning that their digital life force is getting weaker. And the size of the lines are very important as well, as it indicates how long a digimon can live. The thicker, the less time."

"You figured that all out in three days?" Alexandria asked, not seeming to know what I was talking about. True, even I didn't know half of what I was talking about.

"Yup," I replied. I placed the disc onto Shoutmon's body, which seemed to disintegrate by a millimetre every five seconds.

"You're smart," Veemon said as he looked on from the sidelines.

"Very," Dorumon added.

"We only have five minutes until he's completely gone."

I tapped on the disc and a kind of visual thingy came out. It was like... a sort of menu. But the injured DNA was the important part, if digimon had DNA in the first place. Shoutmon's data was just like a corrupted file or something. The good thing about an injured digimon is that their broken body parts still float around them, but only as atoms, so it's too small to see with the naked eye.

"You can sell this tech to the government to make millions, you know," Alexandria said, referring to the visual tap thingy.

"It only runs on digital energy. Human technology doesn't support this much power yet," I replied. "That's why so many people can't do this."

After four minutes passed and a lot of mumbo-jumbo came out between Alexandria and I, Shoutmon's body seemed like it wouldn't take much more. Then I finally did it. Shoutmon's arm slowly returned, data by data, and so did the cuts on his right leg and the dents on his head. He slowly opened his eyes, but he didn't seem surprised to see us.

"I can't believe Drake would go to that extent..." Shoutmon said, not getting up. "You should've let me deteriorate. A digimon's most embarrassing moment is when his digidestined turns away from him."

"You talk like you know Drake a lot," Alexandria said.

"I've only known him for less than two days, but I can feel our bond broken. He's not my digidestined anymore, another digimon has gotten to him," Shoutmon said sadly.

"You can change digimon?" Veemon said, surprised.

Dorumon explained it in Shoutmon's place. "A digidestined can choose to change digimon if he deems his digimon partner too weak to be with him. But when this happens, a digimon can be heartbroken to no extent, making it much weaker in battles and jeopardizing its survival."

"Then come with us," I said to Shoutmon. "We won't betray you."

I was feeling like a total nut head. Could a digidestined even have two digimon with him at once? Maybe, maybe not. My question was cleared when Dorumon opened his mouth.

"A digidestined can only have one digimon partner," Dorumon said.

"How do you know if you can accept that digimon as your partner?" Alexandria asked.

"You get a feeling towards them, and sometimes, a fusion will happen between you and your digimon. You'll feel like you all belong."

"Well, I feel that way towards Veemon _and_ Shoutmon," I protested. No way was I letting Shoutmon die like all the other digimon. Somewhere deep in my heart, I cared for him even though he tried to end my life yesterday.

"But-" Dorumon was cut off before he even got the chance to say anything.

"Look, I'll make it work somehow," I said. "Trust me, I can do it."

"Well-" Dorumon still seemed doubtful. Who appointed him to be the digimon fortune teller anyway? And wasn't he mad that he always got interrupted in a sentence? I wanted to laugh out loud if I wasn't so serious about this.

"If anyone can do it, Hiroto can," Alexandria said. I could tell she was putting her trust in me that I would let neither Veemon nor Shoutmon down. I really had to thank her now.

"Thanks," I said, before I added, "for everything."

"Like?" she asked as though she didn't know.

"For saving my neck the first time we met, and also for putting your trust in me," I replied.

"Well, if you want to repay me, maybe you can answer a question," Alexandria said. I wondered why our digimon had become so silent, but I realized that they were busy raiding my kitchen for food, including Shoutmon. "What was that feeling I got before we teamed up against Shoutmon?"

"I can't explain that much either," I said, feeling sorry. "It's just a sensation I get when I'm about to do some sort of action or something."

"Well, since you can't answer that question," Alexandria said, "I guess you owe me a favour."

"Guess so."

We decided to return to school and give an excuse to explain our temporary disappearance. A burglar had entered the school during recess break, and only the two of us saw it when we were planning to return to class and do homework. We chased after him but lost sight of him. It was a stupid story, but we could only hope that they would buy it.

We decided to let Shoutmon stay behind when we realized two things. One, Veemon and Shoutmon couldn't possibly fit into the bag at the same time, even when Veemon was in his smaller form. Second, Shoutmon was still a little bit injured. He would need a few seconds to recover from the shock of losing his partner and also the surprise of gaining a new one.

Back at the school, I found out PE lessons were just over. Alexandria had went to the principal's office to explain why we were absent from school for an hour. It felt a little weird calling a girl Alex, since most Alex's I've come across were guys. That's why I preferred calling her Alexandria than Alex. She also planned to chew my head off if I called her Alex.

But what I found amazed me. I expected the scoreboard to be maybe a one or two range score difference, but a look at the scoreboard told me that Seishirou had scored all twenty-one goals for the blue team. I was usually the one who scored them, but even with me on their side, we could only get to sixteen at maximum, as shown when we were fighting against Yuki.

I could tell Yuki was impressed by Seishirou's performance, but she gave him a look like she was expecting it from him. Was he the kid from Hokkaido? That wasn't the part that shocked me the most. The most horrifying part was when I heard my friends talk about me.

"Nice work, Seishirou!" Dylan congratulated.

"Even with Hiroto on our side, we could only score at most sixteen goals," Yuna said.

"You're like an improved Hiroto," Lance patted him on the back. "You're smarter, quicker, stronger. You're like a perfection!"

"And you've got good fashion sense," Minnie said. "Not like that orange and white jacket Hiroto always wears.

I turned and walked away before any of them could see me. Was I really that bad? Heck, I bet they'd switch me for _him_ if they could. My friends already said it out. Seishirou was better than me in every single thinkable aspect. I lost my friends to Seishirou on the first day. Face it, I've lost.

* * *

No, Seishirou is still not the bad guy. And the kid from Hokkaido should be entering the story soon enough. The Okinawa fight will be commencing soon as well. Please read and review!


	7. Friends?

Tendou Souji  
_Man, Drake is just plain evil.(No offence to pokemon fan 1991)  
Wonder what Digimon Drake will get to replace Shoutmon? Hmm...  
Poor Seishirou. He has done nothing wrong and yet Hiroto already dislikes him. This is why he has no 'true' friends other than Dracomon. The students at his last school basically grew tired of his perfection and octrasized him.  
Both Dracomon and Veemon are Dragon Digimon so they already have a natural rivalry. Veemon would treat Dracomon as if he was Dracomon's brother and often challenges Dracomon to mock battles. Most of the time, Dracomon would ignore Veemon and even berate him for having such a childish personality. This does little to hinder Veemon's attempts to make friends with Dracomon though. Gradually, Dracomon would comply with Veemon's request, mostly out of boredom. However, Dracomon actually cares for Veemon to an extent and would not hesitate to help him if he's in trouble.  
Hope this helps. :)  
Update soon.  
_Hiroto doesn't dislike him. Hiroto just doesn't believe the fact that Seishirou being smarter and better than him has stolen his friends away from him. And about that Dragon digimon rivalry thing... I think that it's a natural friendship instead of a rivalry. I think its Dragon and Beast digimon that develop a rivalry against each other.

NovelistOfTheSky  
_Really good chapter again. I really like the way you work out the combat scenes. You're also developing the relationships between the characters quite well. Can't wait to see more.  
_Thanks. I found it quite hard writing battle scenes in third person, but it seems first person is much easier. And I'm also glad you think the relationships are progressing well, too.

pokemon fan 1991  
_This is really good Drake is all bad and it's good I hope that you will put other digimon that has xros forms. I hope that Shoutmon get his revence.  
_Shoutmon will still be able to Xros, but not for a long while. I don't think Shoutmon even wants revenge on Drake, though. He _is_ his original partner, after all.

Dowski  
_Hey, whatever you want to do, I'm fine with it :P  
_Sure, thanks.

yukihime211  
_Ah. Sorry. I over think things too much. But that's fine take your time. I feel kind of bad for Hiroto. But hopefully things get better. ^-^  
_That's okay. And if you're wondering (and/or hoping) then yes, Hiroto does get his friends back after a while.

James95  
_Hey, this story ain't half bad. If there are any slots left for an OC can you send me a form?  
Can't wait to see Hiroto's sibling's reactions when they see Veemon.  
_Techincally, there is no form to fill out. Just say what your OC's name, age, digimon, and attire is.

RazenX  
_Good chapter. Hiroto seems to be a rule breaker when it comes to digidestined tradition. The fight was good, and I liked that you keep incluidng Hiroto's personal life in his battles and thinking. Can't wait for more-X  
_You have no idea. And Hiroto still hasn't acquired his digivice despite the fact that he has already met two friendly digimon...

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 7: Friends...?

Back in class, I could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying. All I heard was 'To write a good paragraph, bla have to blablabla, make sure blablablabla'. I kept looking over at my friends, who were all busy talking to Seishirou. You could switch tables whenever you wanted in the school, and half the class was surrounded around him.

After that, we had free period. We had to go over to the free room, where people were supposed to complete their homework or something. Just not make noise. We could do just that. Maybe because half the class was crowded around Seishirou, asking him about this and that. I was the only one sitting down and doing my homework.

Once in a while, tears would flood my eyes, but I wiped them away. Only Lance was kind enough to even care about me, but he seemed a little disappointed in having to do so. I should've figured. They were more interested in what _he _had to say. My mind was too clouded for me to think, so I closed my book (with more force than I intended) and threw it back into my bag, making Veemon 'oof'.

"You know, you could come with us to Seishirou's house after school," Lance said. "He has this gigantic book on soccer that we're interested in reading."

Now they were going to his house? All after a day? "Nah, you go on ahead," I said, trying to hold myself together.

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher-in-charge said, sounding depressed. Another new student meant more homework to correct, and so on. I was half-surprised and half-glad that it turned out to be Alexandria. "Her name's All hex and re-a... what was that?"

"Alexandria."

"Yes, it's Alexandria," the teacher said.

The teacher's words caught some of the Seishirou fankids attention, but then they all turned back to ask their 'idol' about more things. Alexandria put her bag down beside mine and took out... a Jules Verne book? Journey to the Center of the Earth... I think I finished that book when I was six years old.

I shot her a surprised glance. "Why are you reading that?" I asked. "I've finished it, and it's not that nice."

"Well, I'm a little into historical facts and mythological things. It's what made me _not_ throw Dorumon away when I first saw him."

"Hey!" I heard a muffled sound come out from her bag. "I'm right here!"

"Shut up," Alexandria said jokingly, lightly kicking the bag, receiving an 'Ouch!' from Dorumon.

"Haha! You got kicked!" Veemon said. But then he also let out a grunt when I knocked my leg into the bag.

"You're supposed to be a toy, remember?" I reminded. I remembered the time I opened up the bag when Drake attacked a few hours ago. He was so noisy that everyone in the class would've noticed if they had been there.

"Anyway, why don't you read this History of Japan book?" Alexandria handed a three and a half inch thick book to me.

"I finished this book when I was just five," I replied, handing the book back to her. She showed me a few other books, all of which I had finished before I had even entered Saikou.

"Anyway, was the examination easy?" Alexandria asked. "I've heard that you scored ninety-eight as well on the entrance exam for the fifth grade."

"Yeah, Yuki and Rinji were pestering me about housework all month, so I fell asleep before I could answer the last two questions. My first grade examination score was a perfect hundred."

"At my old school, I aced every exam with flying colours," Alexandria boasted.

"At this school, I aced every exam without breaking a sweat," I countered.

"Okay, I bet you haven't read this book," Alexandria took out a three inch thick book. On it read Early Computers and Digital Machines. "You might learn a thing or two about digimon from this."

"Done with it when I was five as well," I replied, pushing her book back to her. "My house has a personal library so I kind of finished many books. It says how in the olden days, they were struggling with computers until they managed to make one which they named ENIAC, along with a few others."

"And what happened next?" Alexandria asked, trying to get me to prove that I had read the whole book.

"They took the design and realized that they couldn't make any modifications to the original, so they made copies and upgraded it, such as minimizing it and speeding it up. Soon, they came up with the first mainframes, which saved a lot of work, but were also too energy-consuming."

"Yeah?"

"You should read it yourself, I don't want to spoil it for you," I laughed. "And since when did we become computer maniacs?"

"You mean computer _geeks_," she corrected.

"Maniacs, geeks, what's the difference," I shrugged it off.

"Maniacs are-"

"I know the difference," I stopped her before she could get into a long explanation that would probably give my head enough fuel (boredom) for a trip to Mars. No. For a trip to Pluto.

"And to bake the best pie possible, you have to be extra patient-" I heard Seishirou do all that explaining. It was probably Lance's question, since he was such a food maniac. Or geek. Or whatever that was similar to that.

"What a show-off," I heard Alexandria say. I nodded in agreement.

"Let's get back to this puzzle I'm working on," I suggested, and she turned to the book I was looking at. "If your brother has a head start on you on the way to school, going a hundred feet per minute, and you are going off to school at two feet a second a minute later, how long will it take for you to catch up to your brother if there is a red light that lasts for five seconds, stopping you at every two hundred feet?"

"How far away is the school, anyway?" Alexandria groaned after a while.

"It's around five minutes and ten seconds."

"Did you already know the answer before you asked me?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"No. What about this?" I asked.

"No, no, no, I am not doing anymore puzzles," Alex said. "The first one's already given me a headache. Don't you have a book to read or anything?"

"Nah," I replied. I didn't always bring story books to school, since I've finished most of the nice ones when I was young. "I'm done reading most of the books I prefer."

School ended, and I would've been very relieved if it wasn't for the fact that I was steaming mad. Instead of the group outing me and my friends wanted to have today, they're with Seishirou. I can already guess what happens. They walk to Seishirou's house, admire his stuff, and the next day they won't remember even my name. Such a drag, huh?

Alex said she preferred to go home for a while. She'd have to finish buying some of her textbooks that she missed. Me? I didn't follow her, no, that would be stalking. I walked home myself. Rinji, Mai and Yuki were probably home already, and Yuki would've probably told them of my absence in PE class. But according to her words, it could be more like 'Hiroto became a fugitive for an hour'.

When I got home, I received a sudden (yet well expected) yell from Rinji for being tardy at school. Like it was my fault that I got attacked by a two metre tall killing machine. Like it was my fault I accidentally made archenemies with a psycho samurai from the past out for revenge. Like it was my fault Seishirou was cooler than me. Wait, that had almost nothing to do with it. Almost.

"You do know that there is a punishment for being tardy, Hiroto?" Rinji asked. "If you go waltzing around town again when there's school, you will be suspended of all activities for two months."

Usually when people meant all activities, they meant sports, so on. This one? Rinji won't let me play, won't let me walk outside my room, won't let me grab extra food, won't let me eat outside, and... you get the idea. Anyway, Rinji's punishments were incredibly... out of mind. If he wanted to punish someone, he would have it done.

"Fine."

"You have to go and apologize to Yuki, who was forced to cover up for your mistakes at school," Mai added in. This was the part I was not so 'fine' with. "She had to take all the blame on herself, letting you off the hook."

Yeah, more like she pushed all the blame to me. This is the part where I ask Yuki what she wants, and then she asks me to do something, and I hesitate, and Rinji and Mai would tell me to just do what Yuki wants, I say fine, she tells me to do something humiliating, I do it, I get humiliated, end of story. For a while, anyway.

"Fine. Sorry, Yuki, for making you have to take all the blame," I said, half wishing I didn't say that and half wishing I was strangling her while I said that. I didn't know which was better. "What would you have me do to make up for my past actions?"

"Hand over the title of captain of the soccer team to Seishirou Syuusuke and leave the soccer team until you're welcomed back."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Hiroto, just do it," Mai insisted.

"Fine!" I burst out. "Happy? Now you can go asking him to put you on the team. Give them your fashion sense or whatever. I don't care anymore!"

"Hiroto, your outburst is going to ruin the Kiyoshi family's name. Mom and Dad are coming home soon, and you have to behave when they're here."

"Not like you'll let me see them for the five minutes they're here before they fly off again..." I muttered. They only came back... I don't know, once or twice a year? And Rinji is always sending me off doing some errand. Talk about evil. I'd put up with Seishirou for a whole year to get a day off from Rinji.

"That's it, go to your room!" Mai ordered. I knew this was coming the moment Rinji started yapping at me when I entered the house.

"Sure," I said. "Gladly."

I walked up to my room and slammed the door. Shoutmon was resting on one bed easily. Man, I was lucky I got two beds. Otherwise with Veemon and Shoutmon around, I might have to sleep on the bed. My back would be aching from dawn to dusk.

"Ouch, my head hurts..." Veemon complained once he was out of the cramped bag. I had to get a bigger one. And I couldn't always leave Shoutmon at home. It was just a matter of time before Rinji found him sleeping in my room, and I'd get in even bigger trouble with him.

Just then I heard the bell ring. Usually, I'd go down to check if it was my friends, but seeing as they were all busy at Seishirou's house, I assumed the person at the front door was a guy planning to ask Mai out on a date. She's just fifteen, for crying out loud, and she's already had more than ten different guys ask her out ever since this year started.

Even though I dislike her, I have to say she wasn't a cheater. She declined all their 'offers' to go on dates, because... I don't know why. I just know she declines all of them.

I needed to get my mind off a few things, and I figured that a jog would help me out. Seeing as Veemon and Shoutmon were both asleep, I just went out on my own. Normally, it would be very dangerous going out alone as digimon could attack you from any place, any time. But, Veemon and Shoutmon were asleep, and they deserved it after all they went through.

I went outside and just walked. I just realized that I wasn't in the mood to jog, but since I was out here, I might as well get some exercise in. Maybe a good walk can clear my mind. The street wasn't filled with people, so it wasn't hard making my way through the crowd.

I wondered what Seishirou had that I didn't have. Friends, that's what. Before I went into Saikou, I didn't have any friends. Lance was the first one to stand me getting top in the class, and that was why he became my best friend. Soon, he introduced me to Yuna, Dylan and Minnie. We were a little shaky at first, but then we became close friends.

Now, I lost all of them in a day.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't see a kid slam into me. We both collapsed onto the ground. I could've sworn that if he went any faster he would be reaching the speed of light. He got up first, and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

He had light blue hair which he kept in a ponytail. Talk about long. He also wore a blue shirt outlined with white, and also white shorts. His sneakers were white as well, but judging by the fact that they were pretty worn out, this kid must've done some serious running.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I guess I didn't see where I was going."

"No, it's really my fault," I said. "I was too busy thinking to look where I was going. But you can really run fast."

"Yeah, I need to get faster to compete with the people at my school," he explained.

"Well, go any faster and you'll break the laws of physics," I joked. We both laughed for a while. "My name's Hiroto."

"I'm Nate," he introduced. "Well, I'd best be going now. I still have another seven and a half miles to run."

"See ya," I said. Seven and a half miles? That was a little _too_ far, don't you think? Oh well, I turned around and continued walking.

Before I got any further, something blocked my way again. No, not another person. I wouldn't be so foolish as to make the same mistake twice. This time, I was stopped by a gigantic monster that towered way above my head. It was a digimon, and it was _huge_.

It was totally red with a few black stripes, though those could've been caused by the shadows. It's chest and belly were white in colour. There were several green spikes lining its head down to its tail. Its claws were white in colour. But the digimon wasn't the most horrifying part. The most horrifying part was that I could see killer intentions in its eyes. And they were directed at me.

* * *

How's the story? And if you're also wondering, then yes, the current digidestined will also traverse the digital world. But I have to introduce all eight of them first, musn't I? And I was planning to send one of the main bosses to confront Hiroto there and then, but then I decided against it. The previous digidestined slot is still open, by the way. Sorry for not posting this during the last chapter.

Previous Digidestined - Not featured much, but very important. Some of them are cruel to the younger generation. Four slots left open. Two OCs, Hayato, and Alex.

Please read and review!


	8. A Dragon Digidestined

yukihime211  
_Who could that digimon be? That's good to hear. ^-^  
_Thanks, and sorry Kiyomi hasn't been in the past few chapters.

James95  
_Thanks. Good chapter too.  
_Okay. And thanks for the OCs.

Tendou Souji  
_Sheesh, now Hiroto has to give up his mantle as captain to Seishirou. I pity him.  
Nice chapter. I can't wait for the next one.  
Wonder who'll save Hiroto from that Digimon? Hmm...  
Seeing as Hiroto has a similar past, I predict he and Seishirou would have a very close bond.  
Also, can you have a scene where Seishirou defends Hiroto when Hiroto's friends keep saying that he is better than Hiroto. He then questions them whether or not they would want to be friends with him if he was not a genius. Hiroto overhears all this of course.  
Update soon.  
_Hiroto won't be playing soccer for a long time thanks to Yuki. And you'll find out soon enough who saves Hiroto from the digimon.

NovelistOfTheSky  
_Really good chapter yet again. Can't wait to see what twist you give to the Digital world. This story is slowly making it's way into my top 3 to read right now. Keep up the excellent work.  
_I feel honoured this story is slowly making its way to your top three to read. Thanks for the encouragement.

pokemon fan 1991  
_alsome chatper keep and can you make drake want to fight the previous digidestined because they are strong when put them in the story  
_Drake probably will fight the elder digidestined at some point in the story, just not anytime soon, since they'll be introduced once all eight of the current digidestined are introduced.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 8: A Dragon Digidestined

I wondered why no one saw this gigantic monster, but my thoughts were interrupted when it erupted in a roar. Almost immediately, everyone screamed in terror. Okay, _now_ they see this freaking thing. I was about to yell 'Call the police' since I was digimon-less, but I realized that normal bullets wouldn't be able to hurt it. We needed digital help. Digimon help.

Almost immediately, I regretted not bringing Veemon along with me, or even Shoutmon. But what good would they have been able to do? Everyone would see them and ask me loads of questions. No, I had to keep the digimon a secret and the computer world a secret too. Wait, no, not computer world, the digital world.

The red monster was about to trample me when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I was pulled back. Not back as in back until I fell down. I was pulled back a few metres by someone. Who was crazy enough to face this monstrous... monster? I looked back and realized that the one who saved my life was none other than Nate.

"You okay?" he asked. "Don't just stone there, come on, let's run!"

"Easy for you to say!" I called back. Or should I say front? He was already two metres ahead.

I couldn't just let this thing rampage on its own will around the city. It'll wreak mass havoc, and my friends might probably get... I didn't want to think about that possibility. Anyway, I couldn't just leave it there. I ran towards it, hoping that a certain feeling would come when I heard someone say.

"Woah, woah, big fella." I couldn't believe who was saying that. I looked behind me and realized Seishirou was standing there with his arms folded. "You've got a lot of guts, coming to the real world to look for me."

"Run!" I warned him.

"Shut up!" he snapped back. When did his personality suddenly change? He took out a device of some sorts. It was... kind of funny shaped. The head of the device was round and big, and it curved inwards before curving outwards for another round. It was white and black in colour, and he pointed it at the monster.

All of a sudden, another monster leapt out from inside the device. I knew what it was immediately. A digimon. Seishirou was a digidestined? His digimon partner was like a blue dragon, with red reindeer horns and red bat wings. The only part that was white was its underside, and the digimon was standing on two feet.

"What the-" my words were interrupted by Seishirou's voice, which now seemed darker, colder, and more cruel. Trust me, I know what it's like. Rinji uses that tone almost all the time.

"Dracomon! Digivolve and destroy that thing!" Seishirou commanded. Suddenly, Dracomon (I assumed it was his digimon's name, since he called it that) turned white, like when Veemon turned smaller. However, instead of shrinking, Dracomon grew in size. When the white light disappeared, I was shocked. Standing there wasn't anything that I would've thought was 'Dracomon'.

"Dracomon! Digivolve to... Coredramon!"

What was standing before me was about three metres tall. It was blue in colour, though it was darker than Dracomon's skin colour. It had two full grown wings on its back. It's underside was still white, though it had greyed a little. It had a reddish purple horn on its snout, and quite a number of horns going down its back. This new digimon looked dangerous, with a predacious look in its eyes.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to run or stay. I didn't know whether I should be surprised or shocked. Was this the transformation process that Veemon kept talking about? The one which he said he wished he could do? Was this the Digivolution that he had wished so hard to obtain, in contrast to his usual one, the degeneration?

Coredramon slashed the red monster through the face, giving him scars across one eye. The monster tried countering with his own scratch, which was easily blocked by Coredramon. It then tried tripping him with its tail, but Coredramon flew up and evaded the hit. Talk about all-rounded fighter, this thing was killer.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon yelled, and then released a stream of blue flame from his mouth. The attack hit the red monster, and it looked like he was disintegrating into data. But after a while, I realised that he wasn't defeated yet, his texture data was just decomposed, revealing his digicore. With a slash, the digicore disappeared.

Coredramon reverted back to his Dracomon form, and then walked back to Seishirou, who was glaring at me. I guess he was still in his super mad personality.

"Stay away from my friends," Seishirou said. I was taken aback. "I'm not letting them go."

"What? They're my friends!" I protested.

"I haven't had a true human friend for my whole life. Your friends are the first ones to accept me for who I am. A genius."

Talk about arrogance, this kid was full of it. "Then why are you leaving them at home? I thought they were all cramping up at your house."

"They are," he said. "I'm merely getting some supplies for a pie we're baking."

His personality then changed again. It was like he was sometimes possessed or something. His cold stony eyes turned back to normal (which, in my opinion, were still cold and stony) and his tone of voice changed as well.

"You're welcome to join us if you want," he said. I didn't know if he was inviting me or being sarcastic. First, he says that I should stay away from _my_ friends. Then, he says that I was welcome to join in the pie baking.

"No thanks," I rejected. I had to get away from this freak. "I have something else to do."

I walked away. Seishirou just _had_ to come save me, didn't he? Talk about adding insult to injury. Yeah, he didn't insult me in any way. But the fact that he had saved me was already making me annoyed. Now, there was nothing I had better than him. He could make his digimon '_digivolve_', whereas I couldn't.

Some facts rang in my mind. A digidestined always gets a digivice when he meets his partner digimon. Seishirou had one, but I didn't. Did this mean Veemon's not really mine? And that digivolution he used. Did he do that with the digivice? This made me want having it even more, but I'd rather have Veemon by my side than an overgrown killing machine.

I went home, and I realized it was seven in the evening. I didn't bother to get any dinner. I didn't have the appetite to. I just slumped onto my bed, the one opposite the bed Veemon and Shoutmon were _still_ sleeping on. I was still wondering what to do. Seishirou was better, stronger, and faster. He even had a digimon. This ruled out the fact that I was better than him.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

The next day I, I woke up at five again. Hunger issues. I grabbed cereal, which was highly delicious _and_ nutritious, a combo that's seldom found these days. Plus the fact that almost everything else was marked 'Off Limits to Hiroto'. Heck, why would they take it off in one day? I was being ridiculous. They would never take it off.

Veemon was introducing Shoutmon to another Veemon and Shoutmon, whom they thought were real. Seriously? I told Veemon that was just his reflection, but I guess Veemon and Shoutmon have never seen a 'mirror' before in the digital world. They were saying hello with each other and trying to play rock-paper-scissors. Seems Shoutmon was scared of 'Who Has The Hardest Head' as well.

The door bell rang a couple of times. I opened the door, only to find Nate standing there. He gave me a peace sign.

"Wow, so the rumours are true. You do live in a mansion," he said.

"Come on in," I said, too stunned for words. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Well, a girl yesterday asked if I knew a Hiroto, and when I said yes, she was angered. She wanted me to forget you, and gave me this address so that I could tell you I hated you. But you seemed too nice for that, so I just thought I'd pay a visit."

I wanted to ask him why he had to visit so early, when suddenly, I had an idea. A great idea. "Where do you study?" I asked.

"Saikou. Why?"

Just the answer I needed. He had his backpack on his back, meaning he was ready for school already. I brought him up to my room, where I 'introduced' him to Veemon and Shoutmon. I guess it wasn't much of an introduction with him and Shoutmon yelling in surprise. I had to shush him so that he wouldn't wake Rinji up too early.

My idea was to have Nate bring Shoutmon to school. With Shoutmon at home, there was a high chance that Rinji would come across him while I was away. But if Shoutmon was at school, then not only will Rinji be unable to find him, but Shoutmon might also be able to help Veemon and I out when we were confronting another digimon.

Nate was a little doubtful that I was telling the truth about monsters at first, but then he finally gave in. I guess he learned the hard way that it was difficult arguing with a Kiyoshi. I learnt that when I quarrelled with Yuki. Of course, whenever I quarrelled with her Mai and Rinji were backing her up.

Even after Nate had agreed to help me out with Shoutmon, we still had a little trouble. Okay, a lot of trouble. We couldn't get Shoutmon to fit into Nate's bag since he couldn't degenerate anymore. We were forced to remove almost seventy percent of what was in Nate's bag for Shoutmon to cramp up inside.

After another thirty minutes, we decided to take off to school together. The bus wasn't going to arrive anytime soon, so we walked to school instead. Even though Nate studied in Saikou, he seemed not to know many of the surrounding places. I wonder how he'd gotten around before? Maybe he depended on the signs.

I pointed out some good places to shop and eat, like the Hachi Hachi Takoyaki shop. The takoyaki there was immensely nice. I owed him that much since he was helping me out with a relatively big problem I had. But half the time, I was wondering how we'd cramp him up in Nate's bag all the time. Not all days had light studying like Tuesdays had.

We split up at the school gates. I was curious to find out why, but I had to get to class. Even though we had walked and taken many stops on the way, going to school early had gotten us to school pretty early. There were very few students at school, but among them, I managed to spot Alexandria out of the crowd.

"Hey, Alexandria!" I called out. She noticed me and smiled. "How'd the textbook purchase go?"

"It was... average," I could tell she paused for a second to find out the right words to describe it. "But all the text books are so heavy, and we especially don't have much free space in our bags since we have to cramp our digimon in them."

"Guess what? I found out a way for Shoutmon to be at school," I said. "I found a friend who's willing to cooperate and bring him to school."

"Really? I don't know if I should be amazed or what," she said. "If that kid said no, you'd be letting a pretty big secret slip off, you know?"

I realized she was right. What if Nate had declined? The sight would definitely terrify him and he might even report it to the local police. They'd come and do a full house search in the mansion and maybe even take our 'toys' for testing. Yes, the police were _that _serious here. That's why almost no burglary is committed in this district. The security was just too tight.

"Well, he said okay, and that's the important thing, right?" I tried changing the subject. "Anyway, want to go grab some lunch with him after school?"

"Love to," she replied. "I was supposed to go to this shop named 'Oishii!' since someone had recommended it. A blue haired girl... I think. What was her name? Yuri? Suki?"

"Yuki?" I corrected, earning a nod. "She's my twin sister."

"Then she must be quite a good girl," Alexandria said.

"Not really," I replied. "Anyway, don't go to Oishii. They're food isn't like their name. The food is really bad. Terrible."

After putting our bags down, Alexandria said she had to go to the principal's office to fill out some sort of application, which I assumed to be the co-curricular application process. There were a wide variety of activities, but after being at Saikou for five years I could tell that they weren't as good as they sounded. Only a few were top notch, like badminton and swimming.

I looked out through a balcony (our school has many of these things) and expected my friends to come in one by one like they always used to. To my surprise, they came as a group, and among the group was Seishirou. The kid who had warned me to stay away from my own friends.

* * *

First things first, sorry for making this chapter a few hundred words shorter than the rest. And Seishirou and Hiroto's friends seem to be on quite good terms with each other, even though they've known each other for less than a day. And no, Hiroto's suffering doesn't end there.


	9. Three Are Stronger Than Two

Tendou Souji  
_Wow, did not expect Seishirou to be the one to save Hiroto.  
Nice chapter but you're a bit off in depicting his 'dark' side. When he's in his 'dark' side, he sheds his friendliness and takes on a cold persona but that does not mean he becomes obsessive and shouts out his commands to Dracomon.  
Instead, he commands Dracomon silently, like a whisper. Just imagine Seishirou's 'dark' side to be Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach. This would mean he would refer to his enemies as 'trash'.  
Update soon.  
_I was planning it for a while, but I didn't even expect me to write that Seishirou would be cold towards Hiroto. And sorry I depicted his dark side wrongly.

pokemon fan 1991  
_Can't wait for your next chapter  
Shoutmon was funny and when put him in a fight it will be also  
so why he rejected seishirou request  
well Drake and seishirou work together I hope not  
_Hiroto rejected Seishirou's request to hang out with his friends because he was a little freaked out by Seishirou's sudden cold attitude and change of personality.

NovelistOfTheSky  
_Updating on christmas day, respect for the dedication. Shorter yes, just as good? Yes. Don't worry about the length of a chapter, quality should always come first. Never try to push yourself for a longer chapter, if you feel a chapter has met it's appropiate end, then trust your gut feeling on it. Keep up the great work.  
_Thanks. Actually, I wasn't aware that I updated on Christmas day before you posted this. Haha.

yukihime211  
_That's okay. ^-^  
_Okay.

Sorry for this, but since the school holidays are almost over, please expect the updates to be a little slower.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 9: Three Are Stronger than Two

The morning went by okay. It would've been an excellent morning if my friends weren't still barraging Seishirou with questions. Tuesday was usually the time we had all the fun, since there was going to be free time. Yes, we had free time quite a lot. Actually if you use enough stealth, you can get out of school no problem.

So far, I didn't see Nate anywhere, so I assumed he had gone to some of those lesser classes. Not that I was being disrespectful, but there wasn't any other way to describe those classes. Some didn't have air-conditioners or heaters, some didn't have computerized tables, some didn't have fold-up chairs, and you get the idea.

I looked at Seishirou and realized that now he was talking to Yuki. She glanced at me a few times, so I guessed she was setting me up for something. Must be that two geniuses will defeat one genius nonsense she's been talking about.

"You okay?" Alexandria asked from beside me. "You've been quiet for three periods now. After recess we're having free period until we get home, why are you still emo-ing?"

"Just a little problem. Nothing much," I lied. She saw right through it.

"You're still sad because your friends left you, right?" she asked. That was the one question I didn't want to be asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "We've been friends for five years now. It's hard to believe that they're all gone in a day.

"Trust me," she said. "They'll come back. If they're truly your friends they'll come back no matter what, no matter how long it takes."

"That's the problem, the 'how long' part doesn't seem to go well with that sentence," I replied bluntly.

"Never mind," she shrugged. "Maybe you can help me finish this question."

I looked over at her book and saw that she was trying to finish some simple science activity book. If she couldn't answer these then how the heck did she ace the exams with a score of ninety-eight? I sighed.

"I think I'll do my own homework," I said. I took out a large book and continued the puzzles I was working on yesterday. I was tempted to ask her to try a few, but I decided against it.

"Attention students," the teacher-in-charge said. "We have a new student today. He's from Hokkaido."

The blue-haired kid that walked in really shocked me. He was Nate! Only this time, instead of wearing jogging attire, he was wearing a blue shirt striped with white and also grey pants. He still had his running sneakers from yesterday on, so I assumed he wanted to do some running.

"My name's Nate. Nice to see you," he introduced, saluting us with a peace sign.

I noticed Yuki's eyes immediately widen. I could tell she was formulating some master plan to get him into the soccer team, mostly _her_ soccer team if she had worked Seishirou enough. Yes, despite the fact that Seishirou was a genius or anything, Rinji could outrun him, outdo him, and out-everything-I-can-think-of him anytime.

Nate sat down to my left, since the seat to my right had already been taken up by Alexandria. "Fancy meeting you here," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still a little shocked.

"I'm a transfer student from Hokkaido."

Boy, there sure are a lot of transfer students this week, huh? I couldn't believe that three transfers had come in just a week. I guessed Nate was enrolling in this school for the speed trials we have during PE. It was literally a challenge between man and machine. You versus a treadmill. If you can last up to the thirty minute time span on twenty kilometres an hour, you win.

Alexandria was looking at me suspiciously. "Oh right," I said, getting the idea. "Alexandria, this is Nate. He's the one whom I asked to help carry Shoutmon. And Nate, this is Alexandria, another transfer student."

"So, has anyone caught a peek of Shoutmon yet?" Alexandria asked Nate.

"Don't worry. He's safe inside my bag," Nate replied.

"Excuse me, _Nate_," Yuki said, suddenly coming up in front of us. I was worried that she had overheard our conversation and demanded him to open up the bag, but that was fortunately not the case. "I would like to welcome you to join my soccer team."

"Sorry, I'm not here for soccer. I'm here for the jog-a-thons," he responded bluntly. Normally, no guy would be able to answer to my sister like that. But Nate was new, so maybe he didn't know anything about Rinji or Mai.

Yuki seemed taken aback by this statement. "Come on, it'll be fun! With your speed, I'm sure we can beat Hiroto's team no big deal."

"Sorry, my offer's still no. You heard me yesterday."

Yesterday? Nate and Yuki met yesterday? Then it came to me. Nate said something about a girl asking him to stop being my friend. Could that have been Yuki? She certainly seemed desperate enough.

"Ugghh, I told you, Hiroto is a stupid kid," Yuki said. I wanted to say something, but Nate was already on the job.

"He may be younger as you say, but he still seems to be a better friend than you," he replied.

Yuki finally decided to leave after a while, knowing well enough that she couldn't convince Nate to change his mind. She didn't look as though she'd given up, though, which annoyed me. Her 'other' ways were more dangerous than the first ones, and sometimes she'd send you to the principal's office. I was embarrassed we were even related.

"So, you sure about that 'not joining soccer' thing?" I asked.

"If you had asked me, then that might've been a different ordeal," he replied.

"Sorry, I can't," I said disappointedly. "My position as captain was taken by _him_."

I stressed on the word 'him' like it was meant for a crooked criminal or something. I don't know, maybe it was just the stress getting to me. I may have to join in on the camp they were having this Saturday night. And then I just realized that the Okinawa match was this Saturday as well. And if I weren't captain, it would be clear Seishirou would keep me off the field.

"That's a pity," Alexandria said, still reading her book. I looked at it and realized it was Romance of the Three Kingdoms, only translated to Japanese. "I bet you would've made one heck of a captain."

"Hey!" I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Wow, calm down," Nate said. "You two lovebirds seem quite edgy for a couple."

"We're not a couple!" we both replied at the same time. I think we did it a little too loud, since almost everyone in the room turned to look at us. I felt my cheeks redden, and I just buried myself into my book again.

"You really blew it," Nate said, after fourth period was over.

"You're the one that said Alexandria and I were a couple," I replied.

"You act like one," he countered. "Plus, you make a sweet couple."

I didn't have the chance to reply, as the teacher for fifth period had entered. He really lived up to the school name, being some of the best maths teachers in the school. The downside was that he also expected us to excel well in the school. Meaning? He was strict. Not those 'you-must-ace-these-tests' type of strict, but the type that punishes you severely for even talking out of place.

The math questions were simple for me, and I noticed that Alexandria, Nate and Seishirou didn't have much problem either. Yes, noticed. We couldn't talk out of place, but I could easily see that they didn't have much problem with finding the solutions. Other students however, were a little confused at even some mathematical equations.

During recess, Seishirou was still sitting at my usual place. Not that my friends would accept me back there after the reaction I got out of them yesterday. Nah, they prefer Seishirou. I took a few rice balls and sat down with Alexandria at a different table. Nate joined us a little later, coming with some sushis.

After that, it was free period. We were walking down when we heard a rumbling noise somewhere off. Judging from the distance of the noise and the direction it was coming from, I assumed it was coming from the school field. We walked over there, but it didn't take much to recognize what it was. Standing in front of us was a ten metre tall dinosaur, baring its fangs at who-knows-what.

It had bluish skin, with red contrasting stripes on certain parts of its body. Its wild hair was outgrown as well, going down to its shoulders. It wore a necklace with a few patterns on it that made me though it looked like a Red Indian. There was fur growing out of its wrists, and its jaws were almost a foot long each. Basically, it looked like a Red Indian turned dino.

Veemon moved around in my bag like a wild animal, so I didn't need to take him out to tell me it was a digimon. Like I needed to be told anything about monsters being digimon anymore. But I _did_ need to take him out to save me, since we couldn't just leave this digimon rampaging around in public. Okay, Saikou was a private school, but you get the point. We couldn't let it walk around freely.

"What in the world is that?" Nate asked.

"It's a digimon," Alexandria answered for me. She opened her bag and Dorumon jumped out, in the process turning into his bigger form.

I did the same, and Veemon turned... no, digivolved into his Rookie form. I had to get myself used to these digimon terms.

Dorumon almost freaked out when he saw the giant thing. "That's Allomon!"

"Afromon?" Nate asked. That was a nice pun, if it weren't for the fact that the digimon was now looking straight at us with killer instinct.

"No, Allomon," Shoutmon said, opening the zipper from inside. How did he do that? He was more skilled that I thought. "It's an ultimate level digimon. I don't think we can beat it."

"That's what Veemon said when we were up against Airdramon, and guess what? We turned out fine," I said.

I ran forward without thinking twice, which was rather weird seeing as I liked to evaluate the situation before acting. It's one of those look before you leap statements that I've applied to my life. Sorta. Veemon and Shoutmon, who sounded a little doubtful, were running behind me, showing almost-full support in taking down Alloymon. Wait, correction, Allomon.

Allomon stomped its leg towards us, but I rolled out of the way just in time. Veemon and Shoutmon were too far away to get hit, meaning they were safe. For now. Shoutmon 'summoned' his microphone. You know why I used the word 'summon' and not 'take out'? Because he took his mike from out of nowhere. It just appeared.

He held his mike up and got ready to bash Allomon. "Soul Crusher!" And then in midair, he did something crazy. He yelled out like a barbarian, before hitting Allomon in the foot. Even so, Allomon went back a few steps. I was wondering why he yelled out like a nut just then, but I didn't have the time since Allomon was already recovered from the hit.

"Vee Punch!" Veemon said, only to get knocked back by the 'elasticity' of Allomon's belly.

I looked back, only to see Alexandria, Nate and Dorumon trying to get to us, only to be attacked by half a dozen mushroom-like creatures. Dorumon was holding them off fine with his claws and metal spheres, but since he had to protect _two_ people, I guessed it was only a matter of time before he was worn out.

Allomon roared and yelled "Dino Breath!" and fired a stream of fire from his mouth. It was aimed towards me. Miraculously, it missed. It was just an inch from igniting my clothes, so I was feeling quite relieved.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon said, headbutting Allomon's belly. You'd think that he learnt his lesson after being 'bounced' back by Allomon, but his solid head seemed hard enough to push Allomon back a little. However, Allomon recovered easily and proceeded to attack us.

I was feeling worried for everyone, since Allomon might destroy the school if it got past us, but then an urge tingled within me. About time, too, since any longer and we'd be dead meat.

I flung Veemon at Allomon, and then also flung Shoutmon there. Veemon hit the monster hard with his headbutt attack, before rebounding back. Shoutmon got two scratches on Allomon's skin with the tip of his mike, before jumping back to me as well. Veemon was the first to get to me, and we joined hands. The force of the impact made us spin, and Veemon released me towards Allomon.

I stepped on Shoutmon's mike and sprang up. I didn't know which was more confusing, how I aimed my foot onto his mike so easily or how he managed to push me up with such little force. I was at eye-level with Allomon, and then did a backflip on his snout. He stumbled back a bit, and before he could recover Veemon and Shoutmon struck.

Shoutmon and Veemon grabbed onto Shoutmon's microphone, and they both jumped at Allomon. "Soul Crusher!" they both yelled at the same time, and then smacked Allomon in the belly. I landed right in the middle of the two digimon, and I looked on as Allomon dissolved into data and flew off towards the sky.

I looked back to check on Alexandria and Nate, only to find Dorumon finishing off the last mushroom creature with a metal ball attack. But all this while, my mind was wandering off as well. We were set up, but the question was, by who?

* * *

If you're wondering, then yes, I have a reason for making Hiroto able to literally help in the fight. But I'm keeping that a secret for now. Please read and review!


	10. An Icy Sorcerer

master yo  
_when is drake coming back and who making all these digimon appear in the real world.  
well Drake appear when the next digimon attack  
_Well, Drake needs some time to meet his digimon and get stronger, since he's developed a dislike towards Hiroto and Alexandria. And Drake might appear when the next set of digimon attacks.

Tendou Souji  
_Good chapter. The three OCs of the current Digidestined has conquered their first obstacle.  
Can't wait for Shoutmon, Dorumon and Veemon to interact with Dracomon.  
Update soon.  
_Technically, Nate isn't a digidestined. So he hasn't conquered the obstacle. And Shoutmon, Dorumon and Veemon might not interact with Dracomon that soon.

NovelistOfTheSky  
_Really enjoying this story. I keep trying to guess how you'll introduce my oc or any other oc but you keep surprsing me with your ideas. I really like where you're going with this. Keep up the great work.  
_Thanks. I'm glad this story is going along well.

James95  
_You know, this was actually quite funny and Allomon does look like a native American Dino. Can't wait to see my OCs, what if one of them set them up?  
_I'm trying to add a little humour to my story. And maybe it _is_ one of your OCs that set them up.

yukihime211  
_lol. Afromon. At least Hiroto has a couple of new friends to back him up. ^-^  
_Haha, the Afromon idea just popped into my head while I was writing this. And you might've guessed the contents of the chapter from the chapter title. :D

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 10: An Icy Sorcerer

We weren't given much time to think about the trap set for us, as our names were called by the teacher-in-charge. Apparently, we had been missing for half an hour, and he wasn't one to stand tardiness. We just walked back to the 'free-room' while the teacher nagged on and on about discipline and how students weren't as good as they were in the eighties.

A degenerated Veemon struggled in my bag, seeing as I'd cramped him up so quickly we didn't have the time to adjust him properly in the bag. Dorumon was having the same problem in Alexandria's bag, since she was also twitching a little, trying to straighten up her bag. Nate wasn't having that much trouble, but I was sure Shoutmon was still uncomfortable in the bag.

"So, do you have a lot of free period here in this school?" Nate asked a little while after we were seated.

"Yeah, we have one every day," I replied. "However, sometimes the teachers surprise us by saying that free period is going to be taken up by some other nonsense, like cooking class or something."

"Well, at least there's still a lot of free time," Alexandria said, flipping through the pages of her History of Japan book.

I took out my own book, the one with puzzles, and started doing some questions. "You don't know the half of it," I answered.

We went along with our own activities, which sadly didn't consist of running around or any moving of any sort. Alexandria was buried in her history book, I was busy with my puzzle book, and Nate was reading some sort of book as well.

"Nate," Yuki demanded. We were freaked out of our skin. Since when did _she_ get here?

"What?" Nate asked, not looking up from the book he was reading. I looked down and realized it was 'How to be a Good Sportsman', with the words 'Good Sportsman' highlighted.

"Join the soccer team," Yuki said. "This is the last time I'm asking politely."

"No," Nate replied. "And this is the last time I'm declining politely."

Yuki stomped her foot on the floor, and walked away. I was beginning to like Nate even more than I had before, partially because he was such a great guy to be around, and also the fact that he was able to annoy Yuki so much. I wish I had video-recorded that scene where he shown Yuki up. I doubt I'd find anything to top that off.

Free period wasn't that interesting as it would've been before. I still played chess with Alexandria, who seemed to be quite a good player. Nate was just watching from the side, saying that he didn't want to play. Did he have some sort of dark past with chess or something? Or was he just annoyed that he lost to us most of the time?

School ended and we walked off. Alexandria, Nate and I. All three of us. We planned to go to the Hachi Hachi Takoyaki store, since the takoyaki there would've been something that even you would want to try. The delicious flavour melts into your mouth, dissolves with your saliva, and becomes one with your taste bud. I got that line from the Hachi Hachi Takoyaki store brochure.

At the school gates, Lance confronted me.

"Hiroto," he started. "We're having lunch at the Sushi Bar. Do you want to come along?"

"No," I replied, "I've got an appointment."

I walked past him and joined my two friends at the school gates, where they seemed to be waiting patiently. Okay, maybe not _that _patiently. Alexandria _was _tapping her foot on the floor, whereas Nate was pacing around. That kid just couldn't sit still for long, could he?

The Hachi Hachi Takoyaki store was just around the corner, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard a scream. I realized that scream. I just heard it a few days ago. Then my eyes widened. Veemon's struggling told me it was a digimon. I didn't need to be told that. After being confronted by digimon for almost every day for the past few days, I was ready to believe that my bed was a digimon.

"You guys go ahead," I told them. "It's just around the bend. You can't miss it. I have to go do something first."

I dashed through the crowd. In the morning or evening, it wouldn't be so crowded, but in the afternoon, trust me you do not want to get caught here in the afternoon. As a kid, you'd be lucky you can even move through the crowd, seeing as ninety percent of the people crowding the pavements were adults.

I stopped in an alley where I was shocked. A digimon was confronting a silver-haired girl. Wait, silver hair? The girl Drake was bulling was the only one I knew with silver-coloured hair. But why would digimon attack normal humans? I pushed those thoughts out of my head as the digimon got ready to pounce on her. I couldn't do anything as I was too far away.

Speaking of the digimon, it was completely red except for a few bluish purple stripes on its body. Its tail was spiked upwards, splitting into several small tails. Its ears were spiked up as well. I kept asking myself, did this digimon get electrocuted before he came to this world?

As the digimon leapt, a syringe flew out of nowhere and struck the digimon in the back. Yes, a syringe. I looked up, expecting to find an annoyed doctor with great accuracy. But what I saw was a small bat digimon. How'd I know it was a digimon? Well, like I said, I was ready to believe that even my own bed was a digimon.

The bat digimon's body was round, with bluish skin. It was wearing a mask with a few stitches extending from the right eye, as well as the picture of a skull embedded on the mask's forehead. Its legs were huge claws which had red nails. Its wings were slightly torn at the edges, but I guess it was so light it could still fly.

"Pico Dart!" the bat digimon said, flinging another syringe at Elecmon with a swipe of its wing. Where did it get the syringes? Did it hide it under its wings? But then again, I was still wondering where Shoutmon always kept his mike when he wasn't using it.

The shocked (literally) digimon jumped up and avoided the syringe, and slashed at the bat. "Bat Wing!" the flying digimon shouted, and then continuously slapped the electrocuted digimon in midair. If it were me, I'd throw a syringe from point-blank range.

I grabbed Veemon out, and he digivolved into his rookie form. We were about to help the girl out when a dark ring surrounded the ground at my feet. Slowly, forms began to rise from the ground. The digimon that rose from the ground were mushroom-like.

They had purple caps with yellow rings. Its body was whitish yellow in colour. It wore reddish purple fighting gloves and shoes. On its arms and shoes were three spores each. Earlier this day, these digimon had attacked Alexandria and Nate, and now _I_ was their target? Who was sending these creeps after me?

I took a glance at the girl, and found that she had regained some of her courage and was standing, watching the bat versus the electricity digimon. At least I didn't have to worry about her. For a while at least. But then I saw something interesting. Materializing in her hand was the same thing that I saw Seishirou take out, only a different colour.

The electricity digimon shined a bright light, and then began to mutate. Oh great. Wild digimon can digivolve at will whereas Veemon can't? I don't believe this. But what was even more important was that the silver-haired girl might be in a heap of trouble. But since I've handled so many higher rank digimon, she should be able to, right?

I turned my attention back to the mushroom digimon surrounding me. Five of them total.

"Mushroomons," Veemon said. "Vee Punch!" he yelled, punching one and sending it flying back. Two more closed in on him, while the other two turned to me. I kicked one away, but the other pounced on me. I grabbed its hands by the wrist, and swung it further into the alley. Veemon punched one, sending it flying into the other, but they stood up and ran to us once again.

"Fungus Crusher!" one Mushroomon yelled and then threw a toadstool. If I didn't acknowledge the fact that all digimon's attacks were deadly, I would've just stood there like wood. But instead I ran to evade it. The toadstool exploded, and two Mushroomon were shrouded in the toadstool smoke. They coughed and then turned into data, before flying off. I was lucky I didn't stay there.

I felt something tingle within me, and I threw Veemon up into the sky. I thought I was nuts, since I just threw my digimon up to who-knows-where, but then he came crashing down like a rocket. He had his fist stretched outwards. He punched the floor, sending a huge shockwave at the Mushroomon's direction. It hit them, and they dissolved into data. Talk about a quick finish.

I looked back at the girl, only to find she was losing to the digimon. The digimon was like a wolf, only its skin was pure black with the exception of some white stripes. It had three pairs of wing-like things sprouting out of its back. It also looked very fierce, another reason why she seemed to be on the losing side.

I was about to help when the device in her hand glowed. The bat digimon glowed as well, as though it was connecting with the digivice. Now I know what was going on. The bat digimon was digivolving. Now _that_ was unfair. The girl just met that digimon and she could already make it digivolve? I've had Veemon for at least three days and I don't even have that crazy contraption.

The digimon that appeared out of the light was like a wizard of some kind. But it was covered in a white schemed clothing, so it looked more like a priest or a sorcerer. Its barely visible skin was still bluish in colour. Its hat was bent down at the end, with a black ring on it. It was holding a staff which had a blue crystal at the tip.

"Crystal Barrage!" the sorcerer digimon said, and then pointed the tip of its staff at the wolf, who was growling menacingly. An almost-endless amount of ice crystals shot out from the edge of its staff, all impaling themselves into the wolf.

I watched in amazement as a single attack sent eh wolf dissipating into data. If I had to get into a fight with digimon, remind me_ not_ to fight this guy. He was incredible, probably even stronger than Seishirou's digimon, Dracomon. But that could be just because I was a little annoyed at the fact that he was better at _everything_ than I was.

"You okay?" the sorcerer digimon turned to face the girl. "My name is Sorcermon. I am your digimon partner."

"W-w-what?" the girl stuttered in shock.

"Hey, you okay?" I ran over to her.

Sorcermon put his staff out in an attempt to trip me, but I saw it and leapt over it. Veemon, however, wasn't as lucky. He jumped, but still tripped. Sorcermon looked away as though he didn't do anything, withdrawing his staff as soon as possible.

"What was that for?" Veemon asked.

"You okay?" I asked the senior. "What's your name?"

"Yes," she replied. That's a relief. I guess now I know why that digimon was after her. She was a digidestined. "I'm Kiyomi. Kiyomi Nishikawa."

I remembered what Dorumon had told me and Alexandria once before. Digimon are all attracted to digidestined. Some want them gone because they've had bad experiences with humans, though I don't know what that meant. Others just hoped to be 'the one' and travel alongside humans. I don't know why digimon would want to put themselves in danger, though.

"Kiyomi!" Sorcermon yelled. "Stay away! He's an evil spirit!"

"He's no spirit," Kiyomi laughed softly. I just realized that most of the things Kiyomi did also showed her soft side. "He's a human."

"Oh, alright then," Sorcermon said. "Stay away! He's an evil human!"

"Thanks again," Kiyomi replied, turning to me, though I don't really know what I did to help her. Sorcermon got all the credit this time. He _did _defeat the wolf digimon single-handedly. But then again, I did handle the five Mushroomons. However, those things seemed as though they were after me, not Kiyomi.

I shrugged it off and said goodbye, remembering that I had an appointment with Alexandria and Nate. I dashed back to the Hachi Hachi Takoyaki store, and saw Alexandria and Nate waiting for me outside.

"We couldn't go in without you," Alexandria said like she just read my mind.

"We wouldn't have known what was good or bad," Nate joined in.

"Everything here's great, guys," I replied. "There's no good or bad. I know the cook very well, and he's an excellent takoyaki maker."

My friends walked in first, and I looked around, just in case. I spotted something shadowy at a nearby alleyway (why did all the action happen in these places?), but it disappeared as soon as I saw it. Something had been spying on me and my friends.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!


	11. Bad Day

Tendou Souji  
_Hmm... I find it a bit odd that a Virus-type Digimon can digivolve into a Vaccine-type but whatever.  
Nice chapter again. When will Hiroto get a digivice? Maybe he'll manufacture one? Hmm...  
Also, could you have a scene where Seishirou makes a new device and transfers all the functions of his D-3 into the new device? If you want to know what it looks like, just google Agulator and see the images.  
If not, then it's fine.  
Update soon.  
_In my defence, an Elecmon digivolved into a BlackGarurumon in Digimon Savers. And Hiroto might manufacture one. Who knows? And I might not be able to make the scene itself, but I could have him use the device when he appears next, and then explain about it. One more thing I want to ask out of curiosity, is the Agulator from the Ultraman series?

James95  
_Aww, I like Wizardmon and his subspecies. Please don't kill him off like they always do with Wizardmon and Leomon.  
_Well, I'm not going to kill off Sorcermon. That's just inhumane. He's also an OC's digimon, so it's a little unfair to have one of their digimon killed off, don't you think? By the way, I support one hundred percent that they shouldn't have killed off Wizardmon and Leomon in Digimon 01 and Digimon Tamers.

master yo  
_alsome chapter  
_Thanks.

NovelistOfTheSky  
_Really good chapter. Reading this is becoming part of my daily routine alongside writing my own lol. I'm going to guess that the shadow that was spying Hiratio was either a Digimon or another Digidestined. Maybe someone scouting to see what danger there is? Or assessing the situation before doing something?  
_Well, enjoy this while you can. After maybe tomorrow, I'll be updating a little late since the school holidays are shamefully coming to an end. And to answer your guesses, no. Both of them are wrong. Seems impossible, but yes, both of them are wrong.

RazenX  
_Good chapters. The fights are good and the descriptions of Hiroto's emotions are well done. i like how you are making him bond differently with each digidestined. Can't wait for more-X  
_Thanks. I was trying too hard to make the battle scenes too long in the old story, and that's because it wasn't in first person, so I'm kind of enjoying writing this story, while it lasts.

Elegon  
_I love the new chapter! I love the way you introduce the new characters! Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while! I can't wait to see the next chapter! I already love the story! I can't wait to see what you have in store!  
_I was wondering where your reviews went. But that's okay. Not everyone's free all the time.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 11: Bad Day

I shrugged it off. It must've been a coincidence that I saw someone looking at me and my friends and then disappear. But for all I know, it could've been a digimon that was spying on us. Two out of three of us were digidestined after all, so it was possible. Even if that were true, I couldn't do anything about it, so I just followed my friends into the takoyaki shop.

The cook was generous today, as always. Since he knew me well and also knew that my sisters and brother weren't treating me well at all, he gave a 50% discount to me and my friends. That was one great guy. I've known him ever since I was four. That's why this takoyaki store has been my favourite one for seven years straight.

After we finished the (extremely delicious) food, we went over to my house. Despite us only knowing each other for a while, we were already talking a lot. Nate was telling us about how Hokkaido was good for skiing and how the faster you go, the sharper your senses could get. Alexandria, despite not being that into skiing, was fascinated by the speed info. I already knew that a few years ago, though.

"So, what are we going to do with this little guy?" Nate asked, taking Shoutmon out of his bag and placing all his other books (which I took out this morning) back in.

"You didn't have to stuff me in the bag like that," Shoutmon said, rubbing his head.

"Well, we couldn't let anyone see you, now could we?" Alexandria said, also getting Dorumon out of her bag.

The small purple digimon groaned. "I wish your bag was bigger."

I took Veemon out and got the same loud response. "You need to get a bigger bag! I've been cramped up in there for a few hours and all you can do is carry me around like a plush toy!"

"That's what you're supposed to act like," I said. "But I guess that won't work."

"Why not just use this?" Shoutmon asked, taking out a device from yet again who-knows-where. It was a cuboid-like device, which fitted perfectly in my hands. No, that doesn't mean that it's mine.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Point it at me and hold it there for a second," he explained. I did just as he asked, and soon, he turned into data which was sucked into the tip of the device.

"Wow!" I accidentally exclaimed. "What'd I do?"

"Calm down, this is supposed to happen," Shoutmon said from inside the device. His voice sounded like it echoed a bit. "You can store a digimon in here when you want to go somewhere. I was given this before I came to the real world."

"Can't we do the same for Veemon?" I asked, trying to point it at him, who was still jumping up and down.

"No, sadly it only works for me," Shoutmon said. "But anyway, guess blue boy doesn't always have to come here at four in the morning."

I thought he was referring to Veemon at first, which was weird since he also lived with me, but then I realized that wasn't who he was talking about.

"Was that an insult?" Nate asked.

"I think he was saying you could use the extra two hours rest," Alexandria whispered. This info didn't seem to help. It was like Alexandria saying yes to his question.

We did our homework together that afternoon, which was fairly easy since we finished over thirty pages of work in less than thirty minutes. We talked for a while, grabbed some grub (food, not actual _grub_), and played a little game of monopoly.

Despite the rules saying that luck matters in this game, it's actually not so. The way you twist your hands and the height you release them from can affect the number of the dice easily, so you can actually control the number you roll out. You also have to plan your financials in advance, like buying which property is the most beneficial. Then again, who cares about this info?

We broke up at six, and as unusual as it seems, I ate with Rinji, Mai and Yuki tonight. We had grilled beef steak for dinner, with some French fries and salads as the side dishes. It was a full course Western meal, and I would've enjoyed it and savoured it if RInji weren't urging me to finish my food. And we also had orange juice, but I felt mine was a bit sour.

The next day, I went to school as usual. It was Wednesday now. Three more days before the Okinawa match. But something within me told me that I wouldn't be witnessing it, let along playing in it. Not for a while, at least. I don't know, it's like one of those 'feelings' you get when you're nervous. I just don't know one thing, the reason I was nervous.

The 'digivice' Shoutmon gave me was working out quite well. He was stored comfortably in the device, which seemed ten times weirder than any device I'd ever seen (unless you count in crazy prototypes, but let's not talk about science for now). Veemon was still having space problems with my bag, but that wasn't anything new.

The morning went along great. I met up with Alexandria and Nate in the classroom, but we didn't have enough time to talk as the History teacher walked in. After that was Japanese, and then English, and then Science. Believe it or not, Saikou usually changes its studying schedules every week. Don't the teachers get tired of the repeated modifying?

Recess was... nice. My friends still wouldn't talk to me because they were too busy 'listening', but I was a little used to it by now. I hung out with Alexandria and Nate as I did the past day. Then we continued on to Science class, and then Math, and then my all-time favourite, free period. This school rocks, right? Study for about five hours and they give you a little rest.

Then I felt a sensation rise in my chest. I didn't know why, but I knew a digimon was near. I excused myself from everyone and went to the almost deserted school field. No one was there, except for the gigantic digimon annihilating anything it saw on the field. Like bushes, tables, chairs. I had to get out of here fast once I took care of this digimon. I didn't want to pay for all this.

It was a spider digimon this time. Its head, feet and body were metallic, whereas its neck and legs were made up of connecting wires. There was a red horn on its white head. Its body was partly red on the upside, and white on the abdomen. Its feet were red in colour with yellow claws extended like razor sharp blades.

I took Veemon out (who digivolved) , and somehow managed to get a sleeping Shoutmon out of his comfy home. It took a lot of work, and it was a miracle I had so much time since he was literally sleeping in the device.

"Infermon?" Veemon exclaimed.

"Why are we fighting so many ultimate digimon so quickly?" Shoutmon asked, surprised as well.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. I still didn't know the difference in power. Perhaps it was because I kept managing somehow to defeat higher level digimon?

"The big deal is that Infermon is a virus digimon! He's born from a virus, he acts like a virus-" Shoutmon was cut off by Veemon before he could say anything else.

"And he is a virus!" Veemon yelled. He could've alerted the whole school, but it was a miracle no one heard it.

Infermon spotted us and went on an even bigger rampage. It charged at us and we had to dodge roll just to keep ourselves an inch safe. Shoutmon got his staff, but as soon as he took it out, Infermon knocked into him, sending him flying around ten metres away. Veemon punched him, but to no avail. I could only run.

"Rock Soul!" Shoutmon yelled, and then formed a ball of energy which changed into the shape of an eighth musical note. He then threw it at Infermon, which didn't do much damage. Okay, no damage.

"Vee Punch!" Veemon yelled, but he got rebounded off the armour. I caught him as he landed and pulled him away from a stomp from Infermon.

Then I got the feeling. The tingle I've been waiting for. I ran right up to Infermon. It buried its head down towards me, but I jumped, turned around its red horn and went right up its body. I pulled off one of the wires (gross!) and Infermon was already malfunctioning. Veemon smashed the right side of its body with his iron head, giving it a permanent dent.

Shoutmon, in the end, fired another musical note at the dented area. It exploded, and Veemon punched the circuitry that was within Infermon. Lastly, I kicked it, and it fell to its side, before turning back into data and floating off to the digital world.

I congratulated my two digimon on their victory and then we turned to leave. That is, if a voice didn't stop us.

"Very well done," the voice came from behind me. "I couldn't have done that better myself."

The kid standing in front of me was roughly sixteen. He had messy dark brown hair, with blue eyes. He was pale, and I noticed a scar at his left ear. He wore a dark red T-shirt beneath a black jacket, black combat boots, and red trainers. He wore a bracelet on his right wrist with an X within a circle on it. Something about his aura told me I didn't want to make him mad.

"And you are...?" I asked.

"The name's Will. Will Murphy," he introduced. "And who are you?"

"I'm Hiroto Kiyoshi," I introduced.

"I bet your brother Rinji Kiyoshi ticks you off a lot," Will said.

I wasn't surprised, since everyone who knew me knew Rinji in some way. But the way he said that was quite funny, like he also had a dislike for Rinji, but that could've been just my imagination. I was about to ask him something again, when he turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Don't you study in Saikou?"

"Oh no," he replied. "I only came here to take care of the digimon problem. And, one word of advice, some digivices _are_ manufactured."

I thought about his statement for a while, until I realized I had been gone for over thirty minutes. If the teacher-in-charge found that I was 'escaping' again, he would send me to the principal's office. I stored Shoutmon in his digivice, and then placed Veemon into my bag. He was refusing, but I got him in. I ran over to the free room, which wasn't that far away.

I sat down between Alexandria and Nate quickly so that the teacher wouldn't go saying I was late. I looked around. It was the same scene. Half the class was gathered around Seishirou (what else did he have to tell them about?). Another half was in another corner, and the only ones sitting in the middle were Alexandria, Nate and I.

"Hiroto," Yuki said, coming up to me. She just loved disturbing me, didn't she? "Ask Nate to join the soccer team or you'll regret it."

"No," I replied. "He came here for the individual sports, not soccer."

"Very well then," Yuki said, as though she'd been hoping I'd say that. "You're now off the soccer team."

"You can't do that!" Alexandria exclaimed.

"That's totally unfair! That's blackmail!" Nate said.

"He asked for it. Plus, it's captain's orders," Yuki said, and walked away. I was just half-surprised. She probably told Seishirou to do it anyway. It was just a matter of time before I was kicked off. But she did it now so that I would be breaking down from the fact that I wouldn't be able to play soccer against Okinawa. No big deal.

"Hey, it's okay," I told them. "I already think I know what's going to happen during the match." Not really, I was just putting on an act.

A second before, I was glad that I had defeated an 'ultimate' digimon, whatever that meant. A second later, I was feeling unbelievably down because I had just been kicked out my own team by my own sister. Or the other genius who seems to be better than me in ever y aspect. But then again, if I guessed correctly, then I'd be back on the team just in time.

"I can tell her I'll join in her stupid soccer team," Nate said. "She'll let you back on then."

"Nah," I replied. I have a feeling she was planning this ever since Seishirou took the spot of captain from me. "I've been playing soccer for a long time, with and against her, so I know her well enough that she won't just let me back on the team like that."

"How long have you actually been playing?" Alexandria asked.

"You can say I started learning how to dribble the ball at the age of two and a half," I replied. It was true. My parents were still there that time, but that was my father's favourite sport. He watched it all the time, played it all the time, and also taught me about it all the time. That's why I've grown a liking to it.

"That's virtually impossible!" Alexandria exclaimed.

"Virtually," I countered. "Not really. It is possible, but you just have to like the game to dribble it at the age of three. It's a little something called commitment."

I looked out the door again, hoping to get a clear view of the scenery. I hoped that would've cheered me up. But my eye caught something oddly strange yet familiar. Around the corner, a shadowy figure was spying on me and my friends.

* * *

So, has anyone figured out who the 'spy' is? :)

Please read and review.


	12. Date with Death

pokemon fan 1991  
_alsome chapter once again and shoutmon is alsome today I and you introduce the x loader. where did shoutmon got anyway? is digixros coming  
_Well, I'm glad you enjoy Shoutmon's moments. While it lasts. And no, Digixros is not coming. Not for a long while, at least.

Tendou Souji  
_Yes, the Agulator is from Ultraman Gaia. I just love the way it functions. Of course, Seishirou won't call it Agulator. How about D-X? If you can think of a better name, then great.  
Great chapter. Another Digidestined enters the fray. I too am wondering why they keep fighting Ultimate Digimon. Hmm...  
Regardless of your reasons for doing so, keep it up.  
Update soon.  
_Nah, I think the D-X is already a great name. Well, the reason why they're fighting more Ultimate digimon lately is simple. Read the summary and you might guess it. :)

mr. myxsiple  
_Damn I hate Yuki.  
_Why?

Elegon  
_The spy is my OC! ISN'T IT! I know it is! It has to be! Anywho, I feel Hiroto's pain, sisters (and siblings in general) are evil creatures in disguise! Seriouslu can't wait for the next chapter!  
_No, the spy is not your OC. Sorry to say, your OC won't be coming in until the second arc. I'll tell you why. You said he likes pranking Davis, and Davis lives in Odaiba, at the edge of Tokyo, so not in central Tokyo itself. I might put him in when either Hiroto visits Odaiba or he gets sucked into the digital world.

yukihime211  
_Um...Yuki? Probably got it wrong. Or maybe one of his friends?  
_No, not Yuki. She was in the class with him. No, not one of his friends, they were in the class with him as well. Let me give you a small hint. The shadow is no one Hiroto knows.

James95  
_Wow, nicw. I've always been creeped out by Infermon, ever since I was six when I watched the movie. Anyways is the spy one of Hiroto's siblings or one of my OCs? Maybe a previous digidestined. It would be cool if the previous digidestined trained the current ones.  
_Cool, I've been creeped out by Infermon as well. In all the digimon games I've played, I have never digivolved my digimon into Infermon. And no, not his siblings, and not your OCs. Plus, can you think of another Mega level for Robin's digimon? That one's kind of taken. And no, the elder digidestined might not train the younger ones that much.

NovelistOfTheSky  
Thanks for using my Oc, I really enjoy seeing other writers use him and see what they do with him. I can't quite figure out who the spy is, but I'm going to assume someone that is an enemy to the team? _Keep up the good work._  
You're welcome. I don't know why, but your OC is one of the few that I can write without imagining much. Maybe it's because I've written him before in Road to Victory? That's just a guess. And yes, you got it right. The spy is an enemy.

RazenX  
_Good chapter. I think you do a great job of focusing in on Hiroto, especially through the 1st person format. This works great for setting up Road to Victory. The chapter was great. can't wait for more-X  
_Thanks. And to make up for my absence, I've made this chapter a little longer than the rest. :)

* * *

Digimon Miracle

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 12: Date with Death

The shadowy figure was definitely trouble, I knew that much. I know ignoring it wasn't really the smartest thing to do for a kid like me, but even if I wanted to chase after the shadow, I couldn't have. First of all, Yuki would realize that I was missing and tell Rinji and Mai that I was absent. Second, the teacher wouldn't let any students out until free period was over, which was until the end of school.

And if you're wondering why I didn't make an excuse to go to the toilet, then here's the reason. There was already a toilet connected to the classroom, so false excuses won't work here. And since the teacher had already suspected me being tardy twice, he might send me to the principal's office this time. I guess third times _isn't_ the charm. Not always, at least.

I continued staring at the shadowy figure, which disappeared after sometime. That didn't relax me much, since I knew the shadow would return at some other time or some other place. I didn't know what it wanted, but I was sure it had something to do with me being a digidestined. All this weirdness only happened after I met Veemon, after all.

For now, I had to concentrate on the more important things, like finishing my puzzle book before Yuki finished hers. Plus, I had to control myself as to not accidentally kick Veemon who was cramped up in my bag. I had the habit of tapping my leg when there was a difficult problem to solve, but the habit's fading slowly now, so no worries.

At the end of school, almost ten minutes before the school bell rang, the principal's voice echoed through the loudspeakers placed at several 'strategic' locations in the school. If it weren't for the fact that ninety percent of the students were recovering from the principal's loud voice, I was sure that the whole school would've been in a riot. Why? Well, tomorrow had been declared an _un_official holiday.

Alexandria, Nate and I decided to celebrate by going to the new western shop that had just opened up here in central Tokyo a few weeks ago. Peter's Pizza Palace. We picked that place because the brochure said 'The best pizzas you can imagine, and more!'. I was planning to complain to the manager if it didn't live up to the standards. Just kidding, I guess I'm just psyched about the holiday tomorrow.

That night, I had dinner in my own room. It sounds weird, but I've done this several times before. I would've gone out to eat with some friends if they weren't all busy. And the reason I didn't eat in the dining room downstairs was because Rinji and Mai were having a party to celebrate their success in acing a difficult overseas examination. I think they scored a High Distinction or something.

I was totally okay with the idea of eating in my room, since Rinji asked so nicely. That was a sarcastic remark, he literally ordered me to eat in my room. What I wasn't okay with was the fact that Yuki was allowed to part with them instead of staying locked up in her room. I was sure Rinji didn't want his friends seeing what an idiot I was, or so Rinji said.

I had homemade bread sticks for dinner. It's not that hard to make. Look it up, I'm sure you'll find it. Funny thing is, it's spelled breadstix instead of bread sticks It turned out better than I thought, with Shoutmon slicing the bread with his battle mike and Veemon mashing the spices with his forehead. I was surprised it didn't taste like war.

The next day, I woke up at five again. I didn't know why. I didn't sleep early (what with all the part noise downstairs), and I wasn't hungry. Maybe it was the fact that Veemon was snoring on the bed next to mine, or it could just be the anticipation in me for the date with Alexandria. Wait, did I just say '_date_'? Forget I said that. It could just be the anticipation in me for the _appointment_ with Alexandria.

I didn't know why Nate didn't want to join up with us at the Sushi Bar. He told me he had scheduled badminton practice, but I didn't know why he did that, or even _how_ he did that so quickly. The announcement was at the end of school, for crying out loud. I guess he really wanted to stay top notch in school in individual sports.

There wasn't much to do at home. Besides playing cards with Veemon and Shoutmon, a game that they really stank at, I could only surf through the various channels. But unfortunately, there wasn't anything to watch. Five hundred channels, and a whole lot of nothing. No good movies, no good cartoons, no good this, no good that. I didn't even find a single good advertisement.

It wasn't until ten o'clock that I felt my spirits rise. No, it wasn't because there was finally a good show to watch, or that one of my favourite shows finally aired. It was because I was finally ready to go. Yeah, you might think going out at ten for lunch was idiotic, but trust me, with the large number of people in Tokyo, you'd want to go out early.

I met up with Alexandria at the Sushi Bar. If you're looking for sushi, this place is the best place to get it. And I chose this because I recently found out that Alexandria only moved to Japan from America less than two months ago. She probably hasn't tasted sushi yet, so why not start at the best sushi bar in Japan? I mean, in Tokyo?

"You okay with everything?" Alxandria asked. "You seem a little tense."

"Really?" I asked. I guess I'm like this sometimes. I might not know it, but sometimes I get real tense when I was nervous. And I guess it had something to do with the fact that I 'sensed' a digimon on my way here. Call me crazy for not taking the digimon out first, but I couldn't just blow this date... _appointment_ with Alexandria off.

"Yeah," Alexandria replied. "You're sweating, your eyes are a bit furrowed. You're showing every single sign that you're nervous."

"Guess it's just the lack of sleep," I lied. I didn't want her worrying, even if she _was _a digidestined, or so I presumed. We didn't have our 'digivices' yet, so I wasn't that sure. "Anyway, let's order something."

As I sat down at the table, my eyes darted to one corner of the room where Yuki was sitting. Oh great. Why did she have to pick this day and this time, not to mention this place? I was about to ask Alexandria if she wanted to eat somewhere else (yes, I disliked Yuki that much) when the waiter arrived with the menu.

I saw that Yuki was also angered by the fact that I was eating there, because she was ready to get up and leave when the waiter also arrived with the menu at her table. She was eating with three of her girl friends, all of which I recognized from school. I knew because I sometimes had to wait on them when they ate at my house. Worse still, they were delighted by the fact that _I _was serving them. Crazy, huh?

I ordered the Wasabi Sushi. It was really the base dish of all the other sushis, since sushis are meant to be eaten with wasabi. It was to kill the germs in the sushi. Sorry if I'm grossing you out, but sushis have raw ingredients, meaning it could be dangerous to the body. That's why they use wasabi. The spiciness of the wasabi will kill the germs in the raw sushi.

Alexandria, having not know what to order (she was new in the area, remember?) ordered the same thing I ordered. I saw that Yuki and her friends ordered some sort of special dish with some add-ons, but I just wanted mine plain and simple for today. No, it's not because I brought too little money, I had enough money in my pockets, thank you very much. I just wanted it... plain and simple.

Suddenly, I felt another tingle. I didn't want to worry Alexandria since this was supposed to be her day off (even digidestined needed to rest some time or other, right?), so I just made up an excuse to get away. I hope she wouldn't think I was dumping her or anything.

"I think I have to use the toilet," I said. I excused myself from the table and ran outside. I prayed that Alexandria didn't realize that there was already a toilet inside the store.

I took a few turns until I was in front of an abandoned mannequin store. It had closed down just several years ago. I didn't feel sorry for it, since the owner wasn't making much money from it, and the mannequins were also just downright scary. And to clear your mind up about my dislike for this owner, then no, he is not related to me in any way.

The tingling feeling seemed to radiate from the store. The closer I got to it, the more I seemed to be pumped up. I went in and saw a walking robot. Normally you'd think this was normal in a mannequin store, but judging by the look in its eyes when it turned to face me, I could tell it was definitely a digimon.

It was reddish brown in colour. It was short and fat, making it look almost like a dwarf. The digimon looked harmless enough, seeing as it walked almost a foot a second. But I learnt from my previous encounters with digimon that, no matter how innocent and harmless a digimon looked, it was still dangerous. The robot did have missile launchers on its shoulders, anyway,

"A Guardromon?" Veemon said.

"Be careful. Guardromon are rumoured to be smarter than all rookie digimon," Shoutmon said.

I inched closer to the digimon, since it had stopped moving and had seemingly froze in place. Or in computer terms, experienced a system crash. The tingling feeling in me was somewhat warning me not to get any nearer, but I ignored it. I continued closing the distance between the two of us, staying weary all the time. I figured it was okay, since Veemon and Shoutmon didn't say anything.

I would've regretted that step, because a metre away from it, it sprang to life and blasted me. I sidestepped the shot, but instantly two more of the robots, Guardromon, came up from the sides, holding up a net. It came down on me, but luckily I rolled out of the way in time. The net touched the floor and sparks flew everywhere. Electric net, smart.

Veemon punched the left Guardromon while Shoutmon took the one on the right on with his microphone (I still can't figure out where he keeps it all the time. It wasn't out when he got out of the digivice), leaving me to fight the one in the middle.

It shot another missile at me, but I somehow managed to kick it back at it without having the missile explode upon my kick. It exploded in the Guardromon's face, throwing it back. I didn't waste my time. As soon as it got back up, I slammed it in the face again with my leg. It was the strongest part of my body considering the fact that I played soccer.

The Guardromon got back up and rushed towards me, but before I could smack it again, the other two Guardromon slammed into it from the sides. Veemon and Shoutmon had finished their share of the party. Now it was my turn. I got the tingling feeling and rushed forward to the three Guardromons.

I grabbed one, before throwing it at Veemon. Veemon rebounded it with his iron head into Shoutmon, who finished it off with the edges of the mike. We did the same for the other two, and they three digimon exploded into data, before flying out of the store and into the sky. Was the digital world floating a few zillion light years away from the earth?

I turned around to leave, but instead I got the biggest surprise of my life. Will Murphy was standing there, looking impressed. If he was standing right there, why didn't he just help me out?

"Nice moves there, Hiroto," Will said. "It's kind of unusual for a digidestined to get involved in a fight, though."

"Well, I guess I'm not a normal digidestined," I replied. I broke the rule of having one digimon, I broke the rule of not having a digivice (I kind of did this accidentally, I didn't even know how to get one) so why couldn't I break the rule of joining a digimon in a fight?

"Oh well, I guess I arrived too late for this one too," Will said, and then left.

I was about to exit the building as well, when I heard something behind me. It sounded like metal against metal. I turned around and looked in horror as more than two dozen Guardromon had me cornered like a... cornered person. I know there's a word for that, but it's difficult to think when your life is in danger.

I looked around. They're slow, but they're not easy to take down. Three had already caused us so much trouble, so I was wondering what our chances were against more than twenty of them. Considering the fact that we were a little tired from the previous fight, and that there were about eight times as many digimon as there were before, there was only one thing I was thinking right now. We are so dead.

Just as I thought that the three of us would have to take on all the Guardromon, a shadow dashed across the room. It swiped at the Guardromon with its claws, and they disappeared after a single hit. In less than five seconds, all twenty of them had been annihilated already. Whatever that digimon was, if it was an enemy, I would be having a really hard time.

It was a wolf digimon. A large one, with muscles visible on all parts of its body. It was completely white, though, unlike normal wolves which were black. It also had some red tribal markings on it. It was looking at me like I was its afternoon meal. Truth be told, I was scared stiff. I knew it wasn't going to really eat me, but you can't control fear, can you?

"Hey!" I heard someone call out. My heart relieved at once. It was Will! He was coming from behind me, entering through the door. "I guess I finally got some action in after all."

"Are you sure this person can be trusted?" the large wolf said.

"Yeah, he can," Will said. I don't know why he trusted me so much, but I was grateful for it, and for him.

The large wolf engulfed itself in a flash of bright light, and a second later it was as small as Veemon and Shoutmon. It was a yellow reptilian-like digimon, with a brown fur pelt over the top of its body, making it seem as though it had four hands instead of two. It had sharp teeth. I was wondering what it ate to survive, like Veemon ate chocolate and Shoutmon ate (or drank) oil.

"Can we grab something to eat now?" the little digimon said. It reminded me of Veemon so much.

"Well, I'll be going now," Will said, turning to me. "Come on, Lightmon."

"Yeah, bye," I replied. "And thanks for the help."

I admit I was a bit stunned. I mean, one second there were two dozen Guardromon standing before me, and the next second, only Will and his partner Lightmon were standing in front of me. I was almost too stunned to move from where I stood, trying to process what had happened, when a single thought shot into my head.

"Alexandria!" I accidentally said out loud. "Darn it, I left her all alone at the Sushi Bar!"

I cramped Veemon into my bag and Shoutmon into the digivice, before racing back to the Sushi Bar. I wanted to make it there before, I don't know, she left? Or maybe before Yuki took the opportunity of my absence to bully her so bad she'd have a trauma for life. I don't know. Maybe it was just the anxiousness of getting back to her quickly that was speeding me up.

"Sorry, I got a little lost finding the toilet," I said as I sat down opposite Alexandria. I placed my bag on the floor, and heard an 'oof!' from Veemon. I then realized that I had dropped my bag onto the floor by accident as I was trying to catch my breath. "Has our order arrived yet?"

"No, it's taking relatively long," Alexandria said. "I thought you said this place was first class."

"It is. It usually doesn't take this long for the order to arrive," I said. I was telling the truth. On other occasions, it would just take maybe... five to ten minutes for the food to be served. But as far as I was concerned, it has already been thirty minutes since I left the shop.

Just then, the door opened and another customer came in. Rinji and some of his classmates. Darn it. What day was it? 'Unite with your family in a restaurant who want to torture you for life' day? I tried to look away when Rinji came, but it was difficult not to. I scanned his group of friends. I recognized many of them, since they were quite friendly.

Weird enough, Rinji was quite mean to me, but his friends treated me like they were my brothers. That was the only thing Rinji didn't like about them, but since we haven't been in contact for like two weeks, I guess Rinji's letting it go. Or he was. Until he saw me and wanted to move away. I didn't know why but the waiter was quick to hand them the menu. This place was quick, but not in giving food.

After another boring five minutes of waiting, our food finally arrived. I took a bite out of mine. "Uggh, it's quite sour despite the wasabi..."

Alexandria had the same expression on her face, and then I heard giggling. At Yuki's table, the four of them were laughing at us. Now I know what happened. Yuki had changed the order and made it look like we had ordered lemon-flavoured wasabi. It seems impossible, but this shop has done the impossible. Like serve up to more than 10,000 guests in a day.

"Seems like my sister played with the food again," I said.

"Why does your sister like messing with you so much?" Alexandria asked.

"Well, she's older than me, so she thinks she's smarter than me and is more capable than me," I replied. When we were young, we always thought we were of the same age. That was why we were so friendly. But when Yuki found out she was older, but I was smarter, she got real fed up, and I think you know the rest.

As we got up to leave, I felt another tingle rise in my chest. Oh man, not again. Especially so soon. I handled those Guardromon (okay, maybe Will handled them) about twenty minutes ago and now there are digimon on the loose again? And how in the world did digimon even come to the real world? Did they jump from their world which was a zillion light years away? Nah, too much gravity.

"Alexandria, there's a digimon on the loose," I told her.

"How could you tell?" She asked. "Did you see one on your way to the toilet?"

"Don't you feel like something's telling you there's a digimon somewhere around here?" I asked.

"No," she replied bluntly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Okay, now I was officially confused. Didn't all digidestined have that feeling when they were close to a hostile digimon? And why was I the only one I knew among the digidestined I've met (which aren't really that many) that join in a fight with a digimon? If I remember correctly, Alexandria also stood by the sidelines when Dorumon was fighting Shoutmon X2.

"Just trust me," I said. She shrugged and then agreed, saying that kicking a few digimon butts should lighten up her day.

We ran all the way to a rundown housing area which was scheduled for demolition. Alexandria kept asking me if I was telling the truth. I didn't blame her. What would a digimon want in a place like this? And don't ask me how or why, but the radius of my digimon senses seem to be growing by the minute. I mean, first it was only a few metres away, but now we're over half a kilometre from the Sushi Bar.

If you think that just because this is a rundown place then it'd be easy to locate the digimon, since there are no people around, then you're wrong. A few houses had already crumbled down due to old age, so it's pretty much like finding a toy in some ruins. Or like the more common one says, like finding a needle in a haystack. A ten ton haystack, maybe.

Veemon, Shoutmon and Dorumon got out of their respective hiding places (our backpacks) and also decided to try and help look. We promised that we wouldn't go over two metres from each other, you know, so we wouldn't be ambushed. I don't know why I did this, but I looked under a rock to see if there was a microorganism digimon there.

I guessed that we'd be here for a while, tracking that digimon and defeating it, but I was wrong. Why was I usually wrong when it came to digimon? I don't have much experience dealing with them than some of the other digidestined I've met before, like Will and Seishirou, but I couldn't be _that_ bad about digimon. Could I?

Anyways, a digimon sprang up to life behind us. We would've been taken by surprise if it didn't yell like a savage beast two seconds before doing so. I was about to duck to avoid its hit when I realized Alexandria would be moving too slowly to get away. Instead, I tackled her, bringing the two of us out of the digimon's way.

It was a dragon-like digimon. It was totally black except for the gray helmet it wore and a few pieces of metal on its body. Weird enough, its helmet didn't have any eye holes, meaning either it used its hearing to fight, or its eyes were somewhere else. If it was the former option, then we'd be in a lot of trouble. And it also had two pairs of torn red wings (how did digimon fly with these things?) on its back.

It roared, and a figure appeared beside it. That one I knew a little too well. Drake Ren. So this was his new digimon? The digimon that Shoutmon said was trying to get close to Drake Ren? I was mad enough that he was forcing Shoutmon to do things against his will, and I was even madder when he modified Shoutmon, but replacing your digimon partner is just unforgivable.

"Hey there, you two lovebirds!" he called out. Did we really look like lovebirds? We were just on a date is all. Oh man! I said date again. Okay, we were just on an _appointment _is all. What was wrong with me?

"Drake..." I murmured, somewhat cursing him with his name.

"What do you want?" Alexandria asked.

"Well, you took Shoutmon away from me-"

"You gave him away yourself!" I interrupted. "You modified his body to become a monster!"

"I modified his body to become stronger!" Drake countered. "But still that useless weak digimon was unable to do a thing. But Cyberdramon here, he's a menace! He can easily take on all of you and still come back without any injuries!"

I looked over at Shoutmon. Being called useless and weak would normally not impact a digimon or a human so much, unless it was coming from someone you cared about. And seeing as Shoutmon was so depressed, I could tell he missed Drake. Or at least when he wasn't forcing him to get stronger for almost no reason and force-digivolve him.

"I'd like to see that!" I challenged. Stupid, stupid me. Make a mental note, challenging Drake Ren to a duel is not the smartest of options.

"Then let's go fight this out!" Drake said, obviously pleased by my agreement.

I looked over at Alexandria and saw hate in her eyes. She must've been quite angry with Drake as well. All digidestined should be, considering he changed Shoutmon's physical body data as well as replaced him for something stronger, just so he could defeat us.

Cyberdramon dashed toward us and made a slash. Veemon countered with his iron head, so no one was injured. Well, Cyberdramon's claws were a _bit _dented, but that's not the point. Dorumon fired a metal ball at Cyberdramon, but it just rebounded off his back. Cyberdramon turned around in anger, and stomped the floor.

The shock wave that followed hit all of us, sending us all to the ground. Cyberdramon then got ready to slash us again, but Veemon was once again able to counter with his iron head. Dorumon tried firing more metal balls, but they failed just as the first one did. I was wondering why Shoutmon wasn't attacking when a musical note slammed itself into Cyberdramon's back.

"Erase Claw!" Cyberdramon yelled, and then his claws glowed white. He jumped up high, planning to slash one of us, and I guarantee we would be goners if Veemon hadn't done what he did.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon yelled, and then rocketed up to the sky, meeting Cyberdramon's claws in midair. The contact between the two caused a miniature explosion to occur, and Veemon was thrown back. Luckily, Cyberdramon was also repelled back. He didn't seem so tough anymore.

"Rock Soul!" Shoutmon yelled, sending another eighth note flying at Cyberdramon's way. With a single slash, Cyberdramon dissipated the attack. He planned to attack again, but a metal ball hit his head from the side.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon kept firing metal balls from his mouth, but this time, Cyberdramon was ready. He deflected all of them before he was hit, keeping him safe. The rest of us? Not so much as safe, but we were still living.

I jumped up and kicked Cyberdramon in the face. I must've used a lot of strength, as he dropped to one side, before standing up again. This time, Veemon punched him, and Shoutmon smacked his head with his mike, with Dorumon dealing the finishing blow with one of his metal cannon balls. Or at least I thought it was the finishing blow.

Cyberdramon dashed forward and knocked Dorumon to one side. Alexandria rushed over to see how her digimon partner was doing, and from the looks of it, Dorumon was not fine. Cyberdramon then proceeded to slash Shoutmon. Veemon wasn't in range to reflect his claws with his head, and I wasn't close enough to pull him away.

Just as I thought Shoutmon would be defeated right there, Veemon jumped in and took the hit, crashing into a house. He landed in a corner, and Cyberdramon proceeded to him. If Cyberdramon tried attacking Veemon then, he'd have no chance of a counterattack since he was a bit dazed, and definitely no chance of fighting back.

"Erase Claw!" Cyberdramon yelled.

I was worried at first, but Shoutmon got in the way, just as Veemon had done for him, and took the hit. "I won't let you hurt Veemon!" he yelled.

Cyberdramon's claws slashed Shoutmon's body, almost like it was literally _erasing_ the data that it had come in contact with. Shoutmon slowly disintegrated to data before disappearing completely. The data didn't even fly back to the digital world. It just... disappeared into midair.

I couldn't believe it. Shoutmon had just... died.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for a week. But this week was the beginning of the school year, so there are a lot of things to do. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please read and review!


	13. Out of Sight, Still in Mind

Dowski  
_Oh no! Not Shoutmon! Maybe my OC can kinda, pull him back together? Can't wait to read a little dead on here lately._  
No, sorry but your OC won't be pulling him back together. Read on.

Tendou Souji  
_Didn't expect Shoutmon to die so soon. I think there's a high chance he would be revived though.  
Hmm..., so now Drake has an Ultimate-level Digimon as his partner. Cyberdramon is a nice choice.  
Maybe Veemon and Dorumon would evolve as a result of the trauma from witnessing Shoutmon die in front of their eyes.  
Either that or they shall be saved by Will, Kiyomi or Seishirou. Whatever.  
Keep up the good work and good luck in school.  
_Well, actually 'pokemon fan 1991' wanted to have Cyberdramon as his new partner after Shoutmon, so I can't take the credit for Cyberdramon being a nice choice. And sorry if you were hoping for Seishirou, since he hasn't been in any of the past chapters. Not in battle, anyway.

James95  
_Poor Shoutmon. Okay, well O really do like the Lillithmon evoloution but if it isn't possible then Kuzuhamon.  
_Okay.

yukihime211  
_Wow. That was shocking ending to the chapter. Shoutmon sacrificed himself for the sake of Veemon.  
_What'd you expect? Imagine you being transported to certain new world. Wouldn't you do the same thing for those who took you in and welcomed you like you were their best friend? :)

master yo  
_epic chapter drake just destory his frist digimon  
you did put the most awesome digimon and the strongest on the main charter  
drake ren is back yay  
_One question. Are you 'pokemon fan 1991'?

NovelistOfTheSky  
_Really sad ending but really well done. Really good chapter, I always love a story with a bit of romance in it. Keep up the excellent work.  
I think the reason you find my Oc easy to write is because I tried to flesh him as much as possible, but I think used a lot of cliche elements so it seems like he's a fairly simple character. Something along those lines maybe, you probably do the best job of writing him though out of a lot of people I've seen use him.  
_I think it might be as you said, that you try fleshing him as much as possible, but it could also be the fact that he was one of the earliest OCs submitted. And thanks a lot if you think I write him well. :D

RazenX  
_Good chapter. Nice to see you elaborate on Hiroto's relationships and how his life works. The fights were great, really showing how different Hiroto is. Can't wait for more-X  
_I don't know what you mean by 'showing how different Hiroto is', but thanks anyway.

Sorry if I hadn't updated in like... a whole month, but there wasn't any internet connection at my place at all, so I wasn't able to do anything except write the thirteenth chapter. I hope you all like it, and I apologise if it isn't my best work.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 13: Out of Sight, Still in Mind

I didn't want to believe what had just happened. I hoped I was dreaming, but sadly, I wasn't. Shoutmon had disappeared in front of my eyes and I was too weak to do anything to change that fact. I could tell that Veemon was also touched by Shoutmon's loss, since he was also too stunned to say anything after seeing Shoutmon vaporize into thin air.

Drake was laughing behind me, feeling successful. Shoutmon once told me that digidestined were supposed to protect the digital world (wherever that was) and the human world from hostile digimon. So why was Drake chosen to be a digidestined? He certainly wasn't good, and there werent any good qualities about him. None that I've come to know, at least.

Shoutmon's voice echoed in my ears. No, not the 'Shoutmon's spirit is around here' type of voice. The type which is actually my mind playing tricks on me. Sure he was annoying sometimes, like wanting to drink oil and eat 'oil cake', breaking some of my favourite CDs, making a dent in my study table, and even accidentally scratching part of my wall.

But he was just doing what a digimon would do when he or she found himself or herself in a different world. Shoutmon was knowledgeable, that was clear enough, but the very idea that he once asked me what a bed was almost made me want to laugh. I figured they were all low-tech and nature-loving and stuff in the digital world.

I didn't even get the chance to ask him where he always kept his mike when he wasn't using it, or when it wasn't with him. I looked where Shoutmon stood before he was vaporized. His mike was still there. That was all I had left of him as a reminder to what a good friend he was. If it weren't for him, I might not have recovered from the loss of my old friends.

"What was that you said about being able to handle me easily?" Drake asked from behind me. "Your girlfriend's down, your partner's out, what else could you possibly do?"

First of all, why does everyone keep calling Alexandria my girlfriend? And second, I was going to pulverize him for doing that to Shoutmon. Then again, I guess that's what I would've done to Cyberdramon if I had the chance. He might've been feeling glad that he had gotten back at Shoutmon for turning on him. But I would return the favour.

I ran towards Cyberdramon, who was still towering over Veemon in the corner. I jumped and did a spinning kick towards his back. I don't know how much force I used, but he went flying through the wall and then crashing into another one. Who knew I was so strong? Maybe my anger was fueling my energy. Not that it mattered now that Shoutmon was already gone.

Veemon also looked shocked at what I did. To tell yout the truth, I was planning to distract Cyberdramon then give Veemon the chance to smack him from the back, but I guess I went a little too far with that kick. What's weirder was that I know I kicked a metal part of his back, but my leg didn't even feel hurt or injured.

"You'll pay for doing that!" Cyberdramon roared. "Erase Claw!" He dashed towards me, but somehow I knew where he would attack. I ducked and then rolled to the left, evading both his claws. Veemon headbutted him from the side, sending him crashing into another section of the wall. Then, I delivered a spinning kick to his stomach.

I was hoping he would fly through the wall again, and then I'd throw Veemon toward him iron-headfirst, but this time my kick was of normal strength again. Darn it, why do my plans always backfire ever since I met digimon?

Drake was overlooking the battle in... I don't know what he was feeling. It was hard to decipher someone's facial expression when you're in a life or death situation. Cyberdramon got back up and ran towards me. But then I felt that tingling feeling. Oh sure, only after Shoutmon died did this stupid feeling come.

Veemon and I ran towards Cyberdramon as he came closer. I tripped him in the legs, and Veemon headbutted him downwards. Then, before Veemon's legs even went close to touching the ground, I grabbed him and threw him up. He created a hole in the ceiling, before crashing down on Cyberdramon like a fiery rocket of pure anger.

Cyberdramon got up weakly. He was ready to attack when Drake issued a different command. It was one that I didn't expect to come from someone like him.

"Come on, Cyberdramon! Let's beat it! We've gotten our revenge, that's all for now," he said. Cyberdramon flew towards him, letting him grab onto his back before flying off in the distance. Those cowards, escaping via Cyberdramon Airlines System.

I ran over to Alexandria to see if she was okay, holding Shoutmon's mike tightly in my hands. It was the only thing that I had to remind me of Shoutmon, besides the digivice. Alexandria had an injured knee, which explained why she didn't come help me before Shoutmon was annihilated. Dorumon was staying there to look after her, not daring to let Drake come any closer.

Despite the huge crowd of people that were standing (or walking) between the housing ruins and my house, we were able to get through without drawing much attention to ourselves. Ahh, central Tokyo, quite a nice place to run around with monsters with you, don't you think? Yes, we forgot to 'pack up' our digimon.

Back in my room, I helped bandage Alexndria's knee, which had an eight-centimetre-in-diameter wound on it. But I noticed that, as I bandaged her leg, it was also healing itself. Awesome blood clotting and healing, but I didn't mention it to Alexandria. Maybe she already knew it herself.

"I'm sorry Shoutmon was... you-know-what-ed," Alexandria said. I liked how she didn't say the word 'deleted'.

"Cheer up, Hiroto," Dorumon said. "Digimon are reborn when they are killed. They're data goes into the data zone in the digital world, and reformats into a different digimon."

"But you're forgetting the part that there's only a one percent chance that they'll retain their memory of the time with their digidestined partners, if they had one," Veemon said. Oh great, that was just the news I needed. Not.

I thought about what Drake had done back at the housing estate, or housing 'ruins'. Sure he had deleted Shoutmon, but he had done something smart, too. He had called Cyberdramon to retreat. If I had done the same, then Shoutmon would still be alive. If only Veemon could digivolve, then we might've won. But then again, if I didn't agree to be Shoutmon's partner, he'd still be alive.

That night, I didn't eat (I sure diet a lot. It's a miracle I'm still alive). I just went straight to bed. I was spooked in the night. Not by any ghosts sounds, or anything that Yuki did, but by my dream. Okay, maybe not a dream, but a nightmare. A really horrible nightmare. No, nothing related to anything I've done recently. Just repeats of Shoutmon's death, only in slow motion.

The next day, I woke up with a headache. There were voices in my head, but I was too dazed to think about them. I just walked straight to school. Halfway there, it dawned on me that I haven't had my breakfast yet. Was Shoutmon making me _that_ forgetful? I stopped at a takoyaki stand and bought some octopus balls before continuing my way to school.

At school, it was the boring procedure all over again, with the exception that all members of the soccer club were absent. Yes, that included Seishirou and my friends. I wasn't called because I was somewhat 'suspended', remember? Darn it, the Okinawa match was tomorrow and I was still not back in the team. At this rate I won't be able to test my skills.

Typical. Shoutmon just died and I care about soccer?

There_was_ one thing I wasn't expecting, though. Our class teacher announced that the school was hosting a trip to a forest, where treasure was rumoured to be hidden so well the authorities couldn't find it. If they couldn't find it with all their high-tech equipment, what good were we with our metal detectors and spades?

Well, the bright side was that other schools were also participating in the event. Good news? No, not at all. When Saikou partners with someone, it is usually some of the best as well, and those schools might also work their students half-to-death like Saikou does.

I was going to pass up the opportunity to go, when a voice in my head urged me to accept it. I was able to recognize it as Shoutmon's after a while. And truthfully, I wasn't spooked because I thought it was only my conscience talking to me with Shoutmon's voice. Crazy, huh? Well, when you study at crazy schools, you get crazy ideas.

I took a look at the application slash brochure. It was going to be held some time in the future (don't they have a set date for these kind of things?). And woohoo, Rinji is one of the people leading a certain group. That means I'll be worked to death. Hopefully I was going to be put in a different group than he was, but with the kind of luck I've been getting lately, it wasn't likely.

Alexandria told me she was going, and for a few seconds all my grief just disappeared, but then it came back before I had the chance to enjoy it my short-lived happiness.

"So, you going?" she asked me.

"Yeah, of course," I replied. I won't be asking Rinji for permission anymore.

"I hope we get put in the same team," Alexandria said. "It's going to be quite lonely for me otherwise, since Nate isn't going. He has an athletics training to get to."

Nate and his athletics. He had told me about part of it on our way to school. He'd be returning to Hokkaido to compete alongside some of his former friends. Somehow, even though he exercised so much, I wondered why he wasn't bulky and muscular. He sure didn't eat a little, that's for sure. He devoured about a dozen takoyakis the day we went out for lunch.

"Well, too bad. I guess he doesn't know what he's missing out on," I said, laughing. Wow, Alexandria really knew how to make me feel better. Or was it just me?

"Yeah, I guess so," Alexandria replied.

Suddenly, we heard an explosion outside the class. Everyone scrambled to the corridor and looked around, trying to find the cause of the explosion. Even the teachers on the teachers' floor were trying to locate the source of the explosion. But somehow I knew that was a distraction. I turned back to the classroom and got the shock of my life. Floating in midair was... Shoutmon!

"Hey there, Hiroto!" he said cheerfully. No one heard us. Yet.

"I thought you were deleted!" I said. Obviously, I forgot about the fact that there were over a hundred students standing behind me.

"Yeah, I was," Shoutmon confirmed. "But I didn't want to go to the digital world. This is just my spiritual data. My physical data has already gone to the data stream. But I wanted to continue to be alongside you, the person who has first ever shown a Shoutmon kindness at first heart."

I was confused, partly because of his grammar, and also partly because of what he had just said. What did he mean when he said most people were mean to Shoutmon? I thought digimon was kept a secret from other humans? Or more importantly, were digimon in the digital world _that_ mean to Shoutmons? What had Shoutmon's kind done in the past to deserve that kind of treatment?

"Why? Did your kind do something wrong?" I asked, but Shoutmon either ignored it or didn't hear it.

"Hiroto, I want to be with you," Shoutmon said, and then extended his hand. "Here."

I took it and suddenly his whole body began to melt into liquid and envelope my left hand. I had to remind myself that there were a hundred over students staring away from me to will myself not to shout. It felt like dipping your hand into water, only that it was boiling hot. Then, it started shaping itself into a watch, and then solidified on my left hand.

I looked at it closely. It was a normal red digital watch. There didn't seem to be anything special about it, except for the fact that it was created from Shoutmon's data. It was red, and I assumed Shoutmon did that because red was one of my favourite colours, when I realized that red was also the colour of his skin.

I touched it and I almost freaked out. It was like touching an air bubble. When I touched it, I could see data pieces streaming around inside the watch where I touched it, before it disappeared. And I could make out some words, like 'luck' and 'happy'. Maybe Shoutmon could communicate with me through this?

"Well, I guess that was nothing," Alexandria said. "Must've been some stupid kids' prank."

"Yeah, maybe," I replied. I decided against telling her about Shoutmon. She had the right to know, but I needed to be sure that it wasn't an illusion or a hallucination. The watch on my wrist proved that I wasn't daydreaming, but then again, why didn't anyone notice that we were having a conversation?

School ended and I said goodbye to Alexandria and Nate. They each had their own activities to get on with. I don't know what Alexandria meant when she said she preferred doing her homework at home, but then I remembered that she wasn't familiar with my house unlike Lance, Yuna, Dylan and Minnie were. Nate, on the other hand, had some track running practice to attend to.

As I walked along the marketing area to decide what to buy for lunch, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I was expecting to see Lance, Yuna, Dylan or Minnie standing behind me. However, when I turned, I got the shock of my life. Standing there was the leader of the Okinawa team. Kazan Honoo.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know it is a little boring and a little... 'drama movie-like' the way I wrote this, but this chapter is more filler-based. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Please read and review.


	14. Heated Battle Part 1

yukihime211  
_That's true. I thought that was sweet how Shoutmon appeared and gave Hiroto the watch. Very touching. ^-^  
_Thanks. :D

NovelistOfTheSky  
_Hey, been a while :P Really good chapter. Don't worry about action or anything else, it's good to have a chapter like this time to time. I really liked it as usual.  
_I have to agree. Filler chapters are pretty important, though I really hate writing them. Don't take it the wrong way, it's just that I'm not really good at writing fillers.

RazenX  
_Welcome back and good chapter. You did a good job focusing on the guilt he was feeling, and the last scene was touching, Can't wait for more-X  
_It feels good to be back. And I was planning for something like a battle in the end, but my friend convinced me to have a 'touching' scene instead. :)

master yo  
_yes this pokemon 1991  
Good chapter  
it is instersting that you made them ran away  
_Why'd you change your name? Did you lose your account password or are you just lazy to sign in? Whatever the reason, thanks for reviewing. Plus, I didn't want to end Cyberdramon right there. He's one of my favourite digimon.

The Silent Insomniac  
_Okay, so I read your story straight from chapter one. And... this takes place between Adventure and Zero Two?  
I've noticed you seemed to have some general confusion regarding levels. Generally anything above Champion are generally strong enough to wipe out blocks of cities with a single attack, with the highest tranche on the evolution ladder capable of wiping out landscapes straight off the map. That Veemon, Shoutmon, and even your main OC are written to be capable of defeating Ultimates is seriously unbelievable when they could barely handle Cyberdramon. Further research indicates that the digimon Veemon/Shoutmon fought so far, barring the aforesaid Cyberdramon, are in fact below Ultimate, either Champion or Armor types. (So this either questions the knowledge of the characters, or of you, the author.) You may want to refer to the Digimon Wikia or the Digipedia for potential opponents in the future.  
Now that I got that out of the way, my next point of attack would be the story itself. I honestly don't know how many OC's you are planning to use, and if anything related to "character development" has been granted to them by either you or their creators. It could be just me, but I'm not really seeing much development in Hiroto, or even Veemon for that matter. (Shoutmon has some degree of it at least ^^). Your story seems interesting enough, but from what I've seen, I can feel it just needs a liiiiiittttle tweak in the right direction. (BTW, I'm guessing Hiroto has that "DigiSoul" thing TOEI used in Savers for Masaru... is that the source of his ability to fight digimon as well? The narrative always DID refer to a "tingling feeling" whenever that happened. You know you could be mroe descriptive than that... :D Anyway, I'm expecting a very convincing explanation as to why he's the only "special one" so far...)  
Moving on to your writing quality, I regret to say your writing skills need improvement. A lot of it. 13 chapters have already covered a lot of ground in terms of plot (I presume you're following a general outline), and I came across several scenes that could've been written well and dragged out fairly enough to develop an emotive atmosphere that awakens something in the readers. Shoutmon's death did not even have a profound impact on me. Neither was the way you described Hiroto being haunted __by his premature deletion. I hope you can eventually do something about this ^^  
Hope that helps.  
~ TSI  
_Wow, the longest review, or flame, I've received so far. Yes, this takes place one year after Adventure.  
And no, I don't get confused with the levels. I've been a digimon fan since, like, the year 2000. I just don't make the Ultimates too strong otherwise Japan would be nothing but ruins. Plus, they're unable to handle Cyberdramon because digimon who are bonded to their partners are stronger than ordinary digimon. And so far, I _have_ been referring to Wikipedia and Digimon Wikia for advice.  
No, Hiroto doesn't have the digisoul thing from Digimon Savers. That's not the source of his ability to fight digimon. I'll explain in further chapters. And if you want, I'll try giving a better description about his 'tingling feeling' next time. Note, I said 'next time'.  
Lastly, if you would be so kind, can you give me a little advice on how to 'awaken something in the readers' since you sound like such a better writer than I am? No, that wasn't a sarcastic remark. I'd really appreciate some advice.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 14: Heated Battle Part 1

"So you're Hiroto Kiyoshi, huh?" Kazan asked. "I've read a lot about you in the papers."

Kazan had sandy white hair. It was all spiked upwards. It was either his natural hairstyle, or he had used a few bottles of gel to get it like that. He was wearing a red shirt with white pants. There was a small symbol of fire on the right side of the shirt. I recognized that outfit. It was the uniform for his school, the Aoumi school in Okinawa.

"And you must be Kazan Honoo," I replied. "I've read a lot about you, too."

Heck, I didn't just read about him, I occasionally heard rumors about him. Just a month ago, I heard that Kazan had scored five goals and won a clean sheet against a team from Korea. It was just a friendly match, but watching the match in video as well as in slow motion told me that he was a huge genius, just like me.

Just like me... I repeated the line over and over again in my head. Seishirou had also been just like me. He had managed to 'snatch' my friends away from me in less than five hours. I wondered if Kazan had a partner digimon. Nah, probably not. I was just over thinking things because I met so many digidestined lately.

"I look forward to the game with you tomorrow," he said, breaking the short moment of silence.

"Yeah, but the only problem is, I got ejected out of the team by the new team captain," I told him.

"Well then, I look forward to playing against the new captain then," Kazan said. "See you in the audience tomorrow."

Audience? Audience? Okay, I always thought Kazan was a very amazing person, but it finally dawned on me that he might have a pretty snotty attitude. I know prodigies that are top in their school have those attitudes, but you still have to admit it's pretty rotten. I would know, because I was once like that too in first grade, before I met Lance, that is.

"Yeah, right," I murmured. I totally knew that I'd be in the audience, I just didn't want to admit it. Plus, there was a mighty small chance that I'd get put back in the team, though it was pretty unlikely.

I went back to my grocery shopping after seeing Kazan leave in a special cab. It had the words 'Rented for the weekend' taped to its side, so I assumed their school was paying a pretty penny for them to be in Tokyo. It also had the words 'Saikou Hotel' on it, so either Aoumi was rich, or Saikou was sponsoring everything. Yes, Saikou had its own hotel for students, but some students preferred staying at home.

I bought a dozen apples for me and Veemon, since it would be our dinner for the night. If you doubt we can live on such little things, then yes, we can. Besides, I was planning to have a heavy breakfast in the morning. Maybe a bowl of noodle soup with some fishballs. Try it sometime. It's delicious.

On my way home, I heard a faint 'thump thump' sound coming from the nearby abandoned soccer field. Trust me, when I say it's abandoned, then it's abandoned. The grass was overgrown until it reached our knees. The goals were so dented they might crash any minute. The nets were so worn and torn that you wouldn't even dare to shoot.

I walked over there slowly. Once, there was a burglar hiding there, so I was pretty worried when I heard those sounds. But then I got the tingling feeling inside me again, and I realized that the sound might have been coming from a digimon. Sure enough, I was right. As I got closer, I saw that there was a humanoid digimon looking around for something.

It was swampy green in colour, with a few dull shades of blue on its chest plate and diamond-shaped mask. Its eyes were yellow and they seemed to pierce through your own vision, seeing everything you did. It partly looked like a spider, since its hands and legs were so freakishly long comparing them to the other parts of its body.

"What are we stopping for?" Veemon asked. Wow, I hadn't been moving for five seconds and Veemon already knew I had stopped. If I was buying ice cream, I might have to hit the ice cream seller unconscious so that Veemon wouldn't scare him out of his skin.

"Look in front of you," I said.

Veemon turned his attention towards the figure in the abandoned field, and then let out a small gasp. Just a small one. "I think that's Diaboromon, probably a Mega digimon. We can fight him, but he'll probably whoop our butts like we were kids."

"That's what we are," I reminded. Or at least that's what I am. I wasn't sure about Veemon's age. I never really bothered to ask him, but the fact that digimon are reformatted when they die made me think that he could've been over a hundred years old.

The monster known as Diaboromon seemed to realize that he wasn't alone, and then sprang towards me. If you've seen a cheetah run, then imagine him running twice as fast. Diaboromon moved with the speed of lightning, jumping here and jumping there. But he made the mistake of jumping onto a goalpost and it fell under his weight. Serves him right.

When it was within range, I kicked his chest. Or at least tried. Diaboromon seemed to expect that and swerved to my back the moment I tried hitting him. He grabbed me by the waist and I thought he was going to throw me, when Veemon jumped out of the bag, digivolved, and banged him on the head. If he hadn't done that, I was sure that I'd be a goner.

"Take that, and that!" Veemon yelled as he jumped and smacked Diaboromon again and again with his iron forehead. When the freakish spider was finally annoyed, he grabbed Veemon and threw him at me. The impact forced the both of us two metres back and onto the ground.

I grabbed Veemon and then threw him like a paper plane (a super heavy and gigantic paper plane) towards Diaboromon. The spider digimon broke off an electric pole and then batted Veemon away like a baseball. Luckily, he flew back at me and not into the sky, where I probably wouldn't be able to find him again.

Was this the power of a _Mega_ digimon? It was so much more powerful than a... what was it called... oh right, an Ultimate. We couldn't lay one finger on this digimon, much less try and hurt it. Diaboromon extended his arms, literally, and grabbed the two of us with a hand each, before flinging us off. I was lucky that the ground was grassy, otherwise I might have a broken bone or two.

Diaboromon crouched and aimed his chest outwards. I thought he was trying to recover or rest, when a growing orb of energy appeared in front of him. Crap. He was charging an attack, and Veemon and I were the targets. I pushed Veemon aside, before diving in the opposite direction myself. Just in time too, since half a second later I felt the laser singe some of my hair.

"So... what's the plan?" Veemon asked.

"I... I'm working on it," I said. I seldom said that, but this digimon really countered everything I threw at him, even Veemon. Then the tingling sensation built up in my chest. "Alright, Veemon. Follow my lead."

Feeling more confident than before, I ran towards Diaboromon with Veemon not far behind. Somehow, I was able to either avoid or deflect those freakish arms that elongated to try and grab me. I kneed his chin and delivered a kick to his stomach, before sending him into the air with a knee to the chest. Funny. He feels lighter than before.

Veemon jumped and headbutted him, sending him higher into the sky. When he finally came falling back down, I jumped up and kicked him away. He flew backwards at a 40 degree angle and hit some electric wires. I could see sparks running through his body even after he had dropped to the ground. Maybe digimon conducted electricity better than other living things.

"You think he's done for?" Veemon asked. Just then, Diaboromon got back up.

"I don't think so," I replied. I expected Diaboromon to try and shoot us with his gigantic laser but then he just turned and run. "I think he's going to try and make a run for it!"

Veemon and I weren't exactly awesome runners, but we managed to keep up with Diaboromon for a while. I hope some of the innocent by-standers weren't looking when a gigantic humanoid spider ran past them. No telling what they'd say to the paparazzi. We were doing quite well until Diaboromon leapt onto the roof of a building and got out of our sight.

"Aww, man! He got away!" Veemon complained. "Now we just ran over a half a mile to lose weight! This stinks."

"Come on, we might find him chewing on some cables or absorbing some sort of data," I said.

After searching for two whole hours (and dealing with about a million complaints about hunger from Veemon) we decided to have a little break at the Hachi Hachi Takoyaki shop. I have to admit, once I smelled the delicious scent of fried octopus, I felt hungry myself. Guess you can't blame food for being so great.

I ordered the usual, when I spotted a couple sitting in the corner. Lance and Yuna. I never thought I'd see them here. Together. Alone. Without anyone else around them. For some reason, I wanted to sneak up on them and surprise them, hopefully at the moment when they were about to do or say something romantic, since all movies did it that way. Comedy ones, at least.

Instead, I resisted that urge and just took my packed takoyaki back home. I felt like I should have at least said hello to them, since it's been about five days since we quarreled. Or something similar to that. But then again, I guess some part in me was still mad that they had ditched me for a genius that I didn't want to admit to be smarter than me.

"Hiroto," someone called out to me from behind after I was twenty six metres from the shop.

"What do you want, Lance?" I asked as I turned around.

"We need you back."

"What?" I asked, surprised. Come on, even _I_ could be taken by surprise sometimes.

"We need you back on the team, redhead," Yuna said. Wow, I can't believe I didn't see her standing next to Lance. "Seishirou's ways are just too... rough."

"How so?" I asked. Veemon was trashing around in my bag, probably starving, but I was really curious about Seishirou's faults.

For the next thirty minutes, I stood there in front of them, listening to their description of Seishirou's pep talk. It went something like this. 'Everyone, we are fighting the Okinawa team tomorrow, so make sure you win. Otherwise, there'll be consequences. I want you all to train to your hardest, hopefully to the point of breaking down, then rest and be up and about tomorrow'.

Fine, I exaggerated on the negative parts. But just a little.

Plus, they told me how Seishirou had cancelled practice at about two o'clock, almost three hours ago. That was weird. They just went to practice at ten, no way they were done after four hours. When I was captain, the average time was eight hours at least, probably nine. Man, I'm sounding even harsher than Seishirou now.

"Plus, we heard that you got kicked off the team," Yuna added in. Thanks for rubbing that in.

"No matter how smart or intelligent Seishirou is, I still don't think I'd rather have a stranger for a captain than my best friend," Lance said, smiling. It was a long time since I'd seen him smile so wide.

"I'll see what I can do," I answered after a while. No way was I begging to Yuki about letting me onto the team again. No way was I doing anything similar to Seishirou. No way was I able to blackmail Rinji. No way was I able to get through Mai. You know, for a prodigy like me, I'm pretty incapable of doing many things.

I went back home after saying some goodbyes. Veemon was still complaining about the capacity of the bag when we arrived home. I'd expected him to be used to it already since it's already been a week. I had to stuff him with over a dozen takoyakis at a time to make sure he was quiet while I tried thinking of something.

Ideas popped into my head one by one. Brilliant ones, idiotic ones, and even illogical ones (like for instance, an earthquake would hit and the match would be cancelled), but none of them would have worked. The brilliant ones would have taken too long, the idiotic ones were just too... idiotic, and the illogical ones were too illogical to carry out.

By midnight, I was unable to come up with anything that could help out the team, so I just went to bed. However, some part of my mind was telling me that I was going to have a very hard night, as though an attack would be coming any minute now. I shrugged it off as mortal terror to what I faced today (Diaboromon) and just went to sleep.

I woke up at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. It took me a few minutes before I realized that I had overslept and that I would be late for the soccer match against the Okinawa team. Even if I wasn't playing, I could just be there for moral support. That was the least I could do, even if I was a little bummed out about the idea of having my rival lead the team I worked so hard to build.

I was halfway brushing my teeth (9:12) when the wall beside my bed exploded into dust. Great, now I had to buy a new bookshelf. And that wooden one was from a limited edition collection, too. Yuki's been pestering me for it for years but she finally stopped two months ago when she realized there were better things to do, like torture me for instance.

I took a quick look outside the window and I saw my old friend Diaboromon floating in the air. Yes, floating. He almost took Veemon and I out just by moving around on the ground like a super athletic spider, but now that he was defying the laws of gravity, I doubted that Veemon and I would have almost zero chance of fighting back.

"What's all the booming about...?" Veemon asked, rubbing his eyes. He got a glimpse of Diaboromon and leapt to his feet immediately. "Oh my goodness! That's Diaboromon!"

He kept yelling all sorts of nonsense, but I finally got him to control himself, all the while eyeing Diaboromon in case he wanted to try anything funny.

"On my signal," I whispered to Veemon, hoping he would get the message. "One, two..."

Turns out we didn't need my signal. A split second before I said 'three' Diaboromon unleashed a super fiery bomb from his chest that was aimed straight at us. I dodged to the right while Veemon rolled over to the left. We evaded the hit, but my special limited edition wooden table was annihilated, plus all my favourite mangas.

I leapt out the window and grabbed hold of Diaboromon's leg. I was dangling from the first floor, and if Diaboromon even shook his leg, I'd lose my grip and become a pancake. I struggled to grab something more trustworthy, like maybe the hole in the wall, but Diaboromon wouldn't let me. He flew as far away as he could from my bedroom, as though he'd been expecting me to do this.

Veemon leapt out just in time to bang Diaboromon in the head with one of his famous iron head-butts. Diaboromon was a little dazed, and he landed to the ground slowly. Okay, he plummeted to the ground like an out-of-control jet. Fortunately, he landed face-first into the ground, meaning I was okay. Veemon also landed on his back, so he was fine too.

Just when I was about to go wild on Diaboromon, the front door opened, and to my horror, Rinji and Mai stepped out. My worst fear ever since I met Veemon had come true. My family found out about digimon.

* * *

Hopfully this chapter is better than the last one. Please read and review!


	15. Heated Battle Part 2

Tendou Souji  
_Hmm..., I see. The 'yang' part of Seishirou does not want the team to burn themselves out by training for long hours. However, the 'yin' part of Seishirou compensates this by increasing the intensity of the training in those four hours.  
Diaboromon, huh? Okay, it is starting to get a bit too unrealistic. If you plan on making Diaboromon get deleted, at least make Veemon evolve or maybe make reinforcements arrive. It's your story though.  
My, oh my, looks like the cat's out of the bag. Perhaps defeating Diaboromon would change Rinji and Mai's perception of Hiroto.  
Update soon.  
~Tendou Souji~  
_Who ever said that Hiroto would be able to delete it? And who ever said I wasn't planning on making Veemon digivolve? :)

The Silent Insomniac  
_First thing I want to clarify is that my review is no way a flame. I find your story interesting, but in need of improvements with respect to the writing and other "technical aspects" as I've ID'd in the previous review. Ever dealt with actual, constructive criticism before? XDDDD (that was a serious question btw)  
Anyway, the reason why I misconstrued your confusion on levels is the fact this takes place in the Adventure universe, where there really *is* a power system. It would've been different if your story took place in the Xros Wars universe, but this is Adventure. It took *Omegamon* to permanently kill Diablomon in the movie. A duo like Hiroto + Veemon won't be enough to even make him run away... not unless Hiroto is godlike in power (then again, you have Vee literally making Diablomon fly so that kinda makes that counterargument moot lol)  
Oh, not the digisoul? DAMN. So much for my speculation. And yes, I took note of your "next time".  
Anyway, sure, I can give you some advice. ^^ Just send me a PM.  
_Sorry if I misinterpreted your last review to be a flame, but I _did_ use the word 'or'. And I don't really know how to answer whether I've dealt with constructive criticism before, since I'm pretty much just a newbie writer.  
Yes, I understand that in Adventure and Zero Two, levels are really important, unlike the Xros Wars series where the levels don't seem to matter. But I _do_ have reasons for making Hiroto fight digimon. Ever heard of conveying one's feelings through fists? (I am not making any references to Masaru Daimon/Marcus Daimon).  
Besides, it didn't take Omegamon to permanenly delete Diaboromon. It took Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Don't forget that Diaboromon had survived Omegamon's hit and had created millions of Kuramons. Diaboromon continued to live on in those Kuramon after Omegamon, Angemon and Angewomon deleted him in the year 2003.  
And I'll see to sending you the PM once my internet connection improves.

mr. myxsiple  
_2 words: Oooohhhh Crap.  
_'Oooohhhh Crap' because Hiroto is fighting a Mega digimon, or 'Oooohhhh Crap' because Hiroto's family found out about digimon?

pokemon fan 1991_  
this was a good chapter  
Diaboromon Just two words awesome stuff  
How are you going to delete him?  
And one more thing, is veemon going to veedramon or Exveemon in this story  
_I was pondering on which digivolution line to send Veemon into, and I was about to ask you readers when my friend gave me a great idea on what to change Veemon into. You'll find out soon.

James95  
_O.M.G. That was actuaally pretty good, so now the family know. I bet he's thinking "Oh holy mother " because that would be what would run through my mind. Can't wait for the conclusion and more OCS.  
_Good call on the thought, since I bet that's exactly what's going on in Hiroto's head now.

NovelistOfTheSky  
_I do find a normal human and a Rookie Digimon taking on a Digimon that took Omnimon to bring it down a bit unrealistic. You described the action really well though.  
_I have my reasons for making some digimon weaker or stronger than normal. Just be patient. Things will clear up. Or not. :D

RazenX  
_Good chapter. It was nice to see his friends reach out to him, and how we reacts about Seishorou. Also you did a good job with the scene in the beginning (he probably will be a digidestined somehow.) The only thing I would say is you are starting to make Veemon and Hiroto to overpowered (taking a mega on is pushing it.) Seeing a character become near god-like kills the suspense of the fighting. Can't wait for the next one, especially how his family reacts-X  
_He already became a digidestined when Shoutmon died. I'm sure you'll know what I mean once you read this chapter. :)

yukihime211  
_Oh my. How will his siblings react? Lol. I think I have an idea. Great chapter. ^-^  
_Thanks. :D

I feel so glad that so many people reviewed for the second-to-last chapter of this arc. If you have any unanswered questions, please let me know so that I can properly explain it in the story. Yes, even I get forgetful once in a while. ^^  
P.S. If you still don't understand why Diaboromon is so weak, then you can tell me in a review and I'll tell you next chapter.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Start of Miracles

Chapter 15: Heated Battle Part 2

"Hiroto? What's going on here?" Rinji asked, though his voice and expression didn't seem to be that of a surprised one at all. Must just be my imagination.

"Get out of here!" I warned. "This thing's gonna-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence as Diaboromon grabbed me from the back and flung me at Mai. Worse still, she grabbed me foot, spun me 360 degrees, and threw me back at Diaboromon. She has good reflexes, I'll give her that, but why didn't she even try to help me land _safely_ on the ground? This proves it. Mai cares nothing about me.

Diaboromon tried grabbing me, but I guessed I had built up too much momentum to simply be stopped. I crashed into him, sending the both of us flying a metre back. I rolled out of the way as I heard a vacuuming sound. Two seconds later, a giant laser emerged from Diaboromon's chest which would've fried me if I didn't get away.

"'Get over here and explain yourself, Hiroto!" Mai ordered.

Sure, get over there and explain everything to her. There was a gigantic humanoid spider standing in front of us and the only thing she could think of was giving me a lecture? Some sister she turned out to be.

Diaboromon's roar (or was it a screech?) brought us back into reality, and for once, I saw fear grow in Rinji and Mai's eyes. You should've seen the looks on their faces. Priceless. Anyway, I saw Diaboromon coming at me from the corner of my eye and I delivered a spinning kick to his chest. Or so I thought I did.

That was a big mistake. As soon as my foot connected with his chest, he fired a laser straight out. I was sent flying towards me brother and sister. Rinji sidestepped me as I flew past him and back into the house. I don't know how many pillars I broke as I zipped through the house, but since they were made of wood, they barely hurt me. On second thought, forget the word 'barely'. They hurt _a lot_.

I ran back outside, only to see that Diaboromon had Rinji in his left hand and Mai in his right. Okay, as much as I disliked them for mistreating me, they were still my brother and sister, and I figured it wouldn't be too nice if Diaboromon destroyed them. I'd kind of gotten used to their yelling as time passed. Kind of.

He flung both my brother and sister to me, and for a single moment, all three of us screamed as we crashed back into the house. Several of the priceless glass vases were broken, but that wouldn't matter if we didn't get out of this alive. I got to my feet, and I realized that Rinji and Mai were out cold when I turned my head. For school representatives, they didn't seem too fit to me.

I ran back outside and saw Veemon giving Diaboromon a well-deserved smack to the head. Veemon was gloating in a little victory, but his victory was short-lived when Diaboromon grabbed him and flung him towards me. Did Diaboromon purposely try throwing everything at me, or was he just keen on destroying our house?

I grabbed onto Veemon before he crashed into me, and we both sprinted at Diaboromon again. His hands elongated as usual, creeping me out, but I dodged them with much difficulty. I slammed into Diaboromon with my shoulder, sending him staggering backwards a few feet, and Veemon sent him tumbling onto his back with a headbutt to the head.

I thought about Lance and Yuna for the few seconds that Diaboromon was dazed. They were probably getting ready for the fight of their lives. Diaboromon looked at me with anger burning in his eyes, and then suddenly turned to run. I realized with fear where he was headed. The stadium. He must've sensed my thoughts about my friends, and trust me, I hate hostage situations.

I ran after him, but Diaboromon had longer legs than me and Veemon, so it was difficult trying to keep up with the oversized spider. He also had long arms to help him climb onto higher places as well as swing further away, so I usually only saw him as a small spot in the horizon. If only Veemon could digivolve and fly, keeping up would be so much easier.

He jumped over the walls of the stadium and disappeared from view. I ran to the entrance, which was pretty annoying, since I had to run to the opposite side of the stadium. And what's worse was the fact that the security guard kept saying that there were no late entrees. I jabbed the back of his neck and he collapsed in his seat. Don't worry. He'll wake up in a few hours. I hope.

Diaboromon was advancing towards the soccer field, where the match was already taking place. I don't know why, but I looked at the scoreboard. Saikou was leading 1-0. So far, we were holding up well, but my expression changed as Kazan scored a goal on us. Seishirou was yelling at Yuna for 'not stealing the ball correctly', and Lance, Dylan as well as Minnie were having no luck trying to defend her.

I ran towards Diaboromon and swung him back. No way was I going to let what-might-be the most important match to my friends get interrupted. Diaboromon elongated his hands and grabbed me as he was flung backwards. Luckily, I managed to backstep both his hands. He crashed into the rocky stadium wall with neither me nor Veemon in his grasp. Ouch.

Diaboromon got up slowly, not in the way that showed that he was weak, but in the way that said he had all the time in the world. He picked up a picnic table and flung it at me. My feet wanted to dart away and run, when I realized that the table would go crashing onto the field if I evaded it. People would notice Diaboromon, and a panic would follow.

Veemon quickly head-butted the wooden table and it broke into pieces. However, I was also trying to kick it away with a spin, and I resulted in kicking Veemon by accident. He went bouncing towards Diaboromon like a ping-pong ball. Diaboromon simply elongated his hands (I'm starting to hate this digimon's hands) and threw him back at me.

We both collapsed on the floor after five more minutes of continuous fighting. Diaboromon was tough. He had blocked grass, wood, Veemon, and even myself. It was as if he was gaining power from... all the digital appliances in the stadium. The longer I fought here, the stronger he would get. I wished in my heart that Will was here. He'd know what to do.

Diaboromon placed his feet on my chest, like he'd just won the battle. His smirk never left his face all the while we were battling, so I figured he had planned for this to happen. And I had fell right into his little trap. He grabbed Veemon and flung him to the wall with so much force that the wall itself cracked as soon as Veemon hit it.

Veemon wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing (do digimon breathe? Sorry, stupid question). No. This couldn't be happening. I'd just gotten over the loss of Shoutmon, but I don't think I'd ever get over the loss of Veemon. I kept repeating the words in my head. This was not happening. It couldn't happen. It wouldn't happen. But the longer I waited, I realized that it _was_ happening. Veemon was dead.

I rolled aside and kicked Diaboromon in the back, before slamming him in the face, chest, neck and gut as I tried to unleash my fury onto him. No such luck. He just stood laughing there. Every blow I handed him just seemed to be like hitting a tree. The energy he was receiving from his surroundings was just too much for me to overcome.

With the back of his hand, he sent me flying into the wall. I could feel some of my bones breaking as I hit the hard rock wall. I wanted to scream out in agony. I wanted to call for someone to at least find me. But no voice came out. I was just too tired and pained to do anything else. I hate to say it, but I was at Diaboromon's mercy.

Diaboromon charged up his laser, and I figured it was going to be my end when something shot him in the back. I looked up, but the sun's rays blinded my eyes, so I couldn't get a clear glimpse of the figure. Plus, it was already flying off, so I didn't think it would matter even if I were totally fine and had sunglasses with me.

Suddenly, Shoutmon's watch glowed, and my left wrist felt warmer and warmer by the second. Not the 'I'm feeling better now' kind of warm, but the 'Ouch, this thing is getting hotter by the second' kind of warm. It practically burned on my wrist, and I was partly worried that it would leave a scar, but I was in too much pain to see what was happening.

As though a miracle was happening, I felt better at once. I felt my bones mending themselves. Veemon was also glowing red, like he had been infused with some of Shoutmon's power. Suddenly, the red glow faded and was replaced by a white glow. He started changing form, growing taller and taller. Soon, he was a mass of white energy almost twice my size, but he still kept growing.

The digimon that stood towering before me was at least ten-foot in height. He resembled Veemon in so many ways, but he was also different in his own special way, like he'd gained a new power. I also felt a new surge of power run itself within me. I guess that's the feeling digidestined get when they're digimon partners digivolve. Wait, did I just call myself a digidestined?

Veemon was now a blue and white dragon-like humanoid digimon. He had a horn on his snout, as well as two horns on the back of his head. He skin was a mix of blue, white and red. His upper head, shoulders, arms, leg and tail were blue, whereas his snout, hands, and horns were white. His chest was also white, with a blue 'V' sign on it. The blue parts of his body were also striped with red.

"Veedramon!" my partner roared. I was half-worried that the crowd in the stadium would hear him yelling out his own name.

I felt a tingling sensation rise up in my chest, and I rose to my feet. My blood was literally boiling to the point where I couldn't sit still. I felt the need to move. This was weird. This never happened before. I ran towards Diaboromon, with more speed than I thought I had. I kicked him in the chest and he walked a few feet back. Cool. I was having much better luck using him as a punching bag than before.

Veemon... Veedramon followed my lead by bashing his head into Diaboromon's chest. I guess he still hadn't gotten rid of the fact that his head was now triangle-ish shaped instead of round, but that did the trick. Diaboromon's chest was a little shattered, as though the data pieces there had been broken. At this rate, beating him would be a piece of cake.

I ran forward to Diaboromon and grabbed him by the hand. Veedramon turned around, and I ran up his tail up to his head, all the while holding Diaboromon in my hands. I hoped that the two horns on Veedramon's head had hurt Diaboromon as I pulled him up. I jumped off Veedramon's head and also flung Diaboromon upwards, giving him maximum boost into the air.

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon yelled, and then fired a blue ray from his mouth. Even though I was standing probably five feet from the blast, I could feel its heat. And believe me, it was very hot. The blast hit Diaboromon hard in the back, and blew a hole threw his chest. Soon, Diaboromon was replaced by a swirl of big pieces of data that floated into the sky.

"Awesome work!" I praised Veedramon.

"We make an awesome team!" Veedramon agreed. His voice was more gruff than I remembered.

My watch started to feel hot again, and I looked at it. Floating on the straps were a few words, as though Shoutmon was saying 'Don't forget that I helped out!'.

(A/N: The story practically ends here. The rest is mostly about football, which I'm going to try and talk less about.)

Veedramon glowed white, and then shrunk back to normal size. I wanted to ask him if he could digivolve back into his bigger form at will, when suddenly, I heard the comentator of the match yell out.

"Goal! That makes two to one!"

I ran in to take a look. Seishirou was now yelling at Dylan, who was being unsuccessfully protected by Minnie and Lance. The first-half was over, and the team's practically falling apart. Kazan spotted me from his team's stand, and walked over. I half-expected him to ask me to rejoin my own team, but he simply commented on something.

"Some team," he smirked. "I'd hate to be the captain, or the _ex_-captain either."

With that, he walked away. Man, I can't believe I used to look up to that jerk. At least he wasn't as bad as Yuki. But I've been wrong before.

"Seishirou, we're getting destroyed," Dylan said. As if that wasn't obvious.

"We have to get Hiroto back on this team, otherwise we're all doomed." I never even thought that I had ever crossed Minnie's mind ever since Seishirou arrived.

"Hiroto's the only one who can pull out a victory now," Lance reasoned, but I guess he wasn't doing a good job.

"You going to keep standing there all day, redhead?" Yuna asked from behind me. It seems she'd been taken off the team several minutes before the second goal was taken, all because she had 'failed' to protect the goal before.

I walked up to Seishirou. "That's quite an argument you've started. Want some help resolving it?"

"I don't need your help, Kiyoshi," Seishirou replied. He said my name like it was a curse or something.

"But we do!" Yuna backed me up.

"Let's have a vote," Lance suggested. That kid was so full of bright ideas he sometimes even surprised me.

And believe me, I was really surprised when the whole team (minus Seishirou and Yuki) wanted me back. One look at each of their faces told me what was going on. Seishirou was more of the independent type, which meant he didn't give commands to the people on the field. And since I usually commanded everyone on the field, the team wasn't really working together.

The long story... is too long for me to bother telling you in detail. Short story, I hid Veemon in my backpack (took a lot of help from my friends for me to finally squish him in), I figured out Kazan's plans (wasn't that hard compared to fighting Diaboromon), broke through them (I prefer arguing with Yuki, but it's still easy), scored two goals (piece of cake), and won the game (end of story).

The whole stadium was cheering so loudly I could barely hear my friends when they ran over to congratulate me. I didn't even know they cared about me so much ever since they'd befriended Seishirou. I was so glad I couldn't find the proper words to say when my friends all patted me on the back and said that they'd missed me and all that crap that makes tough guys say they want to puke.

For the rest of the day, we celebrated at Yuna's house, which was bigger than I remembered. The whole class was there, even (unfortunately) Rinji and Mai. They were treating me a little differently now. I don't know if it was from the fact that I'd lived up to their expectations and won a championship, or from the fact that I had a monster for a best friend. But I didn't care. I cleared my mind of all questions.

For tonight, all I wanted to do was PAR-TAY!

* * *

THE END

Or is it?

What will happen when Hiroto finds himself in the digital world?

What will happen when Hiroto is forced to lead a group of digidestined into danger?

But worse still, what will happen when Hiroto learns the truth about everything he believed in?

* * *

Trivia:

Did anyone realize...

That even though this is set in the year 2000, I used some present-day references? For example, I used the term PS3, even though the PS1 wasn't even out yet in the year 2000.

That Hiroto's digivice is the first of its kind (in the form of a watch)?

That Veedramon's true form has no stripes of red on his body?

That Hiroto is pretty incapable of many things despite being a prodigy?

That 30% of this story is about soccer?

That all the main characters in the Adventure series (Tai, Davis and Hiroto) are interested in soccer?

* * *

Please read and review! I hope you all liked the chapter that ends this arc!


	16. Into The Digital World!

Tendou Souji_  
__Overall, this has been a nice arc. Full of action and emotion. Hehe. That last part rhymed.  
Finally, Veemon evolves. Nice choice going for the Veedramon evolution line. I prefer Veedramon over X-Veemon anyways.  
That's right, Seishirou does not really like to give commands to others except Dracomon. Good job on not making him look too bad.  
Will the next arc gradually shift to the Digital World or will the Real World remain the setting? Either way, I'm sure you'll do a good job. No pressure. Hehehe.  
I really hope that Hiroto gradually attempts to acquaint himself with Seishirou. Like you said, Hiroto does not dislike Seishirou, he was just confused why his friends would choose Seishirou over him. Now that he has gotten his friends back, there's nothing stopping him from trying to bring Seishirou out of his shell.  
Update soon.  
_Thanks. I prefer Veedramon over X-Veemon as well, but I also chose this other digivolution line because of the presence of an X-Veemon in the story already. As for the no pressure thing, I think people usually feel _more_ pressure when you say 'no pressure'. But no pressure. :)

Phantomgirl96  
_Please PM me if you write another digimon story like this!  
_Haha, sure, I'll see if I write another story like this. Plus, you can still submit OCs. The slots are still open. Actually, there are still 2 slots open for the elder digidestined category.

Razen X  
_Good chapter. Nice way to justify the end of the fight, with the sudden evolution, and the fact that shoutmon helped was nice also. Nice to know Rinji and Mai are atleast a little grateful, and overall as nice way to end the arc. Can't wait for more-X  
_Thanks. I was having a difficult time ending the arc, since that was the first ending I've done. All my other stories are just hanging in the middle of the plotline. And who say that Rinji and Mai are grateful? Haven't you heard of the phrase 'be nice to avoid injury'? Maybe not, 'cause I made it up. :)

Something dictionary related  
_I've seen another story with a veemon with red stripes. Is that a sub-sub-species?  
Will there be any eventual crossover with 01 or any seeds for 02?  
To answer your question you gave someone else on Diaboromon, it was left over from the film.  
Also, were Rinji and Mai hiding something? Good story so far.  
_No, Veemon or Veedramon with red-stripes isn't an official sub-species. They're just fanmade sub-species, and many people think of that idea and use them because they look cool. I mean, with the red stripes contrasting the blue skin, that type of Veedramon looks like a war machine!  
And yes, there will eventually be a crossover with Adventure 01 and 02, but I think I've made that quite clear in both of my other stories. And to your wonders about Rinji and Mai hiding something, I only have one answer. Good question.

NovelistOfTheSky  
_Good chapter as always, keep up the good work.  
I liked that triva bit at the end, that was really cool to be honest. I like that soccer is involved so much lol Might be because I'm a football player myself over here but...ah who cares, it's s'all good. Keep up the good work.  
_Thanks, and I added the trivia part because I just felt like it felt... right. And I appreciate the encouragement. :D

pokemon fan 1991  
_Awesome work as always  
__I hope the digital world arc us good and yay for veedramon  
_I also hope that everyone will like the digital world arc, and hurray for Veedramon!

The Silent Insomniac  
_That's a weird digivice you got for Hiroto. That's for sure. But I can't believe you pretty much dismissed the whole "family" thing so quickly. Could've been a great scene.  
Anyway, hehe, I feel kinda stupid for forgetting about the other movie with Imperialdramon PM XD nyahaha couldn't edit reviews after all loool  
On a serious note, I wasn't questioning why your OC can fight digimon. I at least trust you have prepared a fairly convincing explanation in a future chapter. What I've been focusing on were the level of his power and an apparent lack of character flaws, rather.  
_Sorry about dismissing the whole family thing, but I didn't have a clear picture on what to write about. However, I do agree that, if I didn't put any complexity in the family part, the family scene would've been awesome.  
Don't worry about the Imperialdramon PM thing. I also only watched it once, and that was the shortened version.  
And for the reasons Hiroto can join in a fight, you'll have to keep reading to find out. But the reason for Hiroto's digimon-fighting capabilities might sound stupid or insane to some of you. And for the lack of character flaws, I think you'd be the same as Hiroto if you had his brother and sisters.

* * *

Digimon Miracles

The Eight Digidestined

Chapter 16: Into the Digital World!

A week has passed since the big soccer match. I was settling back to a normal life. Well, not exactly _normal_ normal, since I still had Veemon around, but you get what I mean. The kind of normal life in which I beat up rogue digimon, fight hostile monsters with Veemon, try to keep digimon a secret, yeah, that type of normal.

The past week has been easy on me, considering what I've been through. You see, since the Kiyoshi mansion was pretty much trashed when Diaboromon attacked last week, I moved in with Lance until the mansion was completely renovated (courtesy of our parents, of course). Rinji, Mai and Yuki moved in with some of their friends, and the good news is that they won't be able to tick me off.

In the few times I've met my brother and sisters throughout the week, they've been acting strange around me. They were starting to be _nice_ to me, though Yuki did seem a bit sulky about having to treat me 'well'. Her definition of treating me well was to keep her pranks to a minimum. Maybe letting my family know about Veemon was what I should've done from the beginning.

Speaking of my little blue friend, it took a lot of work for us to successfully hide him from Lance's family. First, w tried the bedroom, but his mother cleans it up every morning, so that was no good. Then we tried the kitchen, but we came back half-an-hour later to find the refrigerator half-empty. Finally, we resorted to just moving him here and there to suit the conditions.

Anyway, back to the present day, I woke up to the tap tap sound of water coming from Lance's bedroom toilet. I took a look at Shoutmon's watch. It was 5:32 in the morning. Seven minutes later than what I was expecting, but nevermind that. I woke Veemon up and we went downstairs after getting dressed (which seemed pretty useless, since Veemon doesn't wear clothes).

What was I waking up so early for? Remember last week when the teacher handed out the form for the expedition in which I assumed we were going to come back disappointed? Yeah, that was today. I had already informed Lance's family the previous night that I'd be leaving early in the morning, so they wouldn't worry when they found me missing in the morning. Plus, I could take care of myself.

I bought some toast at a nearby stall (which, I had to admit, was quite tasty) and then headed to the expedition group-up area. It was somewhere in the edge of the jungle, and there were dozens of vans that carried all sorts of things, ranging from food, drinks and medical supplies to teddy bears, action figures, and other toys. Cool what Saikou supplies, right?

I was feeling kind of disappointed because Lance said he couldn't go. He had a lot of homework on botany to complete (I finished mine a month and a half ago) and he was planning to do it with Yuna, Dylan and Minnie (I like the name he said Yuna's name ahead of everyone else's). Therefore, I was the only one among my childhood friends to be going.

Lonely? Not really. I was assigned to team number 7, and with seven being a lucky number, I was hoping my luck would change for the better. Miraculously, it did. I found out that I was assigned to a team with 6 other people (ironically, the amount of people makes 7, the number of the team, so it should add to the luck, right?) and I knew most of them very well.

There was Will Murphy, the chosen leader of the team. Will is probably the most mature kid for his age, and trust me when I tell you I'd prefer him over Rinji. He had a partner digimon, Lightmon, who could digivolve into a killer wolf called Strikemon. Strikemon had managed to take care of over a dozen Guardromon in under five seconds, and I've looked up to the pair ever since that day.

Then there was Seishirou Syuusuke, my rival. We've buried the hatchet in the past week, but that didn't stop us from arguing with each other. In fact, we argued more than before. He's turning out to be quite the rival. He's also a digidestined with a partner Dracomon, who could digivolve into a savage blue dragon called Coredramon. He handled a Monochromon so easily I get goosebumps thinking about it.

Another member of the group was Kiyomi Nishikawa. She is the most silent girl whom I have ever met, so I was quite surprised when I saw her name in the expedition list. I rescued her from an evil digidestined, Drake Ren, and we've been close-ish ever since. Her partner digimon, PicoDevimon, could stay in his champion form, Sorcerymon, for a long time. She's also like an older sister to me.

There was also Alexandria, a new good friend of mine. She had transferred to Saikou on a Tuesday two weeks ago, but she was already fitting in naturally. I'd introduced her to my friends in the past week, and let's just say I found out how embarrassed Lance felt when we called him and Yuna a couple. She's also a digidestined, with a cute but fierce Dorumon for a partner.

There was a kid called Elegon Laze as well, but I knew squat about him. All I could tell from looking at his behavior for the first two seconds was that he was a prankster and a trouble maker. However, he once tried a cartwheel to bonk someone on the head with his shoe, and I saw a digivice-like object hanging from his belt. Could he be a digidestined, too?

And finally there was Yuki Kiyoshi. Why _she_ had to be on this team, I don't know. Yuki is my twin sister, who's pretty much out to get me. Even though her good friend Seishirou has already made peace with me, she still keeps acting like I throw up on her bed everyday. When Rinji was around, she was always the boss. I guess I had nothing to worry about since Rinji wasn't here, right?

And that, altogether, makes six people. Honestly, this is the best team I could hope for, with the exception that Yuki was on the team as well. And did I mention Rinji and Mai were here too? They were the leaders for their own teams, which was kind of cheating since they said they would work together to look for 'buried treasure'.

"So, Hiroto, you ready for the expedition of your life?" Will asked as I walked up to him and the rest of the team.

"Yeah, I sure am," I replied. Veemon kicked around in my bag, but I elbowed him (in the ribs, I think) and he kept quiet. Shoutmon's watch had the words 'Hahaha' on them. I don't know if he was mocking me or Veemon.

"So, the little genius is on the team as well," Seishirou walked up to me.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what would happen if a little genius like you were to enter an expedition like this," I answered sarcastically. It really felt good that I didn't have to be angry around him anymore.

"So... you're here too..." Kiyomi said, her voice as soft as always. I wonder how she got into Saikou in the first place. There _are_ voice levels, you know.

"You ready to go, Miracle Boy?" Alexandria asked from behind. That was the nickname she had come up with for me after we'd teamed up on some battles. She claimed that I was able to bend reality like miracles were happening. It was true, but that didn't mean I couldn't be embarrassed when she said that.

I felt someone creep up to me from behind (I speak from experience with my sister) and I turned around in time to catch Elegon's hand by the wrist. He had a pie in his hand, and I was sure it would've hit me if I wasn't that quick. I turned his hand and threw the pie back at him. He groaned, but I couldn't tell if it was from the fact that his plan had failed or from the fact that the pie was delicious.

"So, did you bring your pacifier, Hiroto?" Yuki asked, and then she laughed along with some of her school friends.

"Stop teasing him already..." I was feeling relieved that Kiyomi stood up for me, though I was wondering if she herself was scared since she said it with such a soft voice.

Everyone moved on to the assembly area, which was actually just a rectangular area marked by four piles of leaves. I was ready to follow when I saw something from the corner of my eye. A shadowy figure was spying on me and my friends. I turned my head to face it, but it disappeared as soon as I looked into its yellow piercing eyes.

Let me explain. In the first week I got Veemon, there was this shadow that seemed to follow me around. I actually just shrugged all those events off. However, around five days ago, I decided to chase the shadow to see what it wanted. Turns out, it ran. I would've caught it except for one thing. It always disappeared into dark alleyways or slipped into some narrow gaps, like the drains.

I decided to chase it again, when Saikou's principal's voice boomed. "Everyone, please gather up at the assembly area!" As I walked towards my team, I wondered about two things. One, what the shadow wanted and whether it was still following me. Two, how many people would be after the principal for using such a loud voice at six o'clock in the morning.

One hour later, the teams were all in place. There were ten teams total. The team that found the 'buried treasure' first was allowed to keep one tenth of it (what if we only found a single coin? How'd we split _that_ up?). The rest would be split up among the schools for renovation and upgrades, though having better canteen food would be pretty high on my 'To Upgrade' list if I were the principal.

Will led us to a muddy part of the forest. He said that the place was muddy, and was therefore the place where no one would think of looking. Plus, modern-day technology would have trouble navigating through the icky goo, so it was an ideal place to search. At least I get to see Yuki groan and complain with every step she took, otherwise this would've been boring and nasty.

Will 'inspected' us as we worked. He said he already had enough things to think about with dividing up our work and so on. However, the fact that we were all digging (minus Yuki, who was busy complaining like royalty) and he sometimes took out a phone made me think otherwise. I caught a glimpse of the recipient's name. Sora. Must be his girlfriend or something.

Elegon was pretty hysterical. Once, he had fallen into the mud (purposely) and dirtied himself so much I was afraid he would get infected. Then, he pretended to slip again and dragged Yuki into the mud this time. That part I liked. He pretended to slip again, this time aiming for Seishirou and me, but we backstepped his pounce and he went face-first into the dirt.

We continued digging for the next hour or so. At around seven o'clock, we took a break. Despite the area being shady and full of trees, the intensity of the heat from the sun really made us sweat from head to toe. Yuki was complaining (yet again) about her dress which costs who-cares-how-much, and that we'd have to pay for the laundry bill.

I looked at my watch. 7:03 in the morning. It was time for breakfast. We went over to a large shady tree and spread out the picnic cloth underneath it. It was large enough to hold the six of us. Yes, six, not seven. You see, Yuki was suspecting that I had drugged her food, and had said something about eating with Rinji or Mai instead. How would she do that if she didn't even know where they were?

"You really should call her back," Elegon said. "She's not a bad person once you get to know her."

"And you've known her for how long?" Will asked.

"Approximately less than two hours," Seishirou answered scientifically. Or at least it sounded scientific.

"We should really just eat and get back to work..." Kiyomi whispered, but I doubted anyone heard her. I was sitting next to her, so I heard her just fine, but I don't know about everyone else.

"You do realize that we've known her for over two weeks?" Alexandria asked, taking a bite out of her burger.

"For me, that's eleven years," I replied, grabbing some french fries. The toast I had this morning isn't really satisfying my hunger, since I had done so much heavy work.

"Since you know her the longest, why don't you go fetch her?" Elegon countered. If I wasn't the one he was talking back to, I would've definitely said 'Good one', but since he was referring to me, I replied with something else. "I think the one who insisted that she be brought back bring her back himself."

"Hiroto does have a point," Alexandria agreed. "And you _did_ suggest we bring the princess-of-all-things-ugly back here."

"Hey, you going to take responsibilities for being her brother or what?" Elegon fought back.

"Fine, fine," I gave in. I felt like Elegon would blow up any minute now, and believe me, I didn't want to get involved in a fight just a few hours after the team was together. I got up and walked in the direction that Yuki took off in, hoping that it'd be a few more centuries before I met her, but sadly, we don't live that long.

After about five minutes of walking, I heard something explode. Not the 'boom' that you hear when a car blows up, but the type of explosion that comes from a geyser. That was impossible. I did research on this part of the forest, and there were absolutely no geysers nearby. Not within three miles, anyway, but the sound of the geyser was so loud it seemed like it came from a few metres behind me.

I saw a huge wave coming, which was also quite stupid considering the fact that we were nowhere near the ocean, and even a tsunami would've subsided as soon as it reached this part of the forest, but the wave didn't seem to be calming down. Instead, it seemed to be growing more violent and continued growing in size.

I ran for my life. Call me crazy, but I ran for my life from something that might not have even existed. I wasn't five seconds from my initial position when I saw another tsunami heading my way. Come on, was the earth coming to an end already? No way were tsunamis able to close in on my from both sides. This must've been a first in the history of scary tsunamis.

Before I knew what was happening, the two huge waves crashed into me. I tried struggling to get out, but I soon found that I couldn't. Someone or something was tugging at my leg. I looked back, but I didn't see anyone or anything. It was like the force of the waves was weighing me down. I tried bursting my way out of the 'flood' once more, but it ended in failure once again.

I tried remembering what I had learnt at school about how to save lives during floods. First, stay calm. No good, I was already too freaked out. Second, take a deep breath. No good either, since my head was already submerged. Third, move as little as possible. Too bad, since I had already trashed around earlier. Fourth... well, there is no fourth. My brain was just too dizzy to remember that part.

I kicked around so much that Veemon floated out of my bag, and he seemed to be suffocating too. I knew that my oxygen would soon run out. My vision was starting to darken. All the energy was drained out of my body, and I felt myself sinking to the bottom of the 'flood'. I only saw one thing standing in front of me before my vision totally blacked out and I lost consciousness.

The shadow that was following me this morning.

* * *

How was that? I hope it was a good starting for a new arc!

Please read and review!


	17. Apology Letter

First of all, I'd like to say that this story is going to stop soon. Not because it'll end, no, but because I'm planning on a rewrite. Yeah, I know, how annoying. I go offline for over three months just to return with news that this story is going down. However, before you get mad, I'd like to point out a few things that have led to the rewrite:

1. Hiroto, as one of you reviewers pointed out, lacks character flaws and is way too godly at certain moments. I plan to change that in the rewrite.

2. Alexandria's name could coincide with Alex Dowski's name, as they both have the same nickname, mainly 'Alex'. This could be difficult for some people to understand (not to_ that _many, but still...) so I'm changing Alexandria's name in the rewrite.

3. The day in which Hiroto meets Alexandria takes up too many chapters.

4. As one of you reviewers pointed out, any ultimate stronger than champion could wipe out Japan, and I retaliated by saying that I didn't want to leave Japan in ruins. But now that I think back on it, you have a point. What evil digimon wouldn't want to destroy the real world?

5. There are certain plot holes that I have not anticipated due to... unexpected events. Don't worry, it's not the OCs that are making me lose my focus. It's something else in the story which does not need your interest.

* * *

Shattered Feathers  
_Hi, hi! you have a really great story here! Is it alright if I submit an OC?  
_Sure, I don't mind if you submit an OC. And please note that this intention for a rewrite did not come from your OC. I've been planning a rewrite for a few weeks now. And thanks for the comment. I hope you enjoy the rewrite as well as this one, if not even better. And one more thing – sorry I didn't put in you full review, but I didn't want to unnecessarily (I'm not saying your character is useless) lengthen this saddening chapter/note.

_Hmm...Could that Sora be...!  
_Yes, that Sora's the '…!' you're thinking about, if the '…!' you're thinking about is the same as the '…!' I'm currently thinking about. Sorry I have to force you into re-reading this whole thing again in the rewrite.

RazenX  
_Good chapter. You did a good job setting up the group, which I assume will be the digidestined group. You did a good job intergrating others' characters as well. I' m excited to see how this will lead into Road to Victory. Can't wait for more-X  
_Yes, the group's probably the digidestined group. And thanks, I tried the previous chapter a few times before I posted it, so I'm glad it came out well. I'm just disappointed it didn't come out well _enough_. This will easily lead into Road to Victory, as some of you might have already guessed and figured out the plot line, but the sad part is the rewrite. I can never seem to get any stories done, can I?

yukihime211  
_Oh, the group is all together now. ^-^ I really liked all the interactions. Wonder who pulled Hiroto into the water...anyway, can't wait for the next chapter.  
_Yup, the group's practically altogether except for one member. And shouldn't it be obvious that it's the shadow pulling Hiroto into the water? Maybe not. :D Sorry to say, but_ this_ is the last chapter, due to the mentioned problems this story has.

Tendou Souji  
_Nice to see that Seishirou and Hiroto are 'acquaintances'. Good job on the friendly rivalry as well.  
The mode of transportion to the Digital World sure is advancing. In 01 they travel via the sky, here they travel via the sea and in 02 they travel via the Internet. Hehehe.  
Perhaps you could have a scene where Hiroto and Seishirou meet up with each other in the Digital World. Then out comes a Champion or Ultimate-level Digimon which forces them to fight. After Hiroto sends out Veemon and gets him to evolve, Seishirou debuts the D-X.  
He whispers for Dracomon to evolve and Coredramon comes out of the D-X almost instantly. Hiroto will of course accuse Seishirou of being a show-off.  
Hope you take this idea into consideration.  
Update soon.  
_Yeah, I'll surely take that idea into consideration. However, although this update may not have been the one any of you were hoping for, I still want to say that the rewrite is expected to be much better than this one. But you readers can help me make it much better by pointing out any flaws that I might leave in the story. Once again, I apologize for this.

Elegon  
_Sorry, I can't login to Fanfiction via cellphone :(. But I just read the last four chapters...OH MY GOD! Shoutmon's gone! D': The secret's out! And I adored the first Arc! I already love the new Arc! My character is so goofy! XD Awesome! I can't wait for more! Keep up the good work! :D  
_Really? I always thought it was possible, considering all the notices puts up. And I appreciate that you enjoy the first arc despite it not being complete, but I'm sorry this so-called good story will have to come to an end. I hope you'll enjoy the rewrite, though.

Dowski  
_Very good so far. Got most of the OC's together now too. Can't wait for more. And I hope my OC will show up soon :P  
_I was planning for your OC to be the first of the elder digidestined to show up, but I guess that dream's going to just remain a dream for now, until I manage to put up the next story. I really hope you'll still look forward to and read the rewrite.

James95  
_Ooh this looks good, can't wait to see the old digidestind in action soon._  
I totally agree. I was looking forward to writing the old digidestined in action, since it'd be something like a cool battle scene and all that, but I guess it can't be done in this story.

pokemon fan 1991  
_Good job_  
Thanks, and I apologize for this.

Phantomgirl96  
_Sorry I'm on the iPod for any mistakes. Tell me what needs to be changed._  
Sorry I didn't put in your OC subbmission, but as I said in a previous reply, I don't want this saddening chapter to be longer than it has to be. So far, everything about your OC's perfect, and I'll tell you should you need to change any information. But for now, I only have two requests. One, would you want your digidestined to be an elder or younger digidesitined? Two, please read the rewrite. P.S. You have an iPod? That's cool! Lucky for you.

Something dictionary related  
_Is Yuki Digidestined? Is Will American Will or coincidence? Although he would have a Betamon.  
Maybe you can have a later scene involving the family reaction in a flashback.  
Is the shadow an ally from Adventure 01?  
_Regarding your questions, I can only answer a few. Will is coincidentically identically named to the American Will, so I will not be putting interactions with the American Will in the rewrite. To be truthful, I was almost planning to write a meeting with 'some guy with a Betamon that slipped my mind'. And no, the shadow's no one from Adventure 01.

NovelistOfTheSky  
_That was a really good start to your new arc. I enjoy your description and character interaction. I liked the sneaky Sora name dropping :P (thanks for that,honestly). Keep up the good work dude, can't wait for more.  
_Thanks for being a reader ever since the start of my first story, then through the rewrite, and the rewrite's rewrite, and now to this story. Unfortunately, you'll have to read another rewrite. It's also annoying for me, but I guess this is what happens when I rush things. And thanks for the encouragement. I truly appreciate it. :D

* * *

Before you read my new story (Digimon Miracles: The Start of Miracles), I hope that you'll all help me out with any mistakes, storyline-wise, or vocabulary-and-grammar-wise. I once again apologize for this.


End file.
